<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhapsody in Ice by VioletDreamsSanguine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052724">Rhapsody in Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDreamsSanguine/pseuds/VioletDreamsSanguine'>VioletDreamsSanguine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Variations in Platinum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No JENOVA Project, Banora, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Fewer Bioweapons, Handfasting, Mako-based SOLDIER, Mentioned Zack Fair, Mom Friend Angeal Hewley, Multi, No degradation, Protective Brother Genesis Rhapsodos, Romance, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Self-Indulgent, Shinra Sucks a Little Less, Year's End Traditions, Yuletide, dumpster fire, dumpster fire?, it's a miracle genesis hasn't committed arson, let's go with dumpster fire, whatever the opposite of a slow burn is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDreamsSanguine/pseuds/VioletDreamsSanguine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra put more money into communities and infrastructure and a little less into bioweapons. Jenova was never discovered. Mako usage is a lot higher, and the world is more developed than in canon. SOLDIER members are empowered with an absolute fuckton of mako and other additives. Sephiroth was still raised in a lab to be a child soldier, but Genesis and Angeal enlisted as teenagers. After ending the grueling 11 year war with Wutai, they're 1st Class SOLDIERs and heroes. This is the first Year's End after Wutai's surrender, and they get to go home.</p><p>Genesis invites Sephiroth back to Banora for Year's End, knowing he has nowhere to go.</p><p>This proves to be a terrible mistake. No amount of threats (from Gen) or warnings (from Angeal) would have prepared Sephiroth to meet Chicane Rhapsodos. Noted soprano and beauty, she's had a crush on Sephiroth since she saw his photo in the papers. A small pile of coincidences later, Chicane obtains the nicest Year's End gift she's ever received.</p><p>Follow Chicane's experiences with Sephiroth, regional theatre, and high society politics; and the realization that nothing feels as good as subverting people's expectations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Variations in Platinum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally. The end of the year was coming and for the first time since he'd left for SOLDIER, Chicane's brother was coming home. The war was over and Shinra was finally offering leave. He sent a letter that was only redacted in a few places to let the family know he was coming. Their parents could hardly sit still. The town hung more decorations than ever before. Practically every tree received a string of lights. The war was over, after all. </p><p>It wasn't just Genesis coming home. Angeal was staying with his parents, but would be over all the time, and Gen invited a friend. But Chicane forgot all about that until she quite literally stumbled into him in the kitchen one morning.</p><p>She was incoherent (Genesis's claims) at worst or inattentive (her own words) at best in the mornings, so this was a common occurrence. What was uncommon was smacking into a man built like a brick wall wearing only a towel. Droplets from the shower still glistened on rippling muscles, and his long platinum hair smelled like—</p><p>"Did you use my conditioner?!" Ginger and honey for sure. Wait. Shit. This was the #1 SOLDIER. The hero of Gaia. The reason the war ended. She smacked right into Sephiroth and accused him of stealing.</p><p>"Er- I'm sorry! So sorry! I uh... um... I smelled it on you and I mean I'm so sorry for bumping into you, ahah, I'm practically blind in the mornings, I mean ask Genesis, he'll tell you all about it and..." Chicane trailed off, realizing she was kind of gawking at him at the same time. She was such an idiot. She should be looking him in the eyes. Genesis would never let her live this down... If she lived to tell him.</p><p>Looking him in the eyes might have been even worse. Sephiroth was beautiful. Gorgeous. Angelic. Her face was burning up and all Chicane could do is wave her hands in an ineffectual, anxious frenzy. The crush she'd had since she saw him in the papers the first time was biting her in the ass.</p><p>"Ah, you must be Chicane. Genesis did warn me of your unobservant tendencies. And, it appears I forgot my conditioner in Midgar. I'll buy another bottle for you. You should pay more attention to where you're going." His eyes narrowed in catlike annoyance. Chicane was caught in how brilliantly green they were and how enchanting they were this close up...</p><p>"I- Well- Um- That bottle was nearly full so it really isn't necessary, General Sephiroth, sir. It just caught me by surprise. And I will. I mean. I will watch where I'm going. Sorry."</p><p>"It's not full anymore." With that, Sephiroth glided past her, the sway of his hair wafting more conditioner her way. It took Chicane another minute to close her mouth and remember to put the kettle on. Green tea wouldn't cut it this morning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One mug of coffee; one mug of cider; and one analysis on what Chicane had done wrong to get to this point in her life later, Genesis busted through the front door like he owned the place. "The gift of the Goddess has arrived! Hold the applause, everyone."</p><p>The request might have been necessary. The Rhapsodos family scrambled over to the front to marvel at his return. Their mother was crying, their father clapping him on the back with a sparkle in his eyes, and Chicane's eyes felt wet as well. He was her big brother. They may have had their rivalries, fights, and cold phases as kids, but all siblings did. </p><p>Genesis had been her protector, best friend, and biggest source of frustration her entire life. Chicane cried for a month when he left to enlist in SOLDIER, even though it was his dream come true. She spent more time than she'd like to admit worrying if the day he left was the last time she'd ever see him. If the war would consume him like so many young men. But here he was, larger than life, both figuratively and literally.</p><p>Her parents clung to him for a minute, but as soon as they were clear, Chicane launched herself on him, starting to sob.</p><p>"You haven't changed at all, huh? Still too worried for your own good," Genesis chided with an indulgent smile.</p><p>"I- Gen..." Her voice was muffled by her brother's strong arms, "I missed you so much!"</p><p>"I missed you too. Can you believe I was the last one granted leave? Angeal's probably been home a day already and I know Sephiroth headed out yesterday. Has he turned up yet?" Genesis released her, looking around the house like his general would materialize. </p><p>Chicane's cheeks heated as the morning came back to haunt her again. "...Yeah. He's here. I ran into him this morning."</p><p>"Oh good you- Hold up, you ran into him? Oh my Goddess you would, wouldn't you? I hope you apologized." Humor glittered in those familiar blue eyes (but they glowed and that was new, wasn't it).</p><p>"Of course I did! I'm not an idiot, Gen!" She pouted.</p><p>"Well, you <em> were </em> dumb enough to walk into him, so it's possible," Genesis teased. He walked past Chicane into the family room, ruffling her hair as he passed. Oh, that was it. He might be a SOLDIER now but she wasn't going to take that lying down.</p><p>"Oh you are going to get it! Come here and face me like a man," Chicane demanded, rushing after him. This was always her response to hair ruffles or any indignity from Genesis, but that was before he came home the size of a house. Their frequent scuffles always ended the same way, but that never stopped her.</p><p>"That's not a good idea, Chicane." He moved away from her wild swings with ease.</p><p>"Nope. You already know the price for touching my hair." Chicane kept throwing playful punches at him until Genesis sighed, shook his head, and threw her over his shoulder. He didn't even break a sweat.</p><p>This was new. It might even be the biggest indignity Chicane had ever experienced. She started hammering his back with her fists but stopped a second later. His body was hard and it hurt like it had when she smacked into Sephiroth that morning. SOLDIER was bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit.</p><p>"This is embarrassing! Put me down, Gen! This isn't funny.  What if- ugh!" Chicane complained, trying not to look like a disheveled kitten as Genesis dropped her on the floor outside her room.</p><p>"Get changed. I gotta pick up some gifts and stuff in town, and I'm taking my cute little sister with me. We're taking Sephiroth and Angeal too, so try not to act like an idiot."</p><p>She couldn't make a comeback from the floor, so Chicane stuck her tongue out like a child and flitted into her room without an ounce of grace.</p><p>Cute little sister. What the heck. They were adults, and one of them had just won a war, but they were 12 again the minute they were together. Geez. She'd show him cute, alright. She wasn't cute. Chicane was a stunning woman and she would make sure he didn't forget it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Genesis politely knocked on her door a little while later. That was different— Chicane supposed he wouldn't throw her door open with company around. Or maybe he'd learned some manners. She smiled at the beauty in the mirror one last time and walked out with confidence. </p><p>Genesis gave her a once over and a begrudging smile. "You clean up better than expected."</p><p>"We are related, after all. You're not the only one with admirers, Gen." She rolled her eyes. Chicane was about to make a smart remark about everything she'd heard about Red Leather, but her mother turned the corner.</p><p>"Oh General, I hope you'll forgive their bickering. Clearly, my ungrateful children have forgotten their company." Roxanne Rhapsodos somehow managed to smile at Sephiroth and glare at her children at the same time. </p><p>"I assure you, I'm used to Genesis's behavior by now. Sibling rivalry won't bother me at all." He nodded to Roxanne and she blushed. Speaking of folks with admirers…</p><p>"I have to catch up on a couple years of ribbing, that's all. We better get going though, 'Geal'll be annoyed if we're late." Genesis kissed his mother on the cheek on the way out. Sephiroth followed him to the door, Chicane trailing a distant third and trying not to look at him too much.</p><p>Angeal had always been the voice of reason between Chicane and Genesis. When they were younger, he'd strongarmed the two of them apart on a daily basis. Something told her nothing had changed when they left to join SOLDIER. The smirk that broke out on his face as she came up to him proved her right. </p><p>"Chicane! It's been so long since I've seen you." He spread his arms for a bear hug and she noted the Buster sword strapped to his back with uncertainty. A sideways glance noted full bangles on Gen as well. She didn't dare peek at Sephiroth. Chicane forced a smile and trotted the last few steps into Angeal's arms.</p><p>"'Geal!"</p><p>He held her at arms length and gave Chicane a once over before kneeling to kiss her hand. </p><p>"You may be a beautiful woman now, but you're still our Little Bit at heart, right?" His smile was so warm and genuine that it took the worry right out of her. Angeal wouldn't bring her into a dangerous situation.</p><p>"I never said I was!" Chicane let him take her arm and headed towards the town center with the rest of the group.</p><p>Like an idiot, she actually thought Genesis had planned to go gift shopping. His idea of gift shopping was standing outside of stores and casually leaning against them, crimson trench flapping in the wind. It accomplished exactly what he was looking for, and women flocked to him within a minute. Angeal helped Chicane squeeze past the crowd before heading back out to coerce her brother in, leaving Chicane and Sephiroth alone.</p><p>He followed her dutifully from corner to corner, always within a few feet. Chicane tensed. Was there actually something going on? Was she under a guard detail or something? Were there monsters in the area? Or insurgents? The anxiety bubbled back up. There shouldn't be monsters in the market center but it was hard to know these days. She walked Sephiroth to a secluded corner of the bookstore and whirled on him.</p><p>"Are we being followed?" Chicane tried to keep her voice to a hissed whisper.</p><p>Sephiroth's eyes widened comically. Regardless, he leaned in to murmur, "Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Genesis and Angeal are outside and you're staying right behind me like a bodyguard." The more she looked in his eyes, the more they drew her in. She'd never seen more catlike eyes on a human. And such long lashes, too... Was he blushing?</p><p>"...I haven't done this before. I've never had the opportunity. I was hoping to learn what I should do by watching you." He was blushing for sure. Chicane had never seen something so out of place or so cute in her life. Then what he said processed and she blushed too.</p><p>"Then I'll do my best not to let you down!" Chicane flexed her nearly-nonexistent muscles and grabbed Sephiroth's hand to guide him.</p><p>They ended up in front of the glass case at the front of the store, staring at the absolute perfect gift for Genesis and almost salivating. There was no way she could get it. It would eat the entire gift budget. He might not even want it. Okay, that was a lie. He'd totally want it. But still…</p><p>"That would suit Genesis, wouldn't it?" Sephiroth drew closer to stare at it with her. Out of the corner of her eye, Chicane saw the shopkeeper drop their keys in shock.</p><p>"It would. It looks like it's in great condition, too. But there's no way I could buy that and still pick things up for everyone else." It was eating at her willpower.</p><p>"It is substantially more than I planned on spending on him, I agree. What a shame." He started to turn away but Chicane grabbed his wrist at lightning speed.</p><p>"Do you want to go in halves and say it's from both of us?" She couldn't get the words out fast enough. If Sephiroth went halfsies with her, it would actually be cheaper than planned. And if she scrimped on a few others, she could even get an extra gift. Not that she'd be able to sneak it past her present company.</p><p>"Is that done?" Curiosity flitted across his features.</p><p>"All the time. Genesis used to blow his money every year and make me go halfsies with him to get a present for our parents." The memory made her smile. It was when the world was a happier place.</p><p>"Then I would not be opposed to doing so."</p><p>Chicane directed the shopkeeper to take it out of the case and gift wrap it, and she and Sephiroth pooled their gil. He took the bag as soon as it was ready and she grinned at him.</p><p>"You may not know much about shopping, but at least you know to carry a lady's bags," she joked.</p><p>"Of course. How will you guide me with your hands full?" The slight smile that graced his face made her heart pound.</p><p>Genesis' retinue had dispersed when they came out and he wore a slight scowl. Chicane guessed it hadn't worked out for him as planned.</p><p>"Did you find anything good?" He always had been nosy about presents. Chicane winked. </p><p>"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."</p><p>"Tch, you don't look like any goddess I've ever seen," Gen teased.</p><p>"It's a pity that SOLDIER couldn't fix your eyesight." Chicane flipped her braid and hurried past him. Couldn't he be nice once in a while? She'd just go into the next store by herself, thank you very much. She didn't need the taunts or the drama.</p><p>She picked up a high quality gear maintenance kit for Angeal. He valued his weapons more than most, but was also too cheap to buy the better kits. This would help him keep that Buster sword pristine. If he ever actually used it. The boys were missing when Chicane left the weapons shop, so she moved on. She would just catch them at home when she was done. It was easier this way anyway.</p><p>She picked up a bottle of perfume that claimed to smell like "Junon Sea Breeze" for her mother, and new stationary and fine cigars for her father. It was hard to find a perfume around here that didn't smell like dumbapples, so Chicane had a feeling she'd like it.</p><p>This wasn't taking quite as long as she thought it would. Chicane decided to treat herself to a walk in the park— the weather was a little chilly but the winter sun made everything bright. She couldn't remember the last time she had a chance to enjoy the dappled light through the trees. A tight rehearsal schedule at the theatre had made her free time all but nonexistent.</p><p>It would be her luck that a monster leapt from the bush as soon as she couldn't see the gate anymore. And that Chicane didn't bring even a single piece of materia in her hustle to get ready. In her mind's eye, she could see her Crystal Bangle glittering on the vanity. She had just enough time to bitterly note that the boys were right to come armed before the monster—</p><p>Exploded in a shower of glittering mako, sliced in two. Chicane hadn't even heard them follow her.</p><p>"We can't take you anywhere, can we?" Angeal spun his sword and sheathed it with ease. There was an easy confidence in Angeal's smile that hadn't been there before. SOLDIER did him good.</p><p>"I guess not." Chicane bit her lip. Her hands shook. She'd really thought she was about to get hurt, or worse. How could she have been so stupid?</p><p>"How could you have been such an idiot? You didn't even bring any materia?! I didn't plan on spending my leave watching my sister return to the Lifestream! Goddess, Chicane! That was so careless of you," Genesis lectured, panic seeping into the edges of his tone.</p><p>Chicane felt tears prick her eyes and looked away, swallowing. "You're right, Genesis. I'm sorry."</p><p>"If we hadn't followed you, what then? You need to think these things through." Usually he softened by now. She was afraid to speak, worried it would make her tears start falling. What could Chicane say, anyway? He was right. She swallowed again, mouth dry. Genesis started to say something else but Angeal cut him off. </p><p>"Genesis. Let's move on. I'll take point, Sephiroth can take her arm, and you can watch our backs. There wouldn't have been any trouble if Little Bit hadn't gone to the park anyway. The monsters in this area aren't stupid enough to move into public spaces." His voice was so gruff and commanding that Chicane wondered who really led the group. The media would have her believe it was Sephiroth, but Angeal's self assurance said otherwise. Then again, this wasn't really an open combat situation.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rearranged party moved through the park and back to the shops without issue. Genesis was back to normal, reciting Loveless Act II, but Chicane wasn't listening. She was still upbraiding herself. She knew better. Her three best spells were on her wrist any time she did something more challenging than fetching the mail. The war may be over, but no one told the monsters that. Her brow furrowed. Might as well wear it all the time, now. She stared at her bare wrist where it sat on top of Sephiroth's. He didn't have a bangle on his left wrist like most did. Was it his sword hand?</p><p>"... Chicane." Sephiroth was talking to her and she missed it. Another regret.</p><p>"Sorry?" </p><p>"Would you like me to carry your bags?" At least he didn't seem annoyed at her. Ever the gentleman.</p><p>"That would be nice." She had almost everyone sorted, but it wouldn't hurt to see if she could pick out a gift for Sephiroth. What would he even like? It occurred to Chicane that since he wasn't in some stores with her earlier, she could gauge his interests without his knowledge. Chicane would have to be extra sneaky, but she could do it.</p><p>"I guess you ended up being my bodyguard after all," she joked as he walked with her into a larger store.</p><p>"All the better. I have yet to find a gift for Angeal," Sephiroth replied. She looked over to make sure Angeal hadn't come in with them before leaning in to conspire with Sephiroth. Sure enough, he was standing by the door like a security guard, arms crossed.</p><p>"So, the thing I've always noticed about Angeal is that he's thrifty to a fault. He'll wait as long as possible to buy what he needs. The gifts he likes best are nicer versions of things he was putting off buying. And..." Chicane stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, "Candy is his secret weakness."</p><p>Sephiroth turned his head, eyebrows raised in surprise, and she realized just how close they were. Eyes met and they both looked away, blushing.</p><p>"Hey, Chicane!" And just like that, Genesis was putting space between her and Sephiroth. Chicane weaved across the store to her brother, leaving Sephiroth to analyze his new intel.</p><p>"Seems like you're getting friendly," he snickered. There was a challenge in his eyes that Chicane didn't care for.</p><p>She shifted her weight from side to side and chewed her words for a second before responding, "We are. He asked me for some shopping tips."</p><p>"Hmm, you are the resident shopping expert. What did you end up getting for Mom and Dad?" He seemed satisfied by her answer.</p><p>"Just some perfume and stationary. Normal boring stuff. Why?" Oh, she had a feeling she knew why.</p><p>"I wanted to see if you'd go halfsies on something nice. Y'know..." he waved a hand at the case up front.</p><p>"Oh, I see. Sorry, Gen." Chicane shrugged, and went to turn back to Sephiroth, but Genesis caught her shoulder.</p><p>"Hold up."</p><p>"Was there something else?" She tilted her head. Genesis made sure Sephiroth was examining something (maybe a bit harder than necessary) before pressing extra gil into her hand.</p><p>"Sephiroth hasn't done this kinda thing before," he murmured sotto voce, "so use this to get him something. Shit, get me a cheaper thing, just make sure he's taken care of. I'll cover so you can sneak out."</p><p>Chicane grinned. Gen was looking out for a friend, as usual. She replied in a rushed whisper, "I was planning on it already, but I dunno what to give him." </p><p>Gen's eyes glittered with mischief. "I've got an idea. I'll call you with the intel, and you—" he unclasped a bangle from his wrist and clasped it on her arm, "—are going three stores down. Can't believe you forgot your stinkin' materia... Those are mastered, so try not to burn Banora down or knock yourself out."</p><p>He clapped Chicane on the shoulder, turned her around, and ushered her out of the store. She took a second to whisper her mission to Angeal before scurrying down the street. The bangle was clearly not designed with small arms in mind. Chicane had to slide it nearly to the elbow before it would stay at its tightest, and even then it weighed her arm down. The last thing she needed to do was lose Genesis' mastered materia or required gear after making him save her ass.</p><p>Genesis called her PHS a minute later, voice muffled, "Okay. The target appears to need casualwear. He doesn't shop much, if you could imagine that. You have 30 minutes, at most, before your absence is a concern. I'll distract the target as long as possible. G out."</p><p>Chicane didn't even get a word in, but rushed into the clothier's, giddy. They sold elegant menswear and she was pretty sure 90% of her father's wardrobe came from here. Chicane and Genesis used to play around like this a lot. Secret missions to do something nice or silly. It made her feel like a kid again. Still... a gift for Sephiroth…</p><p>She didn't have his sizes, so that limited it to accessories. Sunglasses were out— covering those striking eyes was tantamount to a crime. Socks were for spouses with a grudge. He didn't seem like one for jewelry.</p><p>Chicane paced for a second before she found it. A dark charcoal gray muffler. She could imagine it on Sephiroth. She could see herself tugging on the edge of the scarf to... Well, no need to get carried away. It might be chilly in Midgar this time of year, after all. And since the uniforms were black (at least, the ones in the photos Angeal sent were), it wouldn't be too obtrusive. If he wore it, that was.</p><p>It was of fine enough material to wear for any occasion, but thanks to Genesis's gil, she could afford it with the rest of her budget. She had it wrapped in an elegant box and put in a classy black bag. Chicane would be done in ten minutes, tops. Easiest secret mission she'd ever been on.</p><p>But when she came out, Chicane saw a little girl cornered by one of the large monsters she'd encountered in the park. It started to advance and she screamed. She couldn't wait for the boys to come— Chicane knew there might not be time. She could only hope that Gen's materia took it out in one shot. He had Firaga, Blizzaga, a red materia she wasn't gonna touch…</p><p>Chicane focused. Breathed. Cast. </p><p>Dozens of ice shards converged on the monster, impaling it and causing it to perish with a screech. Glittering frost and mako filled the air. Ice had always been her best spell. Still... Genesis hadn't been kidding. Master materia was no joke.</p><p>"Thank you miss!" The girl ran around the pile to hug her. It was all Chicane could do not to keel over on her. She nodded.</p><p>"Do... Did you get separated from your parents? It isn't safe for you to be out alone." She was so exhausted. Chicane staggered to a nearby bench, beckoning the child to follow.</p><p>"Mom's sick... she sent me to pick up her medicine. It's so close she didn't think it would be a problem.. buh-" She started to sob. Honestly, she didn't know how the kid hadn't been crying before. Chicane noticed a crumpled up paper bag in her hands. Poor thing.</p><p>"Okay. I'll call a friend to help you get home safe." She flipped open her PHS to dial Genesis, but realized it wasn't necessary. The boys were already marching their way, weapons out. If Genesis wasn't her brother and Angeal as good as one, it would be an intimidating sight. As it was, Chicane sagged in relief.</p><p>"You had to use it after all? Gaia, I didn't think there were so many monsters around." Genesis' brow furrowed in concern.</p><p>"Genesis, secure the area. Hewley, escort the child. I'll stay with Chicane." Sephiroth's voice took a professional, commanding edge that Chicane had heard on TV. There was the general, protecting the public. They nodded and Genesis took off immediately. Angeal started talking to the little girl, but Chicane couldn't focus on it. Her vision was black around the edges and it was getting hard to keep her eyes open. If she could just take a little nap…</p><p>"Chicane. Drink this." Sephiroth held a green bottle in front of her face. Chicane had never tried an ether before— she never needed to, since her magic usage was so light and infrequent. Combat didn't become a lady, according to her mother. And if Roxanne deemed something unladylike, well, she just didn't get to do it.</p><p>It smelled somewhere between medicine and ozone. Chicane's nose crinkled and she threw it back like a shot. It tasted almost as awful as it smelled. But it worked— she perked up in an instant. She could still go for a nap, but it felt like background.</p><p>"Why were you on your own again? And why are you wearing your brother's materia?" His voice was like steel, and she didn't dare meet his eyes. Chicane needed a lie, fast, if she was going to pull this off.</p><p>"Genesis sent me on an errand, so he gave me his bangle just in case." That was the vague truth.</p><p>"Why would he need to send you instead of going himself?"</p><p>"Dunno. My best guess is he wanted to get me away so he could pick out a present without me noticing." A half-truth, but it could be true for all she knew. He may have sent her on a little mission to keep her away.</p><p>"How irresponsible." Sephiroth sighed like he'd been through it before, and she shrugged.</p><p>"It was kind of a good thing I was here, though. Who knows if that kid would've been okay otherwise, right?" She crossed her legs. There was enough room for Sephiroth to sit down, but he seemed to be on guard. Regardless, Chicane's bags still dangled from his arms. She checked his gift. Yep, the scarf was fine.</p><p>Sephiroth made a noise, but she couldn't tell if it was a laugh or a scoff. He shook his head, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. Angeal was the first back, eyes still scanning the area for threats.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay, Chicane. You really made an impression on that kid." He tousled her hair and joined her on the bench. </p><p>"It was nothing. I didn't think you'd get there in time. Gen's the one she should be thanking." Chicane scowled at the tousle but softened at the compliment.</p><p>"His tools, your work. Maybe we shoulda taken you to Midgar with us," Angeal teased, eyes warm with praise.</p><p>"Somehow I doubt I would've cut it in SOLDIER," Chicane giggled.</p><p>"I don't know... Sometimes I'd rather have you in the training room than my cadet." He folded his arms behind his head.</p><p>"Oh yeah, you mentioned him in your letters. Zack the Puppy, right? What's he like?" Now that she thought about it, Gen said he might be coming too. Guess not, if the other three were here without him.</p><p>Angeal shook his head, repressing laughter.</p><p>"SOLDIER Fair is... eager, to say the least," Sephiroth answered, taking time to find an appropriate word.</p><p>"He's a good kid, really. Genesis invited him to stay but he had to get back to Gongaga." Both Angeal and Sephiroth laughed. She figured it must be an inside joke.</p><p>"But, I haven't heard what you've been up to. Anything exciting at the theatre?" Angeal asked. She hadn't written to him in a few months.</p><p>"You're a performer?" Sephiroth asked, interest piqued.</p><p>"Yes! I'm a dramatic soprano. I'm really excited, I got the lead role in our Year's End show this year. You're more than welcome to come, I can get you a ticket. What am I saying, you might not even need a ticket, I mean they told me Genesis didn't need one so I'd guess you—" Either the ether was hitting or Chicane was running on pure enthusiasm.</p><p>"Little Bit." Angeal tried to cut in.</p><p>"It's really a fantastic group we have this time around. We cast from all over Mideel—"</p><p>"You haven't even told us what show it is," Angeal interrupted, laughing.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. I get in a bit of a zone. We're doing Phantom of the Opera this year. A Year's End Special Performance, one night only! We've been rehearsing like crazy for a month!" Chicane grinned at the admission.</p><p>"I think that was the one you guys did right before we left for SOLDIER. It'll be nice to see the change," he replied.</p><p>"Thanks, 'Geal! We only have two more rehearsals, since we're taking time off for the holidays." She wasn't sure if it would even be on with the monster concentration so high. Then again, it might just be awful in Banora specifically. Genesis jogged back, and the group looked to him for an update.</p><p>"Report," Sephiroth commanded.</p><p>"Three more. Did a lap of the town, eliminated them, evacuated the civilians. We should probably get Chicane home before we track down the source." His posture was straight, and he looked to Sephiroth for a nod of approval before turning to his sister.</p><p>"Lemme get my bangle back, Little Bit." Chicane tugged it off and tossed it to him as best she could. It was terribly heavy, and she was still so tired, despite the ether.</p><p>"Did you get an ether? I think I have one..." He patted all his pockets, "Shit. Fresh out. Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. Sephiroth gave me one. I got that thing you asked for, so I'm ready to head home when you are." Chicane stood and the boys moved to cover her. They marched all the way home that way, which was a little unnerving.</p><p>They dropped her and the bags off at home before heading right back out. Chicane labeled gift tags on her purchases and laid down for a much needed rest. She could practice later. There was plenty of time before dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to include this in Chapter 1 - I originally wrote this to be Sephiroth/Reader but Chicane fleshed herself out in my head, so I'm changing the tense and pronouns as I edit. If you encounter any misplaced you, your, yourself, etc. please let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, dinner's ready." Thump, thump, thump. Chicane jolted from sleep at her mother's call, blinking. How long had she slept? Her bedroom was dark. The materia on her bangle cast a dim green light. </p><p>"Mm, be right there! Gen and the boys back yet?" She stretched and turned on a lamp. </p><p>"Yes, they've been back about an hour. They went straight to your brother's room. War council, I guess," Roxanne replied with a chuckle.</p><p>Chicane fixed her hair and straightened her clothes in a hurry. Couldn't let anyone see her slacking. She walked out to the dining room to find everyone already seated. Genesis was in the seat of honor at the end of the table, reclining his chair, and her seat was between Sephiroth and Angeal. Gillian Hewley must have come over while Chicane was napping, since she was next to Roxanne on the other side of the table. The empty chair had a Year's End totem in it like usual.</p><p>"Morning, princess. Casting one whole spell took it out of you, huh?" Gen's eyes glittered with mirth.</p><p>"Yeah. Had to pick up your slack in the hero department, after all," Chicane laughed.</p><p>"Now that the wisecrackers are done, I'd like to propose a toast," Their father raised his glass. Everyone followed suit. </p><p>"To family reunited under one roof," he nodded at Genesis,</p><p>"To friends, old and new," nodding to Angeal and Sephiroth,</p><p>"To the success of our endeavors at home and away," he smiled at Chicane,</p><p>"To the end of a long and bitter war,"</p><p>"And to the three C's. Cheerfulness in our cups, content in our minds, and competency in our pockets.” Everyone touched glasses and took a sip of crisp Banoran cider. "Please enjoy."</p><p>Dinner was delightful, and the cider and conversation flowed freely. Gillian and the Rhapsodos parents talked about how happy they were to have their sons home (and what an honor it is that you're here, General!) and Chicane dug in in silence.</p><p>"Chicane, your brother was telling me you got in a couple scrapes today," Roxanne started. Welp. So much for a relaxing dinner.</p><p>"Only a couple scrapes? Well, our girl must have been on her best behavior, then," her father added. This was about to happen.</p><p>"A couple scrapes with three SOLDIER 1sts with her? I bet this is a story, Little Bit," Gillian politely tittered. The parental triple attack had become a family specialty after the boys left. Gillian ate with them a few times a week and was as much a part of the family as Angeal.</p><p>"Well, first, I'll admit I was in a rush today and forgot my materia. Genesis gave me the lecture of a lifetime though, so I don't want to hear it," Chicane joked.</p><p>Her parents still uttered an exasperated "Chicane..." in unison. Gillian shook her head in reproach.</p><p>"My second mistake was walking off after somebody got my temper up. I made it through a couple stores and decided to go for a walk in the park. Third mistake," she asserted. Roxanne sighed.</p><p>"Luckily, Angeal made quick work of a monster, and it turned out they were following me the whole time!" She put emphasis on the end, "But that's not even the craziest thing that happened."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Genesis needed me to run an errand, so he lent me his bangle, and as soon as I came out of Rice and Coopers, another monster was attacking a little girl!"</p><p>The parents drew in a gasp. </p><p>"I couldn't see the boys so I just... went with Gen's materia, and took out the monster in one shot!" Chicane did a very unladylike arm pump. Her mother sighed in frustration.</p><p>"We felt the change in energy and there she was, looking like she was about to faint, with a giant pile of ice in front of her. 'Geal took the girl home, Sephiroth gave her an ether and kept her safe, and I made sure the market was clear of monsters," Genesis finished.</p><p>"Well, it's no wonder you took such a long nap then," Roxanne said with an indulgent smile.</p><p>"I don't know how I feel about you traveling out of town for rehearsal tomorrow with all this monster activity, Chicane." She felt her spirits plummet.</p><p>"Dad. I can't just not show up. I'm Christine Daaé." She bit her lip.</p><p>"If it's that unsafe you might not show up whether you leave or not..." Gillian fretted.</p><p>"I'm sure they'll understand, dear. It's not like you can't practice at home," Roxanne consoled. A music room didn't make up for lacking the rest of the cast.</p><p>Chicane started to speak up but Genesis cut in before her. "I know how important this is to Chicane. I can drive her there on my bike and make sure she stays out of trouble. I'll stay with her the whole time."</p><p>"Those motorbikes are about as dangerous as the monsters!" Master Rhapsodos scowled.</p><p>"All members of SOLDIER are trained to drive motorcycles. She's safer on a motorcycle with me than on a train full of troopers." Genesis waved him off.</p><p>"That reminds of that time in Wutai..." Angeal looked to Sephiroth for approval to continue. Oh, a war story.</p><p>Instead, Sephiroth told the tale himself. Chicane supposed it would lend more credence. "We were battling a particularly difficult unit. SOLDIER Fair was knocked out and Angeal was injured, so I commanded the unit to fall back."</p><p>"Aw, Zack the Puppy..." Gillian cooed. Angeal's scrappy cadet was a frequent topic at the dinner table, each letter getting its own reading.</p><p>"Genesis put him in the sidecar of his motorcycle and drove it through the forest backwards while sword fighting our pursuers and providing covering spell shots. There are few people safer to ride with than Genesis." Sephiroth ducked his head to Genesis and everyone at the table followed suit. Chicane knew her brother was a hero, but to hear it said like that…</p><p>"And I promise to keep my eyes on the road the whole time," Genesis added in a joking tone. That got a laugh.</p><p>"Alright, I'll allow it. Chicane, stay with your brother the whole time. No wandering off, materia or not." His eyes shone with pride in his son.</p><p>"Of course. Where else would I be?" She grinned. "With that said, though, I'd better get some practice in before people get to bed. I napped right through my normal hours. Please excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>Chicane was up early and ready to leave by nine, thankfully without any shirtless Sephiroth incidents. Genesis only kept her waiting a little, showering after his morning run. He looked her over, went back into his room, and came out with a leather jacket.</p><p>"It's a little too small for me anyway. You'll want it once we get on the highway to Mideel. Besides, safety first, right?" He smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, for sure." To be honest, Chicane was a little green about riding a motorcycle anyway. Every bit of protection was more than welcome. </p><p>"Two bits of bad news- I don't have the sidecar attached because I didn't plan for this, so you'll have to ride pillion, annnnnd, actually, hold up— Sephiroth!" He walked off towards the back of the house. Oh, was Sephiroth using the back room by the music room? She didn't notice him passing last night. She hoped she hadn't kept him up.</p><p>"Just the one bit of bad news then, because Sephiroth had a helmet you could borrow." He held it out, brows slanted in irritation. Chicane rushed turning her braid into a flat bun and took it fast. She zipped up the leather jacket on the way out. Was Gen already regretting taking her?</p><p>She walked out to a massive black motorcycle, Shinra stamp emblazoned on the fuel tank. Genesis hopped on and offered a hand. "Just hold on to my waist, and you'll get used to it. You don't have to worry about anything except telling me what you've been up to, okay?"</p><p>Chicane nodded, shoved the helmet on, and climbed on the back.</p><p>"Ready?" He started the bike with a roar of the engine and a reassuring smile.</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on, nerves already shot. Chicane had no idea how he expected to hear her over the noise of the bike. She certainly couldn't talk over it without ruining her voice. And that wasn't an option.</p><p>After the first 10 minutes, he sped up on the highway and Chicane knew there was going to be no talking. That left her to her thoughts, which presented two forms of nervousness.</p><p>First, anxiety over her upcoming performance. The boys hadn't heard Chicane perform in years, not at concert level, anyway. She only did musicals as a hobby when they left. Now, it was a career. Chicane's dream was to get into a show on Loveless Avenue, ideally the street's namesake. She was actually gearing up to audition in Midgar next spring, but Chicane didn't want to tell her family until it was a sure thing. Not until all her audition songs were perfect and she had a list of where she was going and when. The regional theatre had an opera season and a musical play season, and she'd kept doing both for a few years. It was hard to know if she was good enough. Surely Genesis had seen some things in Midgar and Chicane doubted she was up to par. The recordings and videos she'd seen definitely made her doubt.</p><p>Second, how could she focus on anything when this helmet smelled like leather, steel, and high quality hair products? Sephiroth had been her first crush, and it never really tapered off. Meeting him, after years of pouring over him in magazines? After staring at him too long in the photo on the fridge? An absolute daydream. He'd talked to her, took interest in Chicane's interests, murmured in her ear. They had walked arm in arm and he was staying in her home. He may have heard her singing last night... and she was wearing his motorcycle helmet.</p><p>If Chicane had a horrible accident right now, she'd die happy. Blushing, even. Every time she breathed through her nose, she got a little flustered all over again. She couldn't pinpoint the precise scent the hair product was supposed to be, but it shifted somewhere between rose, vanilla, and lavender. How lovely. </p><p>He was so nice in person too. The magazines said he was stand-offish. Cold, even. He was a little weird, sure, but perfectly kind. A gentleman, even when she'd bumped into him first thing. Chicane couldn't help but daydream. Sitting in front of a Year's End fire with Sephiroth, sharing one cup of cocoa…</p><p>Before she knew it, they'd come to a stop in front of the theatre. She waited for Gen to kick down the stand before flipping a leg over and hopping off like a horse. Chicane took the helmet off with a little regret, but the bracing winter air was a good thing. It got her out of fangirl mode, at least.</p><p>"I'll say hi to everyone, then stay out of the way until you're done. I remember these taking a while." Gen was being awfully nice today, and she wasn't sure why; he even took the helmet to hold onto without complaint. He must have read her mind because the next thing he said put her right off her footing.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot. Sephiroth asked me to wish you luck. He said you sounded 'exceedingly lovely' last night. Guess he doesn't know theatre superstitions. So, kill 'em, champ," Genesis quipped, slapping Chicane on the back.</p><p>She was redder than her scheming brother's stupid trenchcoat, but not quite as flustered as Genesis was when he walked in and the room erupted into cheers. Agnes, the director, dropped her binder and rushed over to hug him. Genesis had only joined because Chicane couldn't go alone, but he'd left a great impression. Most of the ladies were now card-carrying Red Leather members, if not longing ex-girlfriends, and the younger men wanted to be just like him. </p><p>"Okay, okay, people. Five minutes... No, ten minutes, take your photos or get your signatures, then we have a show to rehearse for. Chicane, go get warm. Your cheeks are pink."</p><p>Her hands went to her face and she scurried to the dressing room to change. Sephiroth heard her practice last night and listened enough to say she was 'exceedingly lovely'. Not just nice. Not good. Exceedingly lovely. And her brother, well aware of the childhood crush (he had his own, although it was more of a hero worship thing), waited until right before rehearsal to tell her. What did that mean? If Sephiroth had meant it sarcastically, Gen would've used it to tease her. Genesis said it as an afterthought but he didn't do afterthoughts. He always remembered. Always. </p><p>It must have bothered him in some way. He must not have <em>wanted</em> to mention it. Did that mean Sephiroth had implied he was attracted to her? Nothing pissed Gen off like guys coming onto Chicane. He was an overprotective brother to the utmost. And the irritation right after he got the helmet, and right before he told her…</p><p>She threw herself into stretching at the barre. No sense in conjecture, especially not when it made her blush all over again. People trickled into warmups and stretches nearby as they finished greeting Genesis. She'd been struggling with the ballet staging at the beginning of the play, which was odd, as she'd been Meg Giry the last time they did Phantom. Chicane had been taking dance classes almost as long as she'd been doing theatre. It was harder to stay slightly behind the music and appear distracted than to join the group of dancers properly, she figured. And her jump wasn't as high as she'd like. Musically, Chicane felt pretty confident. When she felt stretched out, she joined the chorus for vocal warm-ups.</p><p>"Chicane, do you think you'll be able to hit the high E on the big night? We can practice today if you'd like." Agnes, as courteous as always.</p><p>It was recorded, in case she wasn't up to it, but the thought of sharp eyes and mako-enhanced ears in the crowd made Chicane think twice about lip-synching. "I'll do it live. I'm going to do my best to take some rest periods tomorrow so I should be good."</p><p>"That's my Christine. We'll run title with and without the assist, just in case. Alright, team, we'll do a full dress run and then pick apart anything that doesn't work."</p><p>She nodded, almost to herself. There was no way in hell Chicane was using the assist. The boys would clock it and Genesis would almost certainly call her a coward. She'd hit the note or die trying. It wasn't even that bad. The Night Queen felt way worse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They ran the number five times that day. The first time, she lip-synched to the assist. The second, went for it and cracked a little. The third, hit it without full confidence. The fourth, matched the assist again for practice. When they let Chicane try one last time at the end, she nailed it. Everyone stopped for a second, the stage falling silent.</p><p>"Do it just like that on Friday, and this will be our best production yet."</p><p>The director had one last speech before everyone parted ways for the day. Everyone had already changed back into plain clothes, Chicane's leather jacket zipped and ready for travel. </p><p>"Everyone gather up. Alright. I have had a wonderful time directing you all. I can say with confidence that not only is this the best cast the Mideel Regional has ever had, but that we will have the best show. And, to pique your excitement for our night, I have it on good authority," she winked, "that not just our homegrown heroes will be here. Our dear alum and beloved SOLDIER 1st Rhapsodos has brought a friend for the holiday. That's right, <em>the</em> General Crescent will be in attendance. Three SOLDIER Firsts, at our humble year's end show. This will be our best crowd yet! I'll see you all tomorrow for final dress."</p><p>No one left immediately, splintering into small groups to discuss the news. Chicane turned to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder. Oh, it was Theo, her Raoul. They flirted politely to keep up a rapport but he was always too much. A good looking guy, but not her type. He was a Genesis copycat, and that was enough for Chicane not to want anything to do with him.</p><p>"Chicane, or should I say Christine, do you have a sec?" He slicked his hair back. Oh no. He should know better than to try anything in front of Gen. Then again, he had been late today. Maybe he didn't know.</p><p>"Certainly, Raoul," she joked with a dramatic curtsy. </p><p>"It's Year's End, and since I won't have the pleasure of your company on Feast day, I've prepared a Gift for the Goddess." He seemed a little too pleased with that weak wordplay. Chicane kinda wanted to throw up in her mouth.</p><p>"Oh, you're too kind." She took it with a grimace. </p><p>"I'll let you open it early, too. Go ahead," He beckoned. She unwrapped it to reveal a small array of handmade chocolates. They didn't look… great. Not very shiny at all. Was that a lumpy heart, or…</p><p>"Sweets, for the sweet. You can try one, if you'd like. They turned out amazing. I had to stop myself from eating them all." His smirk was honestly a little infuriating.</p><p>Chicane had no intention of eating any. She saw Genesis begin to draw near and knew she needed to wrap it up.</p><p>"Ah, I'm not hungry right now. Really appreciate it though. Thanks! A lot! See you tomorrow! Maybe we can talk at uh, warmups, or something." She flitted towards her brother, closing the container once again and dropping it in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like the way that guy looks at you." Genesis stared at Theo in suspicion.</p><p>"He kinda has to, what with being Raoul and everything. Kind of smarmy, though. Can we go home? I'm starving." She took the helmet when Gen offered it, tugging him away as he continued to stare Theo down.</p><p>She waited until they were on the bike to continue her thought. "He made me chocolates for Year's End. Talked them up, too. Maybe we should try some later."</p><p>"He took the hours to make you chocolates? Suspicious." He revved the bike.</p><p>"You think a guy is suspicious any time they're nice to me." Chicane smirked. The helmet still smelled like Sephiroth. Speaking of which…</p><p>"Not true. I let Angeal do stuff for you all the time."</p><p>"'Geal doesn't count and you know it." He might as well be a second brother.</p><p>Although, there had been a time where they tried for something else. Chicane and Angeal shared a very awkward first kiss on a pretty decent date, realized it felt weird, and never did it again. Genesis hadn't been mad at all, because he knew before they did that it wasn't going to work out. </p><p>"Hmm... I have been very patient about Sephiroth." He pulled out of the theatre lot and sped up, heading towards the highway.</p><p>"I've had that crush since I was 12, and it'll never happen. Doesn't count," she murmured extra low so he couldn't hear it over the motorcycle.</p><p>"Never say never," he shouted. Chicane flustered and nearly fell from the bike in surprise.</p><p>"Stupid mako ears," she muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Heard that too. Shinra invested in me," he replied. If he could hear her whisper into his back while he revved his motorcycle, then he surely heard both of the conversations she tried to keep private from him.</p><p>As though he read your mind, Gen yelled, "It's only when I listen hard. Like earlier. And now. That dude's a creep. If you had gone to eat that stuff I would have knocked it out of your hand."</p><p>At least this meant she didn't have to strain her voice trying to talk. "He's just a smitten idiot. I couldn't be less interested. The chocolates weren't even that shiny. If you're gonna make someone sweets, you have to make sure to do it well."</p><p>"Sheesh. Maybe we should test them for drugs."</p><p>"Don't joke. Drugging me, in the middle of the theatre. Get real." Chicane shook her head.</p><p>"I've heard of crazier things," he said.</p><p>"I bet you have," she teased. They drove in silence until they were nearly home, then Chicane spoke up again. "Thanks, Gen."</p><p>"Of course. I'll always look out for you." It was both a blessing and a curse.</p><p>They missed family dinner, so they binged on leftovers in the kitchen in a way that filled Chicane with nostalgia. They were 12 and 13 again, shoveling food down fast before drilling everything from practice. They'd sing and dance themselves hoarse and exhausted because Chicane demanded perfection. Anything the director wanted improved, she ran through twenty times. She knew every show she'd ever been in's book back and front. And, with Gen's memory, she knew he knew Phantom.</p><p>"Hey Gen?" She had a feeling he already knew what she was going to ask. </p><p>"What do you want me to run with you? Let me remind you, I haven't sung a song in a very long time and my commanding officer is somewhere around here. And he will use this as future blackmail." He laughed.</p><p>"I want help with jumps. And I'd like to hit All I Ask a couple times... No way was I gonna ask that dude to practice with me. Even though I probably should've."</p><p>"You can sing first so you don't barf on me like when you tried morning jogs," Gen smiled.</p><p>"It was a good idea in theory—"</p><p>"—but not in practice," he finished. Goddess, Chicane missed having her brother around.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After the third "Gen that's off" he stormed out of the room, pointing out he didn't have perfect pitch. This too, was nostalgic. But she wasn't completely on her own. At some point Sephiroth had taken a seat in the corner of the music room, reading a stack of reports. </p><p>"Do you think I was too hard on him?" Chicane's fingers traced over the parts in unison, playing the ending chords over and over on the piano.</p><p>"He did say he was out of practice. But he was sharp." Sephiroth shrugged.</p><p>That caught her by surprise. "I didn't know you were a musician."</p><p>"Not at all. I just have very good ears." Flippin' SOLDIERs. It did make her hatch a plot, though.</p><p>"Hmm, if you're so sure, how does it go?"</p><p>"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll need me with you, here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of..." He trailed off at the weight of Chicane's excited stare.</p><p>"You have absolute pitch. Please, help me. Consider it a Year's End gift. I don't want to be even a hair off on Friday. I'll play your part for you until you've got it."</p><p>"I'm not much of a singer. I simply have good ears. I should finish reading these reports. I'll just listen and tell you if you're off." The look on his face…</p><p>"Please, Sephiroth? I won't take long. I promise." Chicane gave her best puppy eyes. She squealed and scooted over on the piano bench when he set his papers down.</p><p>"I doubt I'll be that helpful to you, but as you wish." With him next to her, looking over the words as Chicane played the part, their biceps brushed. Fortunately, Chicane's perfectionist streak beat her crush.</p><p>"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night... And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me— ah, no, I was flat. We almost finished, too. Once more, from the top?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Ten minutes later, Chicane was halfway done coaching him through the staging (it felt weird today), got to the kiss, and stopped, hand over her mouth. No way. She wasn't gonna push her luck. Unless…</p><p>"Is something wrong?" He was almost as invested as she was at this point. Perfectionists were birds of a feather, after all.</p><p>"I... There's a um- Raoul kisses Christine, lifts her, and holds her in his arms. We were going to go for a spin but Theo couldn't do it quickly enough." She was pretty sure all of the blood in her body was in her face. She was almost certainly redder than her hair.</p><p>"A one-person lift, a fireman's, or a waist lift?" Sephiroth looked over her body like he was judging the difficulty of each one.</p><p>"A... You... What about the other thing?" She'd never been this flustered. So much for ignoring the crush.</p><p>He looked her straight in the face and took a step closer. Chicane swallowed, took a step back. There was something playful in his brilliant eyes. His pupils were slightly dilated, but oh Gaia they were close enough for her to notice that, and…</p><p>"Chicane? You aren't still practicing, are you? It's nearly midnight. You'll overwork your voice, you know that," Her mother called from the other side of the house, and her footsteps came closer. Chicane pranced back a few steps, unable to meet Sephiroth's gaze, fingers coming to back up to her lips as though she could catch the ghost of a kiss.</p><p>Sephiroth smiled softly and went back to his reports. Chicane honestly thought she might have a heart attack.</p><p>"Nope, mom, just uh... practicing my choreography! I might play some piano before I go to sleep," she responded, voice shaky.</p><p>"Okay, good night, my beautiful daughter. Don't stay up too late, and don't bother our guest! I know Sephiroth's working hard."</p><p>She had to stop a wild, hysteric laugh from bubbling out. "Don't worry Mom, I won't. Good night."</p><p>Chicane collapsed into a chair on the other side of the room. Never say never, indeed. What had almost happened... she must be dreaming. This was all a sweet Year's End dream, and she wouldn't be able to look Sephiroth in the face tomorrow. And she'd wake up... now!</p><p>"Was that too much?" He looked torn between laughter and concern.</p><p>"No... No. I didn't expect it, that's all..." This was real. Oh Goddess, this was <em>real</em>. Chicane felt some reckless confidence hit and lowered her voice, continuing, "If you're lucky, maybe you'll get to try again another time with a little more follow-through."</p><p>"Is that so?" Sephiroth teased back, voice like velvet.</p><p>Her mouth was so very dry. Chicane could only muster a flustered nod. Sephiroth smirked and she became confident that she'd died on Gen's motorcycle and was in a very perverted afterlife.</p><p>"I'll head to bed now. Good night, Chicane." He went to move past but drew close enough to whisper, lips brushing the shell of her ear, "I think I'll try again Friday night, if the show is good. A reward for all of your hard work."</p><p>Chicane couldn't suppress a tiny, breathy moan at the feeling. Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up, but he merely smirked again and continued on his way to the guest room. The scent of his hair drifted into her nostrils again and she put her head down. This was too much to handle. The piano emitted a low, jumbled chord. In the distance, Sephiroth laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Year's End Feast is upon us. Chicane receives an unexpected and delightful pile of gifts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Year's End Feast - aka a big pile of dialogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday passed much the same as Tuesday did. Genesis brought Chicane to rehearsal. Chicane spent the vast majority of her time practicing or wondering how the show would turn out. The final dress rehearsal went off with barely a hitch. Chicane didn't see Sephiroth until she went to hit a few final things in the music room that night. Possibly because of his promise, or because Genesis didn't leave the room, he only offered her an enigmatic smile and a secret wink. That was enough to keep her up all night, replaying what happened between them over and over in her head.</p><p>Needless to say, she woke up late on Year's End Feast day. She wasn't well-rested, but she was wide awake. Chicane made a conscious effort to look as beautiful as possible. It was feast day, after all. Everyone would think it was for photos. Well, except for Gen, who'd been giving off hints that he knew what was going on with Sephiroth and Chicane better than she did. And Sephiroth, if Chicane could exist in the same room as him without spontaneously combusting.</p><p>Regardless, it was the Year's End Feast. A time for gathering. A time for memories. A time to cherish one's bonds. A time, Chicane pondered, for gifts. She would make Sephiroth cave and give his reward early. Then again, she was supposed to be on vocal rest… It was only a day and a half. She could hold out. Tomorrow night, she'd achieve two of her younger self's dreams in one fell swoop. There was no greater gift she could imagine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As tradition dictated, she gathered all her Year's End gifts into a bag and brought it with her into the dining room. Chicane was late enough getting up that Angeal and Gillian were about to distribute their gifts.</p><p>"There she is. You always stay up too late before feast day," Roxanne lovingly chided.</p><p>"Like every year, I couldn't sleep for anticipation," she replied with a smile. </p><p>"I'm glad we don't have to continue without you," her father teased, dipping his head to Gillian.</p><p>"For our dear hosts and dearer friends, may your cider never empty," Gillian offered.</p><p>Chicane's parents revealed a charming pair of ornate goblets. Roxanne cooed, "Oh Gillian, they're just darling. Thank you."</p><p>"For my brother in arms and dearest friend, an accessory to aid you in your quest for honor and glory. May it lighten your burdens," Angeal continued.</p><p>Genesis was already pulling on the slotted leather gloves, flexing his hands experimentally. "A perfect fit, and much lighter than the Alphas. Thanks, 'Geal."</p><p>"To our resident diva, some vocal insurance, fresh from our garden. May your song always take flight," Gillian said. </p><p>The bag was heavy, but it made sense when Chicane pulled out an immense jar of honey and an even larger bag of her favorite ginseng tea. The Hewleys were expert gardeners, but she hadn't seen anything to clue her in to this present the last time she visited.</p><p>"This is amazing. Thank you so much, Gillian, Angeal," Chicane answered in an ecstatic, if quiet voice. Gen got up from the table to put the kettle on for her, ruffling her hair. Chicane remained on her best behavior and didn't snap at him for it.</p><p>"And for the strongest man I've met, the third of our trio, something practical. May <em>Masamune</em> never wear, tear, or rust," Angeal finished. Sephiroth held a gorgeous large bar of resin, the best thing for polish.</p><p>"A truly kind gift. Thank you, Angeal." It appeared Chicane had missed him giving his gifts out, since there was nothing left next to him at the table. She would catch him later and give him the scarf. Maybe he had something to give her in return that she wasn't seeing? </p><p>Everyone rose from the table, moving to different activities. Chicane's favorite thing about Year's End was the sprinkling of gift exchanges throughout the day. Family exchanges usually happened in private, while exchanges with friends and guests were more formal. Prolonging the presents made the feeling of goodwill last all day. She lugged her jar of honey and sack of tea to the kitchen.</p><p>"This will last me all year. It was so thoughtful of them," she murmured.</p><p>"I think my gift on Tuesday was the most thoughtful, though," Genesis teased, a slight edge to his voice. Chicane turned crimson, hands faltering as she reached for a cup.</p><p>"Never gonna happen, she said. Impossible." He shook his head and barked a bitter laugh.</p><p>"Nothing happened," Chicane insisted. Nothing had happened, but so many things had <em> nearly </em>happened that her head spun.</p><p>"That singing didn't sound like nothing, Chicane. Or, perhaps, the staging?" Gen took the mug from her hand and prepared tea while she stood there, mouth opening and closing uselessly. He sighed, stirring honey in, "All I'm saying is I am patient, and I'm doing my damnedest to be nice. But, I care about you, and I don't know what you expect to happen, and I don't want you to get hurt. Especially by a guy I can't beat up."</p><p>"I..." What <em>was</em> she doing? Chicane accepted the mug and leaned against the kitchen island, watching the steam rise. "I don't know either. I don't have my hopes up for anything. Nothing happened, but I won't deny that it's a possibility, now. I guess I'm just seeing what happens."</p><p>"Just... be careful. This isn't a situation that both parties can walk away unscathed from." Gen stirred his own mug and leaned with her. That didn't smell like tea.</p><p>"But, enough with doom and gloom. I got you a more tangible present." He reached into his pocket and produced a small box. "So we can stay in much better touch."</p><p>It was a brand new PHS, with the charms from her current one already attached. Chicane's phone had spotty reception at best, and had been dropped, thrown, and abused frequently.</p><p>"It's so shiny. I'll try and take good care of this one, Gen. And I'll try not to call you every day." She navigated to her contacts and found everything was already taken care of, including adding a number she didn't have before. Sephiroth - +090-966-2040.</p><p>"I made sure you wouldn't want to." He smirked.</p><p>"Does he know?" Chicane wouldn't call unsolicited, no matter what happened after tomorrow night. She wasn't a creep.</p><p>"Tch, yeah. We had a long chat during our run this morning. Turns out dueling your commanding officer doesn't really work out too well, though."</p><p>"It's your responsibility as a brother, I suppose. And you're still alive, so it can't have been that bad." Chicane didn't see a reason for him to duel Sephiroth, but he did get touchy when it came to people interested in her.</p><p>"If you don't hear from me after I head back to Midgar, you know what happened," Genesis joked.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do to get you some leniency," she teased.</p><p>"Ugh. Just because I'm accepting this doesn't mean I have to like it. No jokes. No comments. No references. And for the love of the Goddess, don't let me see you up to anything," Genesis lamented, putting a hand over his face. From this close up, Chicane could see a cut on his arm that hadn't completely healed. </p><p>"Who's up to something?" Angeal said, poking his head in.</p><p>"No one, right now. Here, 'Geal. May the Buster sword stay as untarnished as your honor." Chicane reached into her sack for his gift. </p><p>"This is a gorgeous set, Little Bit. Thanks." Angeal grinned.</p><p>"I think you saw me grab this a while back, but I held onto it for Year's End. May your strikes always find their targets." Gen threw Angeal a pink materia. Their eyes met and something passed between them. Weird.</p><p>"What's that?" Chicane asked. She hadn't seen that color before, but she knew Angeal wasn't much of a spellcaster.</p><p>"Long range materia. Very rare. It will help me with foes that are normally out of my reach. Thanks, Gen." It clinked as Angeal pocketed it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was turning out to be a delightful Year's End Feast so far. She spent some time playing seasonal tunes on the piano, taking time to neither talk or sing, before joining everyone for a light lunch. There were a variety of tea sandwiches and baked goods, and everyone seemed in good spirits. At least, until her parents started on their annual torture session.</p><p>Every year, the Rhapsodos family hosted a massive party on New Year's Eve. And every year since Chicane started dating, they pressed her about possible love interests. Since the boys were back, it could only be worse.</p><p>"So, Chicane, have you found a date for Saturday night?" Her father inquired, voice playful. There was something in his voice that sounded devious. Was Davis about to rope one of the boys into it? </p><p>"Oh, I'm uh... still weighing my options, I'm afraid," Chicane demurred with a blush. The blush grew brighter still as she reached for a sip of water with her right hand and bumped Sephiroth's left.</p><p>"Well, you've got two great options right here at the table, dear," Gillian wisecracked. Angeal choked.</p><p>"I... Ahem. I don't know about that." His voice was even more gruff thanks to the cucumber sandwich's betrayal. He looked slightly battered too, come to think of it. Then again, he could have trained yesterday.</p><p>"I'd rather we not think about it, if we're being honest," Genesis groused. He knew exactly who Chicane would choose, if given the option.</p><p>Sephiroth said nothing, taking a sip of his water. </p><p>"You'd be hardpressed to find a woman more lovely than our Chicane," her father started, even more conspiratorily. Oh, he was scheming... Chicane resisted the urge to groan, focusing on smothering a scone with clotted cream instead. Just keep holding on. Get through it without fixing on one person, and she could pick anyone she wanted.</p><p>"In all the places I've been, I've seen no one as radiant," Sephiroth agreed quietly. </p><p>Roxanne gasped. Chicane dropped the scone, pastry and knife hitting the plate with a clatter. Genesis had his head in his hands, muffling a groan of irritation. The table was silent, each Rhapsodos freaking out in their own way.</p><p>Chicane was crimson, but braved a look to her right to see tender eyes. Oh. He wasn't joking or playing with her. This was real. Somehow that was even more flustering. There must be something in the water. Was it possible that she was still asleep?</p><p>"You're too kind," she finally managed to stammer out. He smiled and tilted his head to her, ever the gentleman in company. She couldn't hear anything but her pounding heart and racing thoughts. Chicane could tell her parents were peppering him with questions and compliments, but couldn't make out a word.</p><p>Sephiroth just indicated his interest in her to the whole family. This was more than ghosts of kisses and singing with her to appease her. More than hooked arms and holiday shopping. More than a promise to follow through, or an unknown discussion or duel with her brother. This was beyond the daydreams of a besotted teenager. Chicane could hardly sit still for wondering what would happen next.</p><p>What did happen next was a sharp contrast to her dreams. Gen smirked, turned towards them, and opened his damned mouth.</p><p>"That reminds me of when we were kids and Chicane—" That was enough for her to snap out of shock and awe.</p><p>"We're not going to talk about that, Gen." Chicane's eyebrow twitched.</p><p>"Oh, I think it's a funny story actually. Very appropriate to the situation." The devil danced in his mako-brightened blue eyes. He knew something she didn't, it seemed.</p><p>"Not at all, actually. In fact, it would be in your best interest to be quiet," she insisted, face pulled into a polite grimace. Angeal was already laughing, since he knew exactly what Gen was getting at.</p><p>"My best interest, huh? Well it might be in someone else's best interest to hear about this."</p><p>"Genesis, I will light you on fire." Chicane rose from the table with a start. She'd get her materia right now. Fuck it. Happy Year's End. Let's burn the whole manor down.</p><p>"Nothing would bring me more joy than seeing you try," he cackled.</p><p>She started to say something else but Roxanne cut her off. "Uh uh, Chicane. You're on vocal rest. Sit down and drink your tea. Genesis, don't torment your sister. It's a holiday."</p><p>She sat back down heavily, affixing her brother with a murderous glare. His smirk was evil. So much for a delightful afternoon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Master Rhapsodos called Chicane and Genesis into the music room a little while after lunch. He held out two envelopes. "Well, you two are getting older. Genesis, you've brought more honor to our family than we ever could have imagined; and Chicane, we know you'll achieve anything you set your mind to. This will help with that. To your continuing growth in adulthood."</p><p>The envelopes held keys. Chicane looked up at her parents in confusion.</p><p>"We thought it prudent to purchase a flat in Midgar. You're both welcome to stay here whenever you're in Banora, of course. But Chicane, we know your ambition doesn't end at a Mideel theatre. This will be a place for you to land whenever you're ready to audition on LOVELESS Avenue. And Genesis, we know you have somewhere to stay, but this is a place away from the Shinra building. Somewhere to relax, and recuperate. To be the man, not just the hero." Roxanne was tearing up, and Chicane felt wetness on her cheeks too.</p><p>An investment in her dreams. Tangible evidence her parents believed in her. A launching pad for her ambitions. She got out a "Mom, Papa, oh!" before she succumbed to sobs. They hugged it out for a while, tears on every face.</p><p>Chicane's gifts were well received, but nothing could top an apartment and she knew it. Time with family was a treasure, and it had been so long since Genesis could be a part of it. The conversation was a little stilted, though. Maybe because she didn't give Genesis his present?</p><p>"Oh, Gen! I can't give you your gift right this second. I made Sephiroth go halfsies with me. And you went in with me on his gift, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Well, I planned to get him something else, but I think that I've given up enough, considering. Go clean up your makeup and we can track him down." Mascara tracks weren't a great look, she had to admit. Kind of weird that he wanted her to look nice, given his discomfort with the situation. And what did he mean given up? Nothing had happened. What a drama queen.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth was on the back porch, looking out on the grove. He smiled warmly when Chicane walked up, Genesis at her side.</p><p>"I wondered when we'd get to this part." He looked so relaxed. The grove did put a person at peace.</p><p>"To keep you warm, no matter how cold Midgar gets," Chicane said, offering her covertly acquired package.</p><p>"The material is exquisite. Thank you." He let their hands brush for a second longer than necessary as he took the scarf.</p><p>"And for Genesis, from the two of us, here." She couldn't think of anything more to say until he saw it.</p><p>Genesis revealed the gorgeous volume and gasped, a sharp intake of breath. His hands glossed over the bindings, felt the pages, reverent.</p><p>"There is no hate, only joy; For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds..." Chicane let her (practiced) recitation trail off, anxious.</p><p>"This is..." Genesis started and stopped, emotion clear on his face. "This is a treasure I don't deserve."</p><p>"Your pages kept falling out when you'd read aloud at night," Sephiroth recounted.</p><p>"You used to say the first thing you'd do when you made it is get the nicest copy of LOVELESS you could find. Guess we beat you to it," Chicane added. Genesis pulled her into a crushing hug. She knew that LOVELESS was incredibly personal to him. This might have been more meaningful than the apartment to Genesis. </p><p>When he released her, he had the smallest, most genuine smile. "As an extra gift, I think I'll go read and pretend I don't know where you are. Might I suggest a walk in the grove?"</p><p>Sephiroth nodded, turning, "Would you give me the pleasure of your time, Chicane?"</p><p>"Of course." She took his arm. <em> Thank you, Gen. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chicane had walked through the orchard hundreds of times. Not as often recently, given the increase in monsters, but she couldn't be safer right now. When they hadn't been able to see the house for a while, Sephiroth stopped and turned to Chicane. The sunlight and shadows dappled the area, bathing both of them in soft light. </p><p>"It was hard to find a gift for you. We haven't known each other very long at all. But... I've felt a connection with you from our first meeting. You've proven yourself to be kind, talented, and so beautiful. Tuesday night was when my desires became clear. Hearing an angelic voice begging to be loved, to be protected... It's hard to deny." Sephiroth's voice was soft, tender again, even though Chicane was pretty sure he was messing with her.</p><p>"I found this yesterday. I spoke to your parents early this morning, and Genesis as well. All that's left is to ask you. So, Chicane," he pulled a thin box from the pocket of his coat, "Will you accept this gift and allow me the honor of courting you?"</p><p>It was a small platinum and crystal pendant. Understated and simple, but clearly of the highest quality. If she accepted this, her life would change. Chicane would be spoken for in a serious way. Her heart pounded harder than ever. She wanted to fling herself into his arms. To scream, shout, and kiss him like crazy. But it wasn't done for offers of courtship like this. She'd have to save it for a proposal; That is, if she didn't die right this second from the sheer impossibility of the situation. She pondered again the theory that she'd died on Gen's motorcycle and this was the afterlife.</p><p>Chicane looked her companion in the eyes, smiled softly, and said in a carefully modulated tone, "I can think of no greater honor. I accept."</p><p>Sephiroth's eyes smoldered as he drew nearer to fasten the pendant around her neck. She was close enough to kiss him now, if she dared. She started to raise on her toes, but Sephiroth stopped her, tilting her chin up towards him.</p><p>"Tomorrow evening, and no sooner," He reminded. He leaned in and kissed her cheek instead. Chicane couldn't help but gaze after him as he moved away, longing plain on her face.</p><p>"No long faces. Don't you want to discuss the courtship?"</p><p>"Yes, but..." She pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Patience, dearest Chicane. You'll have to spend a lot of time waiting for me, after all." He smirked.</p><p>"Not as much as you might think. My parents bought Genesis and I a flat in Midgar. I'll be headed up for auditions at the beginning of next season, if I'm lucky. And I'll be able to call you. I'll write letters too!" They could have romantic walks through LOVELESS Avenue. Dinners at the finest restaurants… Her imagination ran wild.</p><p>"I have a lot of work, Chicane. I frequently disappear on missions for days or weeks at a time. And when I am in Midgar, I can hardly leave the Shinra building without a crowd forming," Sephiroth explained, already apologetic.</p><p>"Then I'll come to you when it's convenient. I'll bring takeaway and sing arias for you while you read reports. I can say I'm visiting Genesis, or Angeal, and no one will look twice. You can get me a badge with special clearance," she corrected. </p><p>"I have press and fans following me everywhere I go. Women regularly throw themselves at me, I—"</p><p>"And you asked to <em> court </em>me? It's not too late to change your mind," Chicane joked. With comments like this, she wondered what his vows would be like.</p><p>Sephiroth actually flushed. She had never seen him flustered before, but this seemed like the closest she'd get.</p><p>"Look, I get that it's not going to be a cliched relationship. There will be challenges I wouldn't have with someone else. You're the most famous and beloved man on Gaia right now."</p><p>"I'd give it all up if I could." The concept of his fame seemed to pain him.</p><p>"I'd tackle any adversity if it meant I could walk with you like this." The reassurance came out of her mouth without a moment's thought. Chicane clammed up. Was that too forward?</p><p>Sephiroth closed the distance once again and finally, <em>finally,</em> kissed her on the mouth. It was the perfect blend of pliable and smooth. Chicane's eyes fluttered shut and she let him press her closer. The magnetism she felt before was nothing compared to the spark of this first kiss. It lasted a millennia in an instant, and it was a loss when he pulled away. Her arms had snaked their way around his neck, fingers threading through impossibly soft hair. </p><p>They stood there for a minute, neither speaking or kissing, foreheads pressed together. Chicane reassured him with one look, and Sephiroth kissed her again, delicately cupping her face.</p><p>"I couldn't wait any longer." The confession was so soft, she wasn't sure she was meant to hear it. She smiled and leaned in to his touch.</p><p>"I won't hold it against you. You did follow through, after all."</p><p>"I did," he replied, satisfied. Sephiroth started to kiss Chicane again but pushed her back to whirl around and kill a monster she hadn't heard creep up. She hadn't even seen him draw a weapon. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I thought I got them all before I brought you out here." </p><p>Chicane was too starstruck to say anything. She hadn't seen him fight outside of the press footage. It was everything the magazines said and more. Honestly, since she knew she had nothing to fear from him, it was hot. He was so graceful. So statuesque. So... Chicane just gawked.</p><p>"You... that's... it's okay," she stumbled out.</p><p>"Ah, I didn't frighten you, did I? Or hurt you when I pushed you?" Sephiroth inquired, checking her over. His eyes stopped when he saw the look on her face.</p><p>"No. Not at all," she answered, averting her gaze. She crossed an arm to grip the other. How embarrassing.</p><p>"We should get back before I need to slay anything else. It would be inconvenient if you swooned and I had to carry you," he teased.</p><p>Chicane took the arm he offered and walked back to the house, pressed a little closer together than when they'd left.</p><p>"You know, speaking of people throwing themselves at you... You'll have to watch a lot of stage kisses," she mused.</p><p>"Are they real?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"Meaningful?" He cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"To the performance, sure. To me personally? Not a bit." Chicane shook her head.</p><p>"Then it's just acting," Sephiroth answered. She breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When they got back inside, Roxanne screamed in delight. "Oh! Oh! I knew you'd agree! Oh look at your courtship pendant! Oh, it's so darling! So bright! Oh, Chicane!"</p><p>She sagged and Sephiroth propped her with an arm. Speaking of swooning... He helped her into the nearest chair, which proved just enough fuel for another outburst.  "Oh and there's just no one better you could have as a beau! Oh! Gillian! Gillian! Come look! Sephiroth and Chicane are courting! Isn't her necklace just the dearest thing?!"</p><p>Gillian rushed in, as mothers do, and cupped the crystal in her hands before joining Madam Rhapsodos in squealing. They sounded like two crazed hens.</p><p>"Wow! My Goddess! What a lovely pendant! Such workmanship! I always thought it would be my 'Geal that put one on her but General Sephiroth of all people! You've got a good one indeed, sir!" She wagged her finger at Sephiroth. Either from hearing his name or out of pity, Angeal stepped in to derail the conversation.</p><p>"Mom, I told you she was a sister to me. It never was going to happen." He shook his head, smiling.</p><p>"Lots of boys say that about lots of girls, 'Geal. But look! Aren't they so beautiful together?</p><p>"Of course. Congratulations, you two. I knew you'd pull it off, Sephiroth."</p><p>"You knew, too? Did everyone know but Gillian and I?" Chicane felt a little silly if that was the case.</p><p>"He pounded on my door yesterday and demanded I help him out. We must have gone to half a dozen jewelry stores before he found a crystal that he liked," Angeal remarked with a booming laugh.</p><p>Chicane looked up at Sephiroth, incredulous, and he turned away. "The others had flaws."</p><p>She reached down and laced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back. He turned back towards her, smiling and their eyes met again. There was a flash and they separated, surprised.</p><p>Chicane had forgotten that Angeal always had a camera handy. He had one that printed photos with him today, apparently, since he was already shaking the photo.</p><p>"Oh, that's a keeper. One for the family album for sure. Your kids will want to see it one day." Chicane went to snatch and it and he held it above her head. She scowled, but before she could reach for it, Sephiroth grabbed it. This courtship already had its advantages.</p><p>"You look beautiful." He held it low enough for her to see.</p><p>"We really do make a nice couple." It was one for the scrapbooks for sure.</p><p>"Here. Get close. I picked up this digital camera before I left. It's the newest type. It'll send them to your phone or email if you'd like, or I can get them printed." Angeal beckoned the two of them through the house, taking a pile of photos.</p><p>Posing for photos was a work thing for both the SOLDIER and the actress, and it took a lot of sighs from Angeal and occasional quips from Gen (I'm just reading here, but you look like you're taking a presser) before they loosened up. The mothers followed Angeal, cooing and cawing over each photo, until Master Rhapsodos emerged from his study. </p><p>"Marvelous. Just marvelous." Davis was already sipping an amber liquid. Chicane couldn't tell if it was cider or whiskey, but it was a holiday. And a celebration. It could be either.</p><p>Once Roxanne was satisfied (and had forced Angeal to send her every single one), Davis clapped Sephiroth on the shoulder. "Marvelous occasion. You're a lucky man. Step into my office, we'll have a chat and a drink to Chicane's health."</p><p>"Certainly." He followed, leaving his consort to the mercy of an eager mother. </p><p>Roxanne rambled for what must have been half an hour about how excited she was, what a lovely pendant, such an honorable man... What were their vows? When would they handfast? Tonight? Chicane hadn't really considered it yet. She didn't want to handfast before her performance in case the share of energy made her sick. She'd heard of it happening in really rare cases. She couldn't even follow what her mother was saying after a certain point. Roxanne had always been high-strung, but this was an as-of-yet unseen level of excitement.</p><p>Eventually, Master Rhapsodos and Sephiroth returned, Davis grasping the general's shoulder like he would Gen's. "You've found yourself a wonderful man, Chicane. My blessings and then some."</p><p>"Thanks, Papa." Chicane smiled, eyes softening. </p><p>"But it's Year's End Feast and there isn't much feasting going on! Let's gather at table, everyone, and let the meal begin."</p><p>Her seat next to Sephiroth was even more appropriate now. He pulled out Chicane's chair for her.</p><p>"Such a gentleman," Roxanne sobbed. Genesis stared at the cutlery like he was picking one to off himself with. The staff laid out the dishes and joined the table. It was the Year's End Feast, after all. If any staff remained, they were welcome to share in the meal.</p><p>"Before I start this absolutely gorgeous meal, a toast." He held up his glass. Now it was cider. Chicane wished she could get drunk, but high Es didn't hit themselves. One goblet of cider and lots of water for her, or she'd pay the price in front of the audience tomorrow.</p><p>"To the family. My wife, Roxanne, my joy. My son, Genesis, my pride. My daughter, Chicane, my glory. To our dear friend, Gillian, and her son Angeal, who I call as good as my own. To the Hero of Wutai, choosing to join my family on such an auspicious day. To Sephiroth and Chicane!"</p><p>Everyone touched glasses and took a drink, and Davis continued.</p><p>"To a year spent in growth, success, and love. To the hard work of our staff for another year. To Year's End and the New Year before us!" They toasted again and cheered. Oh, thank Gaia, he was making a plate. Chicane was ravenous.</p><p>The food and drink flowed and for the first time, she watched everyone around her drink without joining them. Angeal got louder. Gen's stories and gestures became more dramatic. Davis became more physical (which she'd already witnessed earlier). Roxanne and Gillian were even sillier than before.</p><p>The only person who seemed unaffected was her confidant. He must have had at least three goblets of cider over the course of the meal, but he remained unchanged. Chicane peeked around before poking him under the table. How improper! Even more improper, she leaned over to talk to him in a lowered voice.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be drunk by now?"</p><p>"The mako makes the alcohol burn off faster. It would take a lot for me to become intoxicated." He replied, close to her ear. She suppressed a pleasant shiver. It wasn't the time to succumb to that.</p><p>"What about them?" Chicane nodded towards Genesis and Angeal.</p><p>"They've been drinking since lunch. It's been a hard day."</p><p>She snorted, trying to silence a laugh. The boys noticed, of course, and Chicane watched Angeal stow a flask that she hadn't seen before.</p><p>"Hey, hey, none of that there. No cute inside jokes. You haven't been together a day." Genesis took a swig of cider.</p><p>"What did I say, Gen? I was worried about bringing Fair home because I thought he'd fall in love with our beautiful sister. We didn't even bring him," Angeal boomed.</p><p>"Didn't even bring him." Gen echoed.</p><p>"We shoulda known this would happen. Little Bit's always had a thing for him," Angeal admitted.</p><p>"So does every girl on Gaia. Well, almost," Gen cackled.</p><p>"Almost is right." They laughed, clinked glasses, and drained them.</p><p>"Hey, hey, none of that there! No cute inside jokes," Chicane teased.</p><p>"Oh, Chicane. My sweet, darling, little sister. <em>Your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess</em>..." Act III, she recognized it.</p><p>"That's a fine." Sephiroth cut in.</p><p>"No LOVELESS at mealtimes, regardless of occasion," Angeal agreed. "Cough it up."</p><p>"I left my wallet in my room." Everyone could tell he was lying.</p><p>"It's on a chain, Genesis," Sephiroth pointed out.</p><p>Gen scowled and handed Sephiroth a 50 gil piece. Sephiroth held it out to Chicane.</p><p>"It's yours, dear. He quoted at you." </p><p>"That's a FINE! No pet names." Genesis snatched the coin from your open hand.</p><p>"Finally, the tables have turned, Sephiroth. My sister will be your undoing! I'll get my money back one way or another." He slapped the table in excitement.</p><p>"Well, at least he's finally happy about it." Sephiroth drained his goblet.</p><p>Chicane went to bed with a light heart and a full belly, and quickly fell into a deep sleep. She felt no anxiety about tomorrow's performance at all. After all, the impossible had happened today. She knew it would happen again tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I decided to sprinkle some traditions in this AU. The Rhapsodos family are wealthy landowners and thus, a part of society. It's expected for a suitor to court Chicane properly. To do so, a consort must notify the closest family members and any rivals of their intended— this gets any pesky duels out of the way ahead of time. Once that's done, they must obtain a suitable courtship pendant- these are decently sized crystals. Then, they propose to their intended with the pendant, and they get a chance to respond. Once a couple agrees to a courtship, they are expected to share vows and a handfast forthwith. You might notice that didn't happen. :)</p><p>The vows are meant to be guidelines for the relationship, and if a partner breaks one of their vows, the courtship can be called off with no questions asked. Thus, it's less "I'll love you for all time" and more "I vow to be faithful." They'll be talked about a little more as the fic continues.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, they see that performance Chicane's been worrying about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning found Sephiroth in a great mood. He woke up and moved through his katas in the grove as the sun rose, then broke into Genesis' room to get him up to run. PT waited for no man.</p><p>"I hate you." Gen rolled out of bed as the door popped open, dressing and pulling on his boots robotically.</p><p>"I know." Sephiroth smirked.</p><p>"This is bullshit. Let's go get 'Geal."</p><p>Angeal was already outside when they arrived. They ran ten miles around the area, scoping for threats at the same time. On a muggy summer's day in Wutai, it had been tiring. On a crisp winter's morning in Banora, they hardly broke a sweat. They finished within 90 minutes, as expected for 1sts.</p><p>"Tell Little Bit to break a leg if I don't see her before curtain, okay?" Angeal asked as he headed into his house.</p><p>"You know it," Genesis agreed. They walked briskly back to the Rhapsodos manor, cooling down.</p><p>"Why would he want her to break a leg?" </p><p>"Theatre thing. A lot of people believe it's a curse to wish good luck on someone the day of a performance, my sister included. She's got some pretty weird superstitions. She's probably already in her head since the dress rehearsal went well on Wednesday," Gen chuckled.</p><p>"So what should I say?" Sephiroth felt nerves start to hit.</p><p>"Eh, whatever you want. She might not even be listening. Prepare to see Chicane at her most haywire," he warned as they walked back into the house.</p><p>It was barely nine, but Sephiroth could already smell that honey-ginger-Chicane aroma from the kitchen. If he listened hard he heard a steady stream of swear words murmured under her breath.</p><p>Genesis leaned in close and whispered, "Do me a favor."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Go in there to make a cup of tea and break a mug," Gen murmured</p><p>"How would that help?" This had to be an elaborate joke.</p><p>"It just does. Make sure it looks like an accident. Go." He ushered Sephiroth towards the kitchen.</p><p>He couldn't be sure Genesis was serious in his request, but took him up on it anyway. He could always replace a mug, right? </p><p>Chicane paced in the kitchen like a madwoman, face clean of makeup and cinnamon hair pulled into a massive topknot. He noted with satisfaction that she was clutching her courtship pendant tightly in one hand. She didn't notice him enter, even when he intentionally grazed past her to get into a cabinet.</p><p>Sephiroth let a bright blue mug slip from his fingers as he pulled it out. It hit the kitchen floor and shattered into about a thousand pieces. Before he could apologize, Chicane stopped in place and cheered. </p><p>"Oh thank the Goddess! I could kiss you right now. An accident in the morning means the show won't be boring! Tonight will be just fine." She delicately stepped around the shards and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.</p><p>Sephiroth didn't understand a single part of what was going on, but knew well enough to offer a hesitant, "Break a leg."</p><p>She flashed a brilliant smile, "Thank you."</p><p>He left her to her broken mugs and rituals. Better to give her space to... do whatever it was she was doing than risk ruining her mental. Sephiroth turned to leave but stopped to examine the photos on the front of the refrigerator.</p><p>Baby Genesis and baby Chicane in their mother's arms. Genesis and Chicane as small children, posing in the grove with their parents. Genesis and Angeal as little boys, grinning at the camera, holding toy swords; Angeal is missing a tooth. Genesis and Angeal with their arms around Chicane, all three smiling at the camera. Genesis, maybe fourteen, dressed in black with a mask on his face; Chicane is behind him, pouting while dressed as a ballerina. Genesis, Angeal, and Chicane at the train station; the boys are in cadet uniforms and Chicane smiles with wet eyes. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth, smiling by firelight in SOLDIER 1st uniforms.</p><p>He remembered Angeal taking the last photo— it was the night the two of them caught up to him in rank. Angeal was the only one who still wore the basic uniform; Sephiroth and Genesis had swapped for armored coats in the three years since. He lingered over the photo for a second, smiling, before examining the last few. </p><p>Chicane in a black dress and heavy makeup, a massive coronet on her head. Chicane in a billowing white gown stained with very fake looking blood, hair a wild mess around her shoulders. Chicane, hands in the air and mouth wide open. These must have been from other performances. He wondered if a photo of tonight would join the lineup. Or a photo from last night... He smiled to himself. He wouldn't mind another spot on the fridge.</p><p>What a wonderful surprise everything had been this week. Angeal had warned him about Chicane— had, in fact, taken Zack and himself aside (before he decided to return to Gongaga) to discuss her. He could still recall the absurdity of the situation.</p><p>Angeal had sat at Sephiroth's desk, in Sephiroth's office, and stressed how it would enrage Genesis if anyone made passes at his sister. Sephiroth had wondered why he was in the conversation. Then Chicane walked into him barely a few hours after he arrived and the warning bells sounded. </p><p>A shapely girl in an oversized Shinra shirt and shorts almost too short to notice, with a wild mane of red hair cascading around her shoulders. And the first thing she did was open her mouth and interrogate him, voice music even rough from sleep. She was audacious, and he'd never realized that was attractive to him. She simultaneously rambled an apology and ogled the contours of his muscles. But, Angeal's words were a chime in his head that reminded him to distance himself. This was Genesis' sister, and Genesis was his dear friend.</p><p>She'd been feisty with her brother too, in an endearing way that made him smile. Then they went shopping and the bells became klaxons. If he'd thought she was lovely before, it was nothing when he met those stormy gray eyes again. She'd turned herself into artwork, makeup immaculate. She didn't hesitate to touch him or move close to him in the store and no one had ever done that. </p><p>When Genesis said she didn't look like a goddess, he nearly opened his mouth to disagree. But while Chicane was hotheaded, she knew better than to argue when she'd made a mistake. Angeal had stared at him long and hard before requesting he take Chicane's arm, but it wasn't warning enough. Genesis saw them whispering together again and removed Chicane from the situation in an instant. </p><p>He made sure his sister was out of earshot before needling Sephiroth with veiled insults. Then they heard a scream and ran down the street to watch Chicane cast Genesis' most powerful ice spell to protect a child. In the mist of mako and ice she was Shiva. And she was sagging, the exertion too much. He pulled rank on his friends and commanded them away, earning blazing glares from them both.</p><p>Sephiroth thought he'd intimidated Chicane with his questions at first. Then, she lied to his face (he was very aware of Genesis's gift plan), played with Angeal, and gushed about music within a fifteen-minute span. He heard her sing later that evening and he couldn't focus on anything but the sound. He'd heard the muffled sounds of many performances from outside the President's box, but this was different. An ethereal voice just outside his door, asking to be loved. He knew then that he was ensnared.</p><p>The next night he tried to work from the music room, so he could admire her and sign off on reports at the same time. But after ten long minutes of exchanging glares with Genesis, the protective brother left. And Chicane, alluring as ever, pleaded for him to sing with her. He let her think she was convincing him to do it, and reveled in the intimacy of their shared piano bench.</p><p>He followed her lead and when she stopped, adorably flustered over the concept of a stage kiss, he played his hand. He had Chicane in his arms, ready to give in to his attraction, when they were interrupted. Sephiroth only allowed himself to flirt with her before retiring for the night. It was fortunate, all things considered— she deserved more than stolen kisses. When it came to Chicane, Sephiroth's discipline slipped.</p><p>So, he did the only thing he could think of— dueled Genesis in the wee hours of the morning for her honor, and won. Then, he found Angeal, dueled him for Chicane's hand, mutually acknowledging it was a formality, and won. Then he waited for Chicane and Genesis to leave and dragged Angeal around the entire region to find a suitable pendant.</p><p>He rose on the morning of Year's End Feast and spoke to Master Rhapsodos after he directed his staff for the day. He was jubilant, and brought his wife in for Sephiroth to ask as well. Mistress Rhapsodos was quieted several times. Then, he dueled an understandably angry Genesis again, avoiding destruction of the family's property. After that, they reached an understanding, even though Gen looked at him with a glimmer of hatred.</p><p>Chicane agreed to the courtship, lovelier than ever. She said the sweetest things he'd ever heard, and reassured him in ways he didn't know he needed.  Finally, he was unable to resist kissing her soft, full lips. It was a miracle he'd even lasted that long. If it weren't for a Headhunter emerging from the trees, he could have kissed her for ages. </p><p>Then again, it was a blessing in disguise. It gave him the clarity to resist her, even as she gaped at him with come-hither eyes, lips parted, in reaction to his strength. That was a mental image he couldn't allow himself to linger over. </p><p>Everything had been pleasant surprises so far, so he was willing to take today with an open mind. In his experience, talent and eccentricity were always hand in hand. He took a long shower and finally got some work done. He was nearly finished with the massive pile of reports he'd brought on leave when Chicane poked her head into the guest room.</p><p>"I'm about to head out, but, um..." She blushed.</p><p>"Did you want to borrow my motorcycle helmet again?" He grabbed it from his things. She was getting more use out of it than he ever did.</p><p>"Well, yes, but also... There's a wrap party after the show tonight." Her fingers danced over her courtship pendant. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, letting her finish her thought.</p><p>"It's for cast, some family, and um, significant others. Would you accompany me? It's black tie so you could just wear whatever you're wearing to the theatre. The director and her husband have a large home nearby, so they host it every year. We like to take the back and walk through the woods." Oh, so it was the newness of the relationship that had her blushing like that. She was too sweet.</p><p>"Of course, starlight. It would be my pleasure," he replied, letting his face soften. The pet name slid off his tongue like he'd planned it.</p><p>Her lips formed the word 'starlight' for a second before she flashed a dazzling smile. "I'll see you later, then."</p><p>"I look forward to it." </p><p>Chicane walked out and made it a good distance before turning back for the helmet. He expected it, and met her halfway, capturing her lips in a searing kiss before letting her leave for real. There was something satisfying in seeing her have to collect herself. Then again, she probably got the same satisfaction from his lack of restraint.</p><p>When Genesis returned, he stood in the doorway of the guest room for almost a minute waiting for acknowledgement. Sephiroth was already done, but wanted to get on Gen's nerves just a little bit. The hot headed man tossed Sephiroth's helmet at him before whirling on his heel and sweeping out of the room.</p><p>"You know what, never mind. You can just look like an idiot and break Chicane's heart."</p><p>At that Sephiroth nearly ran after him. "What?"</p><p>"I was going to take you to pick up a bouquet, but not if you're being a jackass." Genesis was walking towards the front door so they were clearly still going, but Sephiroth let him rant.</p><p>"A bouquet?" </p><p>"The absolute largest one we can find. It'll be from all of us, but you're going to give it to her, given the situation. It's the first time Angeal and I will see her in a starring role, y'know. Kind of a big deal." He folded his arms behind his head. Oh, he was just as nervous as Chicane, wasn't he?</p><p>"Oh." The photos of Chicane he'd seen earlier didn't look very old, come to think of it.</p><p>"It's been over five years since Angeal and I left home. She had just turned 16 when we joined SOLDIER... I mean, we all knew she was talented, but it wasn't anything serious back then," Genesis recalled, brow furrowing.</p><p>"And we got involved in a long and ugly war, and there was no time to visit. Chicane's letters went from 'I miss you, when will I see you again' to 'I wish you could see this show'. I have so many photos in 'Geal and I's place. My parents would start a letter reminding me how proud they were of me, but they'd end up talking about her accomplishments too. You'd think I'd be jealous, but..." He sighed. "I was so proud of Chicane for finding her path in life like I had found mine."</p><p>"So, the culmination of a dream?" Sephiroth summarized.</p><p>"Basically. But you had to stick your pretty boy face in the middle of it," Gen taunted.</p><p>"So, here we are. Buying a bouquet larger than her head." They had just entered the florist.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>They looked over everything the florist had prepared and none of it met their combined standards. They did have to trouble the poor person to start one for them, but at least they were agreeing on something. When the bouquet was suitably massive, Genesis carefully passed it to Sephiroth.</p><p>"Protect this with your life."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Genesis then had the florist make a second, less impressive bouquet. </p><p>"From my parents." He <em> would </em>make sure his was better.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"You did bring a tuxedo, right?" Genesis asked as they returned home, precious bundles in tow.</p><p>"I brought two. I was unsure of how many parties we were going to."</p><p>"Oh, good. Tomorrow will call for dress uniforms, but it's always good to have a spare. I will say, I'm surprised that everything has gone so smoothly."</p><p>"You dueled me. Twice." Sephiroth pointed out.</p><p>"That's expected. I just thought the handfast would do something to Chicane, you know? That sharing of energy... I thought the mako would have an effect, but she seemed fine last night. Not sick this morning either. It's nice to have one last thing to worry about." Genesis relaxed.</p><p>"What do you mean, handfast?" He followed Genesis into the house and placed Chicane's bouquet in a vase offered by a maid. Genesis followed suit with the extra.</p><p>"Psh, good one. When you held the crystal with Chicane and shared your energy before you put it on her neck. You know, when you exchanged vows? You... did... do that, right?" His tone grew louder and more incredulous the more confused Sephiroth looked.</p><p>"I didn't know that was expected of me." He'd never heard of a handfast in his life. Wait… Angeal had said something at the jeweler, but Sephiroth hadn't been listening. And Davis might have passed over it in his "so you're courting my daughter" speech, but he hadn't been listening then, either…</p><p>"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T MAKE A SINGLE VOW TO MY SISTER WHEN YOU ASKED TO COURT HER? IS CHICANE WORTH NOTHING TO YOU?" Genesis' hand went to where he'd wear his scabbard, and when it came up empty he rushed across the house.</p><p>"So, a third duel, then." He strode to the music room and grabbed the <em> Masamune </em>from where it leaned against the wall.</p><p>Genesis left, Rapier in hand, and Sephiroth followed, obedient. He didn't understand why they were still on the street until they reached Angeal's door. Angeal, having heard the shuffle of iron and Genesis' stream of angry curses and insults, was already outside.</p><p>"What is it now?" The Buster sword was slung across his back for safekeeping, but a hand twitched towards it.</p><p>"Not a single vow. They didn't share their energy. Goddess knows, I have been tolerant, but I can't ignore this slander. Join me, and let us strike him down. For Chicane." Genesis was quiet with rage.</p><p>"That is a dishonor on her that I am unwilling to accept. Shall we?" Angeal answered. The three of them found a clear spot in a distant grove— despite any struggle, they still had to protect civilians.</p><p>Their duel lasted the better part of an hour. At first it was two versus one, but Genesis requested to fight alone, and eventually Angeal had to bring it to a stalemate. Genesis looked battered; both men were disheveled.</p><p>"Stop! The two of you will destroy everything if you keep at it. Sephiroth, why didn't you handfast with Chicane?" Angeal's buster sword and short sword kept the blades from their intended targets.</p><p>"I didn't know about the vows or the share of energy. You told me to court her, not to give her Mako poisoning." Sephiroth was frustrated. Every time he thought things were okay, another hoop was placed for him to jump through.</p><p>"That's part of courtship! You find a strong, intact crystal for a pendant. You offer her the pendant, ask for her hand. You clasp hands around the crystal, make vows for the period of courtship, about faith and trust and honor and all that important shit. Then, you channel your energy through the crystal like you would to use materia, and through the crystal, your energy is shared. You got the right pendant, you just didn't use it. Goddess, how can you be so ignorant?" Genesis pressed his blade a little harder into Angeal's.</p><p>"You know how." Sephiroth withdrew Masamune with a flourish, sheathing his blade. The rapid movement caused Angeal's cheap shortsword to snap, and the piece clipped Genesis's shoulder. He withdrew Rapier, gripping the wound with a wince.</p><p>In another world, another time, this wound would be the end of the world. Here and now, it was an accident between friends, easily patched up. Genesis healed himself, and the trio returned to prepare for the performance that night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In a show of goodwill, Genesis found a black velvet ribbon for Sephiroth to tie his hair back with. Sephiroth allowed Genesis to enter the hired car ahead of him. Angeal let them be frosty and cordial instead of knocking their heads together. After all, at least they were talking. Sort of.</p><p>Reporters for the local press and the Shinra papers crowded the outside of the the theatre. </p><p>"I may have had to mention you two were coming so they'd let us use the Shinra box," Genesis explained before strutting out of the car to a thousand flashbulbs. Angeal sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. </p><p>They let Master and Mistress Rhapsodos head out next, keeping them safe from the inevitable. Angeal ushered Sephiroth out next. </p><p>"C'mon. Gotta get it over with. Better to have me go after so they don't keep you. Go on. Do it for her." He practically pushed Sephiroth out.</p><p>"General! Are you celebrating Year's End in Mideel?"</p><p>"Are you a guest of Master Rhapsodos? If so, how do you like Banora?"</p><p>"Have you tried Banora White juice?"</p><p>"Do you have any plans now that the war is over?</p><p>"Stand here, please."</p><p>At that last, he stood and gave his usual enigmatic half-smile for the papers. When the flashes slowed, he only offered one answer.</p><p>"Are you here for the show? I've heard Miss Rhapsodos will be divine." </p><p>The volunteer ticket-takers were clearly overwhelmed by the unexpected load, and scrambled to direct him to the Shinra box. Genesis hadn't bothered waiting, of course. Sephiroth had never sat and properly watched a musical play before, let alone seen more than the Shinra box at the Loveless Theatre, so it was another welcome surprise.</p><p>After a short delay, Angeal poked his head in. "Beats the normal seats for sure. We'll be able to see every detail from here."</p><p>Genesis snorted. "We'd be able to see them from the back of the room."</p><p>"You're right. <em> She'll </em> be able to see every detail of <em> us </em>from here," Angeal corrected.</p><p>"If she wants to, with a consort like him," Genesis groused.</p><p>"She will," Sephiroth assured. After all, Chicane hadn't protested the lack of handfasting. She'd still been eager to see him this morning. Their kiss was as passionate as it had been the day before, if not more so.</p><p>"Man, this brings back memories, though." Genesis was energized by the venue, leg starting to jitter.</p><p>"Heh, I remember coming to see you and Little Bit and the theatre was nearly empty. I sat in the front row and tried to psych you out."</p><p>"You and Chicane did this before?" He tried to imagine what that must've been like.</p><p>"Yep! We were 14 and 15. Chicane was Meg Giry. She was so bitter about it, too. Her whole job was announcing when I was around."</p><p>"Well, it would be weird if you were her Raoul." All I Ask of You was the only song he'd been exposed to so far, so it was all he knew.</p><p>"Hell no! The audience doesn't care about a Raoul. I was the Phantom. I hit a growth spurt that year and towered over the girl I was singing with," Genesis insisted.</p><p>Before Sephiroth could ask anything else, the house lights went down and the room went silent. </p><p>He spent the first 15 minutes scanning the stage for Chicane and paying little to no attention to the setting. A broken chandelier... the Phantom of the Opera mentioned... The music started, harsh and powerful. Finally, there she was... in the chorus? In a tiny corset and skirt combination. An older woman was singing, a middle-aged man with her. Something told him they were meant to be comic relief.</p><p>The comic relief- Carlotta, he now knew - began a nice aria but was interrupted by an accident a few bars in. Oh, that must be Meg Giry. He could see why it would be annoying. Carlotta quit (and rightly so). They finally introduced Chicane! She began the aria, voice hesitant with nerves.</p><p>Her voice was an elixir to the spirit as she grew confidence. They swept her into a grand skirt matching Carlotta's, and she was beautiful. Her eyes swept the crowd, the boxes, and met his. Sephiroth's heart raced.</p><p>Her Raoul had an introduction, of course. He had to resist a scoff. They'd clearly styled him to look like Rufus, white coat and all. But, that was the society they lived in. Shinra made the heroes, the celebrities, and the culture.</p><p>Chicane was questioned about her new tutor, put in a dressing gown. She stared, haunted, at some distant figure she could only see. Raoul appeared again, and Sephiroth rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I don't like the way he looks at her," Angeal murmured.</p><p>"That's what I said!"</p><p>"So we're agreed, then," Sephiroth grumbled.</p><p>He had to agree with the Phantom. Raoul was no good. And there he was, in an overly large mirror. Chicane stepped through, and the music intensified. Genesis and Angeal tensed.</p><p>"This is it." Genesis was on the edge of his chair.</p><p>Sephiroth listened, rapt. The Phantom sounded better than Raoul. The lights hit the two of them in a boat. Wait a minute…</p><p>"Y'know, those pauldrons look a little familiar," Angeal teased. The music transitioned.</p><p>"Man and mystery... really?" He sighed. Yep. They lived in a society.</p><p>"Shut up, this is where it gets good."</p><p>The Phantom pulled higher and higher strings of notes from Chicane. She reached a high note like tinkling china. Genesis silently lost his shit. Angeal held a fist in pride.</p><p>Chicane's hand caressed her throat in wonder, chest heaving. The next song began, Genesis mouthing the Phantom's words. Well, if any character was going to seduce Chicane's, at least it was the one who dressed like Sephiroth. Chicane followed the Phantom's every direction, transfixed. She was beautiful in submission, in wonderment, in sleep. He'd better hope no one asked him about the musical later.</p><p>The Phantom finished and the theatre erupted in applause. The last two songs were power and talent on parade.</p><p>Chicane wondered about the mask, pulled it off. The Phantom pushed her in his outburst and he couldn't help but tense when she fell. Thank the Goddess, things lightened up... at least, until the Phantom struck again. Again, Sephiroth wasn't sure how he felt about the villain dressed like him.</p><p>Again, Raoul didn't listen to Christine. A fool, for sure. Then the tone changed and he recognized the chords. He wasn't sure he'd helped Chicane with this at all, but it was a warm memory. It felt even more heart-clenching with the violins behind them.</p><p>Their hands... the words... This was clearly supposed to be a facsimile of a handfast. Sephiroth was also a fool.  His hand went to his temples for a second before he looked back at Chicane with longing. He'd wronged her. Tonight, then. They'd slip away from the parties as soon as they were able to. He'd take her home and give her the handfasting she deserved. Among other things, Goddess willing…</p><p>They reached a brief intermission and the lights came up. He relaxed.</p><p>"What do you think so far?" Genesis asked.</p><p>"We should have bought a bigger bouquet," Sephiroth quipped.</p><p>"Anything else?" Angeal asked, eyes narrowing.</p><p>"I understand the reason for your anger earlier," he conceded.</p><p>"You better make it up to her." Gen crossed his arms.</p><p>"I plan to."</p><p>The next large number after the intermission was sure to get stuck in Sephiroth's head. He was impressed by the orderly crowd at the Masquerade, costumes of different colors glittering and flitting in and out. Oh, good, the Phantom was in a different costume now. Raoul was in a fake dress uniform that Rufus Shinra wouldn't be caught dead in.</p><p>It seemed the second act would be a flurry of action. Plans by the protagonists, manipulations by the Phantom, Raoul convincing Christine to join him in the plan...  It was to be a war. The ensemble was in shambles. Christine was lost in a battle with herself.</p><p>She sang of her father and Sephiroth followed her eyes to see her parents in a box on the other side of the stage. It was a beautiful song, earning her another round of applause.</p><p>Finally, things came to a head. Both plans enacted at the same time, the Phantom on stage in a cloak. He seduced Christine... Christine turned it around on him. Chicane beguiled with hooded eyes and exaggerated, slow movements. It would fool someone who hadn't seen her as much as he had, but then her eyes darted past the Phantom to meet his eyes. It was only a second, but Sephiroth's heart raced.</p><p>"Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question... How long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" </p><p>Tonight was definitely going to be something special. He was putty in her tiny hands. He'd give Chicane anything she asked of him. They shared only a fleeting moment of connection, but he could barely focus on the ending. It was the point of no return for Sephiroth as well.</p><p>The love triangle reached its climax and Chicane had an impossible choice. Desperation in a fine white wedding gown. Even the Phantom redeemed himself in the end. Raoul received a boon that he clearly did not deserve. The play ended in the uproar of an approaching crowd and the Phantom's love reciprocated for only a second.</p><p>They joined the rest of the audience in a standing ovation, which only grew louder as each part of the cast emerged. Finally, Raoul. The Phantom. They gestured to Chicane. Shouts grew to screams and whistles. Roses littered the stage. The cast took bows and then welcomed the director and the plainclothes staff.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you, for coming to our Year's End presentation of The Phantom of the Opera. I admit, this is quite a larger turnout than I expected. I suppose I have the fine gentlemen in the Shinra Electric Company Box to thank for that. Before I continue, I'd like to thank our 1st Class SOLDIERs and, indeed, all members of our armed forces for their hard work and service."</p><p>Everyone turned to them and applauded, including the crowd on stage. How embarrassing. This wasn't about them at all. He, Genesis, and Angeal gave the expected polite nods and sat down again.</p><p>"I'd like to thank our sponsors from across the region, including the Banora White Juice Company, Mideel Inn and Suites, and of course, Shinra Electric. Without your contributions, none of this would be possible."</p><p>"And of course, none of this would be possible without our absolutely fantastic cast." She began introducing the major players by name, to continuing applause. The noise grew as she went from minor to major characters.</p><p>"In the role of Viscount Raoul de Chagny, Mr. Theo Frobisher!" Cheers and applause.</p><p>"In the role of Christine Daaé, Miss Chicane Rhapsodos!" Another standing ovation. More flowers thrown to the stage.</p><p>"And, in the role of The Phantom of the Opera, Mr. Sigmond Bellveil!" The applause didn't stop until the man took the mic.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you. Let us not forget our director, Agnes Bishop, one of the finest women I've ever known." He held a hand out to the director. She bowed to a swell of applause.</p><p>"I'll try to keep it to a few words, as I'm sure we all have homes to return to this fine Year's End night. This is the finest cast we've ever had in my 12 seasons here, both in performance and character. I've also decided that this will be my last. I'll leave my shoes to be filled by the capable Mr. Frobisher and the other gentlemen of the company. Thank you for 12 memorable years, and good night."</p><p>The audience politely applauded, despite the fact that many had never stepped foot in the theatre prior to tonight. The curtains finally closed and the crowd began to disperse. Genesis guided the group to the back.</p><p>"We'll wait for her to leave the dressing rooms. Easier to avoid the papers too." They took up positions in the dim hallway, eyes glowing in the dark.</p><p>Sephiroth clutched Chicane's bouquet and awaited her return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Triumph, drinks, and a duel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chicane was triumphant. She'd never seen the theatre so full, and she performed even better than expected. And their faces... Genesis hopping to his feet in pride when she hit the high E...  Angeal's clenched fist... Her father, in tears... And Sephiroth, enchanted. It could not have gone better.</p><p>As soon as they released her from the wedding gown, Chicane hurried to get ready for the party. Makeup and hair redone for night. Her fitted silver evening gown slid up her body, and flats exchanged for heels. She walked out to the common area, stopping to adjust her courtship pendant in the big mirror, and it was then that someone finally noticed.</p><p>"Oh, Chicane!" Agnes yelped, hugging you tight, "I'm so glad Angeal finally asked you. I guess now that the war is over, he has time for these things..."</p><p>"It's not Angeal," Chicane protested as her castmates descended, marveling over the pendant and her luck.</p><p>"We can keep a secret. It's okay to tell us if it is."</p><p>"If not Angeal, than who? Theo, you two didn't pull one over on us, did you?"</p><p>"Sadly no, the Goddess did not deign to gift me her hand. But let me know who it is, so I can duel them for the right to your attentions!" Theo dramatically clutched his fist.</p><p>"Oh! I don't think that would go well for you," Sigmond cautioned. He'd just cracked open the door and shut it again in shock.</p><p>"Is everything alright, Mr. Bellveil?" Mag, formerly Carlotta, asked.</p><p>"I believe Miss Rhapsodos has company awaiting her exit." He was wan, as anyone who opened a door to the three most powerful men in the world and instinctively shut it in their faces would be.</p><p>"Ah, that's my cue to leave. I'd hate to keep the boys waiting. Don't worry though, we're coming to the afterparty. I'll see you all soon." Chicane gave her curious castmates one last smile before striding across the room and slipping out the door.</p><p>Her childhood self would die at the sight. The three men together looked like a centerfold of women's fantasies. Or, they did until Angeal and Genesis grinned and Sephiroth stepped towards her, hand outstretched.</p><p>"You were exceptional," he began.</p><p>"Superb," Angeal added.</p><p>"We are so proud of you," Genesis finished, voice thick with emotion.</p><p>Chicane hugged her brothers. When they pulled away, she looked back at Sephiroth, who hesitated a second before kissing her hand. Angeal snapped a few photos, and curtailed Sigmund to take one of the group when he walked past. </p><p>"Party's still at Agnes', right?" Genesis asked. He'd been to a few wrap parties in his time, after all.</p><p>"Yeah. Should be able to go out the back and through the bushes," Chicane explained.</p><p>"Alright. 'Geal and I will go ahead to make sure it's clear. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," Genesis replied, giving Sephiroth a pointed look.</p><p>Chicane took Sephiroth's arm with a delighted smile. They walked a distance behind the other two. How weird. Before, Gen struggled with the idea of leaving them alone and now he was encouraging it. His moods were so unpredictable.</p><p>"Chicane..." Sephiroth stopped right after he began, taking a second to struggle over words.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I didn't begin our courtship with the honors a lady of your standing deserves. I apologize. I will share a handfast with you whenever you're ready," he promised. "I was unaware of the traditions involved in courtship."</p><p>"Oh, is that all?" She laughed.</p><p>"Is there something else?" He seemed alarmed by the reaction.</p><p>"I thought you were waiting until after my performance, just in case something went wrong. If you had asked, I would have requested we wait anyway. I didn't realize you just didn't know about it." Chicane squeezed his arm affectionately.</p><p>"I'm a lucky man then." He gazed down at her, fondness in his eyes.</p><p>"There is one thing, though." She smirked.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"You did promise a reward for my hard work," Chicane reminded, tone a little darker. The success of the night made her daring.</p><p>"Hmm... I don't suppose a kiss would suffice at this point, would it?" Sephiroth teased.</p><p>"For a performance of that caliber?" She cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"You're right. We'll have to figure out something suitable. Unless you already had a request in mind?" She didn't know he was such a good flirt. Chicane shivered, and she wasn't entirely certain it was from the cold. There were a lot of things she could ask for, but she wasn't nearly brave enough.</p><p>"Not yet. I'm sure alcohol will loosen my tongue and open my mind, though. Shall we?"</p><p>They reached the end of the wooded trail, revealing an estate with warm lanterns and music playing. Many of Chicane's castmates had beat them to the party, what with using the road and walking in the front door. But for her, the back route with the winter wind blowing through the trees was another tradition.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chicane led Sephiroth into a mob of excited performers, many of which had just started drinking. Some already connected the dots when Genesis and Angeal arrived without them. It was "Oh, Chicane!" reprised for several minutes until they found something else to discuss.</p><p>Chicane did take some satisfaction in seeing Theo blanch and go to the bar, only to run into Genesis and Angeal and flee. They said something she couldn't overhear before she joined them.</p><p>"Rum punch for my sweet little sister, and something a little more evil for my... comrade," Genesis said, handing over drinks. Sephiroth's cup smelled strongly of grain alcohol. Chicane sipped on her rum punch, feeling a bit like a child.</p><p>"I suppose it is our turn to be the drunk ones," she mused. Until Sephiroth brought up handfasting, her plan was to drink until someone needed to carry her home. But she didn't want to lose the chance...</p><p>"Are you sure?" He hadn't taken a drink yet.</p><p>"Yeah. We can handfast tomorrow night, if you'd prefer. It'll give you a little time to think about your vows," she replied, pleased.</p><p>Sephiroth smiled and downed his cup with ease. Chicane's jaw dropped. Well, back to Plan A, then.</p><p>"I mean, you don't have to do it that fast—" She started to caution, but Sephiroth shook his head.</p><p>"If I don't, we'll be here all night." He had mentioned how hard it was for SOLDIERs to get drunk... When Sephiroth reached for Genesis and Angeal's bottle (which was, in fact, grain alcohol), Genesis whooped.</p><p>"Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time. Let's toast. Gather up, you guys." Gen must have inherited their father's proclivity for toasts. Chicane topped up her rum punch, the feeling of being the kid with apple juice at New Year's intensified.</p><p>"To your health!" Genesis cheered. Their cups chimed together and the boys drained them before filling them again. Chicane drank hers and refilled it as well, the boys watching with hardly concealed mirth.</p><p>"You don't have to keep pace, Little Bit," Angeal assured.</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" She asked. Oh, it was already hitting. Angeal laughed.</p><p>"To our honor!" Clink. Gulp. </p><p>Folks started to crowd around, joining the SOLDIER boys on their stream of toasts. Eyes turned to Sephiroth for the next one. </p><p>"To Chicane," he said, and the crowd echoed it. Clink. Gulp. She couldn't feel her smile.</p><p>"To our heroes!" Chicane cheered. Clink. Gulp.</p><p>"To success!" Agnes offered. Cheer. Clink. Gulp. Oh, she should probably stop. It hadn't all hit yet, but Chicane could feel the alcohol sinking in.</p><p>The bottle was empty and the boys looked like they just started to feel it. Genesis' smile looked downright evil. Then again, it kind of always did.</p><p>"I know you SOLDIER boys have to hit it hard or you won't feel a thing, so I made sure to stock up on the serious stuff. That wasn't the only bottle, don't worry," Agnes teased. "Chicane, be a dear and grab another from under the table. These old bones hate to bend nowadays."</p><p>She focused, kneeled, and pulled out a full bottle of grain alcohol and a full bottle of rum.</p><p>"Now we're talking. I'll letcha refill the punch bowl if you're still trying to keep up." Angeal wouldn't usually encourage stuff like that, Chicane thought. Guess he was feeling it. She knew she should stop while she was ahead, but she mixed up more rum punch and ladled out a cup. Chicane could handle her alcohol pretty well, given the variety of parties she'd attended.</p><p>"That's my sister, right there," Gen cheered as she rejoined the circle.</p><p>"No Rhapsodos is a quitter," Chicane asserted.</p><p>"Damn right! Now, where were we... Oh. To a sold out show!" Cheer. Clink. Gulp. Focus... refill.</p><p>"To coming home," Angeal boomed. Cheer. Clink. Gulp. When did the ladle get so slippery? Got it.  </p><p> "To courtships," Sephiroth purred. The look in his eyes... Well, it's a good thing they were in company. Oh! Clink. Gulp. That was enough. Chicane couldn't think of a toast, feeling toasty herself.</p><p>"You got me, boys. I think I need to sit down." She was starting to regret her choice in heels, but pure muscle memory allowed her to totter over to a chair without dropping.</p><p>Gen and Angeal laughed at Chicane's admission, but Sephiroth followed her, a cute furrow between his brows. She was floating.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He stooped a little awkwardly to meet her gaze.</p><p>"Mm, I'm good now that you're here." Chicane reached a hand out for him, wanting to tug him in for a kiss. Sephiroth had no business looking like that. Absolutely none at all. Immaculate tuxedo... hair pulled back... Wait a second.</p><p>"Where did you get that ribbon?" It looked just like one of hers. One that was attached to a priceless brooch...</p><p>"Oh. Genesis gave it to me earlier."</p><p>"Ugh, Gen! I'm going to set him on fire." She tried to get back up but stumbled, forgetting the heels in her anger. Sephiroth caught Chicane before she fell into his chest, and held her as though they'd meant to dance all along.</p><p>"Do you even have materia with you?" He chuckled.</p><p>"Of course. I put my bracer on my leg." She flaunted a leg out of the slit in her gown, flashing a daring amount of thigh.</p><p>"It's a lovely leg, but it appears to be bare." His eyes hovered a little longer than would be polite. She reveled in it.</p><p>"I musta put it on the other leg when I changed. I'll just go to the powder room and fix it, and then I'll murder Gen. It's that easy." Chicane started to turn, but Sephiroth held her tighter.</p><p>"Starlight, you can barely walk. I think you should save your murder attempt for another time." He pressed a kiss into the top of her head and she relaxed.</p><p>"Well, if you say so. Mm, you know what?"</p><p>"What?" He was so pretty looking at her like that. </p><p>"Theo said he'd duel for me. You might need my materia," She teased.</p><p>"Hmm, I do remember hearing someone say that. Which one was he?" He was so gorgeous, even with bloodlust.</p><p>"My Raoul. By Gen and 'Geal." Chicane nodded towards him.</p><p>"Oh. If it's a duel he wants..." Her paramour walked them both back over to the drink table, where Genesis and Angeal stared Theo down.</p><p>"I do believe you requested a duel for the right to Miss Rhapsodos' hand? I would be happy to oblige." His tone was cold and sharp, posture straight and imposing.</p><p>Theo had clearly been drinking since before they arrived, and it must have all just hit him. There was no other explanation for the idiocy that came out of his mouth. "Certainly, sir. I would be remiss to let my chance at the Goddess pass me by."</p><p>Genesis made an angry noise in his cup. Angeal sighed, rubbing his face. Sephiroth turned to head out back.</p><p>"Hold on. This isn't a fair fight. Not even a little bit." Sure, Chicane didn't like the guy but she didn't want to see him dead. It would be a terrible damper on the New Year.</p><p>"You're right. I'll use my right hand instead of my left."</p><p>"Nah. She's gotta point. We'll put a blindfold on ya, too." Gen grabbed a tea towel from the drink station and wrapped it around Sephiroth's head.</p><p>"I know ya didn't bring the <em> Masamune</em>, so we'll give you this." Angeal grabbed a poker from the fireplace. He passed Theo a short sword from his back scabbard.</p><p>"Uh, if it's all the same, wouldn't I have a better chance with the broadsword, sir?" Theo gulped. Ah, drunken mistakes.</p><p>"You're not worthy of this blade. It represents my family's honor—"</p><p>"'Geal, I don't even think you used the Buster Sword in <em> your </em>duel," Genesis scoffed.</p><p>"...I didn't. The whole thing was a formality, anyway." He shrugged.</p><p> "Gee, thanks Angeal. How flattering." Chicane rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, Chicane. I didn't realize you were so interested. Would you do me the honor of courtship?" Angeal snarked.</p><p>"I can take both of you on at once, if I have to," Sephiroth warned. </p><p>"I assure you, he was joking," Genesis sassed. Chicane guided her drunk, blindfolded, poker-wielding boyfriend to the back garden.</p><p>"Oh. What a shame." Sephiroth seemed a little disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>The combatants arranged, Gen took charge in calling the match. A small crowd had migrated outside with them, continuing to drink and make bets. It wasn't the first time a duel happened at a wrap party, but it was surely the most exciting one.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Bishop Gardens for our match tonight. Our challenger, Mr. Theo Frobisher, in the Rose Corner!" A small cheer.</p><p>"And in the...  Shrubbery Corner, General Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Class, and Hero of Wutai! He is blindfolded, turned around, and armed with a fireplace poker in his off hand!" A much larger cheer.</p><p>"Up for grabs, the right to court my lovely sister, Miss Chicane Rhapsodos, noted soprano. Isn't she just ravishing, folks?" Whistles. She gave a regal wave.</p><p>Angeal nudged Chicane. "How long do you think this'll take? I give the kid a minute before he even moves."</p><p>"Mm... thirty seconds."</p><p>"I'll keep time."</p><p>"On my count, the duel will commence. 1.... 2...... 3!" He brandished a handkerchief.</p><p>Theo gave a strangled yell and ran at Sephiroth, sword held straight out with both hands. Angeal hissed through his teeth. In a flash, Sephiroth sent the sword spiraling across the lawn and had the poker at Theo's throat. Normal eyes couldn't quite follow the speed, leaving many blinking. The sword quivered point down in Agnes' lawn.</p><p>"I- I- I yield! Please, don't kill me!" Theo panicked, clutching his wrist. The force of Sephiroth disarming him must have hurt terribly.</p><p>"19 seconds. I think the booze slowed him down." Angeal mused.</p><p>Sephiroth lowered the poker and used his other hand to remove the tea towel. His eyes took on an ethereal glow in the dark. His gaze searched until he found Chicane and walked back over.</p><p>"My champion," she teased, leaning over the porch fence.</p><p>"As of yet undefeated," he agreed, meeting her for a kiss.</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa hey none of that! Nope! Don't like it. Stoooop," Gen complained.</p><p>"Well, he did win a duel for me," Chicane giggled.</p><p>"That was hardly a duel, Chicane. You could last longer," Angeal scoffed.</p><p>"You think so?" Oh, she was drunk if she was thinking about it. Chicane stepped out of her heels, holding on to Angeal's arm, and padded across the lawn to pick up the abandoned sword.</p><p>"Aw, Little Bit. So cute. C'mere Seph. We're putting the towel back on." Angeal beckoned him closer.</p><p>"It smells like gin and depression." Sephiroth might <em>also</em> be drunk.</p><p>"It's not that bad," Angeal consoled.</p><p>"What ho! A new challenger approaches!" Genesis proclaimed as Chicane took up Theo's spot in front of the roses. Angeal guided Sephiroth back into place, fireplace poker replaced with a badminton racquet.</p><p>"Really, guys?" It wasn't like she had never held a sword before. She made Genesis teach her everything he learned as a kid until their parents noticed the calluses and threw a fit. It was "unbefitting a lady". Not that she'd been very ladylike regardless.</p><p>"The worst thing he could do like this is give you a bruise. Unless he really tried..." Angeal mused.</p><p>"I could kill with this if I had to," Sephiroth assured.</p><p>"Yeah, I could see it. But you won't."</p><p>"Of course not. That's my future bride," Sephiroth stated, like it was a moot point. Chicane gasped in delight. Genesis choked on his drink. </p><p>"The alcohol is making you very forward, sir. I'll have to fight for my own hand," she taunted, playful.</p><p>"But of course. For your honor, Miss Rhapsodos." He held the badminton racket up like the <em>Masamune</em>.</p><p>"And, with that sickening exchange, we begin. In the Rose Corner, noted soprano, Miss Chicane Rhapsodos, fighting for her own hand."</p><p>Angeal shouted and whistled. The crowd had gone inside to console Theo, for the most part. A few stragglers clapped.</p><p>"And in the Shrubbery Corner, a lovestruck idiot! I mean, General Sephiroth, blah blah you know the rest. Blind and with a badminton racquet. On my count. One... Two....." Genesis waited an extra long moment before saying, "Three!"</p><p>Chicane wasn't about to run up on him. Even blinded. She knew he could hear her coming. She held her breath and let him come. Chicane only needed to be fast enough to get the racquet away from him. Sephiroth laughed, knowing what she was up to, and advanced towards her in a rush. She swung on pure impulse and felt it connect. She wasn't nearly strong enough to disarm him, so the sword lodged in the badminton racquet. She strained, arms tensing, and tried to gain ground on him. They weren't going anywhere. Chicane leaned her entire weight into it, digging her feet into the ground. Sephiroth didn't budge. It was equal parts attractive and frustrating.</p><p>"Hell yeah! Get him Little Bit! You got this." Angeal hooted and hollered.</p><p>"Let him have it, Chicane!" Gen whistled.</p><p>"Well, it appears I'm the favorite." She laughed. Maybe she could distract him?</p><p>"You're my favorite as well. I must say, I'm impressed. An excellent strategy. But, you lack the power to back it up," Sephiroth purred.</p><p>"And you lack follow-through," Chicane flirted.</p><p>In one rapid motion, the sword, racquet, and tea towel went flying and Sephiroth kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. Chicane responded with vigor, melting into him.</p><p>"Ugh! No one wants to see that! In an audacious move, General Sephiroth is disqualified for accosting his opponent's mouth. Miss Rhapsodos wins by default and— Oh Gaia, <em>Chicane</em>! Get a room. I had one request! One! You're both disqualified from my life." Genesis made a fake gagging sound and went inside, Angeal following him with a booming laugh.</p><p>The offensive act was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling the ribbon out of his hair. It fell around them, a silky curtain. They kissed for a long moment. When Chicane had his attention, it felt like everything else went away. Sephiroth pulled back, giving three more sweet kisses before resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>"Hi." She murmured, smiling warmly.</p><p>"Hi. How's that for follow-through?" Sephiroth's eyes were glowing again, even as they smoldered. </p><p>"Very good. I'm impressed." Chicane winked.</p><p>"You know, if we walked back down to the theatre now, we could call a car and get back with enough time for our handfast..." He suggested.</p><p>"Mm, but I wanted to get drunk enough to be carried home," she pouted. Then again, it felt like the perfect time. The energy between them was perfect.</p><p>"I could still carry you," Sephiroth offered.</p><p>She answered in an excited squeak, "Okay! Let me get my shoes and tell Gen we're leaving."</p><p>"He did say we were disqualified from his life."</p><p>"He'd still want to know where I went. Call a car?"</p><p>"Of course." He rummaged in a pocket for his PHS.</p><p>Chicane hopped across the lawn to pick up her shoes, then tapped into the house again.</p><p>"Hey, Gen?" He and Angeal were back to drinking, sitting in a corner.</p><p>"Disqualified. From. My. Life." He turned his head away.</p><p>"Okay. We're calling a car and going home."</p><p>"Just the two of you?" </p><p>"We're gonna do our handfast," she whispered.</p><p>"Oh. Well, as you're disqualified, I could not care. I'll stay and see if I can find a date for tomorrow's New Year's party. I'll see you in the morning." That was very generous of him. Genesis was well within reason to demand to go with them or make Chicane stay.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure a couple more drinks will bring you around to someone. See you in the morning." She kissed Gen's turned cheek and gave Angeal a hug before flitting back out.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"Mhm. Gen said he's gonna stay. I guess it's just the two of us." She tried not to show her excitement.</p><p>"Guess so." Chicane saw a hint of a smirk. </p><p>"Still gonna carry me?" She reached out for him.</p><p>"Your wish is my command."  Sephiroth swept Chicane off her feet without a moment's effort. "Are you comfortable?" </p><p>Her heart was pounding nearly out of her chest, but other than that… "Yes. Is this okay? We can readjust."</p><p>"It's fine." He began the walk back through the woods. It was chillier than earlier, so she was glad to be in Sephiroth's arms.</p><p>At this angle, Chicane could admire the strength of his collarbone, his neck, his jaw. The long eyelashes that almost dusted his cheeks when he blinked. The smooth, sharp cheekbones. His full, supple lips... She leaned in to press secret kisses to the juncture of neck and jaw.</p><p>"And I'm being forward," he crooned.</p><p>"Well, this <em>is </em>a bridal carry." It was the only defense she had.</p><p>"You didn't have to stop," he laughed.</p><p>It was all the incentive Chicane needed. Emboldened by alcohol and alone time, she littered Sephiroth's jaw and neck with kisses.</p><p>"Chicane..." he gasped, making a low noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Yes?" She tried to sound innocent.</p><p>Sephiroth turned his head and crushed his mouth to hers. Her body pressed into his, even as her lips parted for him. Their tongues brushed and Chicane moaned. The seasoned General pressed the advantage, leaving her gasping for breath. When they pulled apart, his eyes blazed with lust. Chicane was sure hers looked just as intense.</p><p>"Sephiroth..." She wasn't sure if she could be trusted to be alone with him.</p><p>"Chicane..." She wanted to be alone with him more than anything. Chicane buried her face in his neck.</p><p>A Shinra limousine idled in front of the theatre. Sephiroth set Chicane down just behind the building, allowing her to right her dress and try to fix her hair under dim light. Her consort was a lost cause— Chicane could see a trail of lipstick stains where she'd assaulted him. It made Sephiroth even more irresistible.</p><p>He opened the limo door for her and she climbed in, taking a seat at the back. Chicane only saw the back of the driver's bald head as he nodded to her. His companion (security, maybe?) twisted around to peer through the gap.</p><p>"Yo, it's no wonder Gen's been keeping you in this podunk. What a knockou- Hey!"  Sephiroth shut the divider on him mid-sentence.</p><p>"Sorry about that." He joined her in the back, scooping Chicane into his lap. She burrowed into him like a cat, relishing the warmth. Sephiroth wound one of Chicane's curls around his finger.</p><p>"Have you thought about your vows?" She asked. If he'd only learned he had to do them today... Maybe they <em>should</em> wait.</p><p>"I'm ready. What about you?"</p><p>"Mm, I think so." The truth was, Chicane had been planning her courtship and marriage vows since she was a kid. And, for the majority of them, imagining the man who held her now. Granted, she hadn't imagined being drunk and in his lap, but that was a win.</p><p>Oh. She should take advantage of this. But... Chicane averted her eyes, trying to stop a blush. Just knowing that there were two people on the other side of the divider made her hesitate. Sure, they couldn't see, but they might be able to hear; and they would know what was going on. She couldn't muster the courage to try anything. Sephiroth took care of that for her, pulling Chicane in for kisses that made her head spin. Or was that the alcohol? Regardless, she clung to his lapels, losing herself in the heady feeling of requited affection. A dream realized, for sure. This was Chicane's night of triumph and she would have whatever she liked. She let herself surrender to the feeling.</p><p>By the time the car jolted to a stop, Sephiroth's shirt was half unbuttoned and Chicane had ghosted her fingers over rippling muscle for a while. They knew they were a mess. They relished in it. Chicane darted out of the car, taking her lover's hand.</p><p>They sneaked into the house and smuggled Sephiroth into Chicane's bedroom, locking the door behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, some vows. A handfast. Intimacy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to bump up the rating because I forgot about this chapter. </p><p>The chapter contains depictions of sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, she was alone. In her bedroom. With Sephiroth. At night. Chicane's brain could hardly process it. The sight of him sitting on the end of her bed with perfect posture was a next-level mindfuck. Or, the outline of him, anyway. Fuck, it was dark. Chicane kicked her shoes off and reached through the slit in her dress to grab her bracer. She cast careful Fires to light candles before setting the accessory on her vanity where it belonged.</p><p>That was better. Mood lighting. In the dim candlelight, Sephiroth was a wonderful dream. His coat was hanging over one of her chairs, leaving him in a half-unbuttoned shirt, tie hanging loose. The light caressed the contours of his chest and abs, shadowed the lipstick stains... His malachite eyes still glowed, and kiss-swollen lips pulled into a slight smile. Chicane wanted to lose herself in him all over again.</p><p>But that wasn't what they'd come home for. All good things in their own time. She crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed. Chicane's dress rode up, revealing far more thigh than intended, but Sephiroth's eyes were at her neck. She reached up and unclasped the courtship pendant. Hit by candlelight, it bathed Chicane's palm in an ethereal glow. Sephiroth drew his sleeves up to the elbow.</p><p>"Are you ready?" She knew she didn't have to ask.</p><p>"When you are."</p><p>They clasped hands to the forearm, cradling the crystal between them. This felt more serious than it could have in the grove. Chicane looked into his eyes, searching for any last second doubts. All she saw was admiration. She smiled, satisfied.</p><p>"I vow to be loyal to you in our courtship." Simple. Standard.</p><p>"I vow to protect you from any hurt I can prevent." He already had. </p><p>"I vow to come to disputes with understanding instead of anger." A little more serious. But Chicane knew her temper better than anyone and knew he didn't deserve its edge.</p><p>"I vow to be honest with you in every way I can be without endangering you." A complicated vow for a complicated man. </p><p>"I vow to accept there are things you cannot share." Many things, she was willing to bet.</p><p>"I vow to share your company, now, and as long as you'll have me, as your consort." The classic closer.</p><p>"With these vows, I accept your courtship." Kind of a moot point, but she wasn't gonna mess up the tradition even more by not saying so. Sephiroth's eyes darted from their clasped hands to her eyes. Chicane nodded. She felt the crystal suspended between their hands and channeled energy through it. It felt like she was a drop in the ocean. Sephiroth's energy hit her and Chicane's mouth tasted like a reactor. </p><p>"When did it get this bright in here?" It was so bright— so sharp— so—</p><p>Chicane fainted. Sephiroth succumbed to the energy not soon after.  It was all lost in a swirl of images; impressions made in their parts of the Lifestream.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Watching a tiny Genesis swing a miniscule sword.</p><p>"Please Gen, let me have a turn!"</p><p>"You know I can't. Mom said it wasn't ladylike. She could see it in your hands." He sighed, eyes shining with pity.</p><p>"I'm so tired of not being able to do things. This is so stupid! I wish I wasn't a stupid girl!"</p><p>"Chicane! You're... not..."  A flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Please, can I do it? It would make me so happy." Master Rhapsodos' study.  The man at his desk, smoking. </p><p>"Do you think you're good enough to even make a difference?" He didn't even look up at her.  </p><p>"If I'm not now, I will be. I'll get there. Please, papa." Defiant.</p><p>"I don't—"</p><p>"Genesis said he'd do it with me." Desperate.</p><p>"Well, if your brother goes, it would be okay. Goddess knows he could use some rounding out."</p><p>The bitter, bleeding pain of auditioning for the biggest role possible and not making the cut. Knowing she wasn't good enough. Doing anything to be enough. A flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>An auntie in a lavish gown, chiding Chicane for the portions on her plate.</p><p>"If you eat like that, you'll turn into a little piggy! You don't want that, do you?" This woman was hardly one to talk.</p><p>"No... I don't." The fear. Half the plate thrown out. </p><p>Then, for a long while, the hunger. Always, the hunger. Genesis noticing the weight loss, critical. Pushing food on her. Hiding in the kitchen with him after rehearsal, eating leftovers until the hunger is gone. Worrying about not being enough. Flash.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth's face in the papers. What would that be like? To be strong, to be righteous. To be a hero. To be the best. To be more than enough. Later, what would it be like to kiss him? To touch him? To call herself his. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You can't. That's not ladylike." Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Not strong enough. Not smart enough. Not good enough." Her face in the mirror. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The purpose of a daughter is to form a courtship and get married to the family's advantage." Another curl of smoke. Another time without him looking up.</p><p>"I won't. I want to prove that you can be proud of me for me, not anyone else." Defiance, doubled.</p><p>"I don't need another son." It cut to the bone. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first difficult aria they watched her perform. The thrill of success that still chilled. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first bouquet she came home to. Acceptance. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first compliment from Master Rhapsodos. A father's eyes finally seeing. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first time Chicane heard him say "my talented daughter". Flash.</p><p>Sephiroth understood now where Chicane needed validation. He accepted her energy. It swirled, clean, sharp, pure, into his own. When he came to, he held his lover's hand. If her visions were even half as long as his, she would need the support.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A lab. Tubes. Tanks. Injections. The smell...</p><p>"Father?"</p><p>"Quit moving." His reflection in the glass. It couldn't be stomached. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kill or be killed. A hellhound. No longer.</p><p>"Father?"</p><p>"You are taking the injections well." A rush at the praise, no matter how small. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Agony as mako entered the bloodstream. The body knows what shouldn't be.</p><p>"Father..."</p><p>"Soon you will be ready." Acceptance. Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kill or be killed. Wutai. A man twice his size. Blood. A whisper of steel in the rain.</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>"You have saved us all."  Was this what it meant to be a hero? Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Agony as they whispered. Always, the whispering. They have not yet learned fear. They do not realize he can hear.</p><p>"There he is..."</p><p>"Freak." Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The new SOLDIER recruits. Two lingering behind.</p><p>"Angeal Hewley, sir. 3rd class. It's an honor to meet you." </p><p>"And I'm Genesis Rhapsodos. 3rd class. This is the face of the man that will beat you one day." Arrogant, but charming.</p><p>"Gen! You can't say that to your commanding officer. Sorry, sir." Horrified, but looking at his companion with affection.</p><p>"It's alright. I look forward to it, SOLDIER Rhapsodos." What would it be like to have friends? Flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The lab. Again. Tubes. Tanks. The smell...</p><p>"Doctor."</p><p>"Another 300cc should do it." Neither acknowledged the other anymore. What would it be like to have freedom? Flash.</p><p> </p><p>Chicane understood now where Sephiroth hid his pain. She accepted his energy. It overwhelmed her, knowing its purpose was to sharpen. To grow. It was pain, but it was pain she'd accept. A fraction of his experience.</p><p> </p><p>Chicane came to, crying out in pain, but pulled Sephiroth into an embrace. Tears rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>"You were only a child! They shouldn't have let you go through that alone!" She sobbed, clutching him to her chest, "I could never be that strong."</p><p>"Chicane." He pulled away, held her shoulders, stared her straight in the eyes. "You are enough the way you are."</p><p>Chicane's sobbing redoubled. In everything she'd heard about the handfast, she never heard of anything so vivid. It could be the extra mako (and there was so much, wasn't there; so much she felt sick thinking of it) making things intense. </p><p> </p><p>Next was the glow period that everyone hyped up. They had to stay in physical contact until the pendant's glow faded. She hooked a leg over her consort's lap and used both hands to put the pendant back on. Some people kept their hands clasped. Others hugged, or cuddled, or kissed. Some did more than that. Chicane was so exhausted she couldn't imagine how they managed it. All she wanted was to wrap Sephiroth in her arms and cry herself to sleep. </p><p>Then the euphoria hit, and she understood. As deep as Chicane's despair had been, she felt joy rebound. The pain of the mako was gone. She wanted to feel him; she longed for the warmth of his skin. In fact, as soon as she got this dress out of the way she was going to press as close as she could. Chicane moved to her feet, taking Sephiroth with her. She blew out the candles (it was too bright now, with everything), and unhooked her zipper with her free hand.</p><p>"Could you help me?" She asked. Please, take it off. </p><p>"Of course," he obliged. Sephiroth slid one hand up to her shoulder and released Chicane from her gown with the other. It pooled at her feet, a silvery second skin finally shed.</p><p>All that remained was a very expensive set of lingerie. Chicane had never been more thankful for her station in life as when she felt his gaze burning her skin. He had to be feeling it too, right? That overpowering desire to touch— the voracious need for contact.</p><p>When she felt hands on her back, she knew it was the case. Sephiroth turned her around to face him, eyes raking her figure, and she wasn't even flustered. They shared the same desire. She reached out to get rid of those pesky remaining buttons, and he shrugged off his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>There was no worrying. No insecurities. He had seen her memories, felt her energy, and said she was enough. She was enough, and she wouldn't let him be lonely. Chicane's fingers found their way to his chest, his stomach. She could purr at the way it felt. Hard, ridged muscle and velvety soft skin. Even that much contact filled her with heat. He didn't move, hand rigid on her shoulder even as his eyes closed in pleasure. He looked as though he was fighting with himself. Discipline, even now.</p><p>"Touch me," she implored, and he fell upon her like a tempest. Kisses that left Chicane wanting, almost begging for more. His hands caressed every sensitive spot and soon she moved into every touch. She wanted to be closer. She wanted free range of his body. Chicane backed them towards the bed, their frenzy only growing.</p><p>She found herself pinned beneath him, his hair loose around them both. Despite the alcohol on his breath, Sephiroth smelled so good. His hands felt so good. He was so beautiful. Chicane slid one hand down his chest and let the other wind through his hair. His body felt perfect against her. The warmth was delicious.</p><p>Sephiroth's eyes, though, were the most hypnotizing part. With how sharp her vision was right now, she could see the tiny delineation in his iris where mako green ended and the thinnest hint of aqua remained. Pupils blown wide, he gazed at her with pure, unbridled lust.  That expression was an aphrodisiac in and of itself. He met Chicane's stare for a second before descending to her neck, enacting the sweetest revenge. </p><p>Chicane tilted her head back to give him easier access, moaning at the sensation of lips and tongue. His hands finally gravitated to places less than gentlemanly, and Chicane reveled in the touch. Callused thumbs stroked lace, cupped bare skin, and she arched into the feeling. This was bliss. But she wanted to explore him, too. After everything, Sephiroth deserved pleasure.</p><p>She pushed on his chest a little and he stopped in an instant, face flashing to concern as he asked, "Is it too much?"</p><p>"No. It's perfect," she reassured, "I just... I want to make you feel good."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>He rolled them over in one smooth movement. Chicane now straddled his lap. She could feel something there, and pride burned in her chest. She took a second to admire how gorgeous he looked beneath her. Hair splayed across the bed, chest rising and falling, rippling muscles and exposed skin. A sight that was only for her. She fully intended to take advantage of it, now, in the dark privacy of her bedroom. Chicane kissed him with everything she had, grinding her body against his. That something, that hardness... She wanted it. A delicious scheme hatched in her mind. Chicane knew exactly what she would do.</p><p>She kissed her way across his face and down his neck again, leaving more lipstick stains and soft lovebites. Chicane reached a collarbone and laved it, feeling Sephiroth's hips roll in response. Interesting... She kept moving, stopping for extra attention in every spot she got a response for. Soon, her lover writhed beneath her, breath uneven and quiet groans falling from his lips. She delighted in the noise he made when she reached the bottom of his ribcage.</p><p>Chicane surrendered to her lust, trailing her tongue over his abs in a way that would usually make her embarrassed to even think about. One hand gravitated back up to the spot on his side that had made his breath catch, and the other... moved further down. Sephiroth actually moaned at this, a husky, rich, "Chicane..."</p><p>"It's all for you." She unbuttoned, slid a hand inside the other waistband...</p><p>"Chhh— You don't have to do that. It's more than enough as— hhhh!" She gently squeezed, bringing an end to thought.</p><p>"Let me do this for you, Seph..." Chicane pleaded. She wanted him bare beneath her, to kiss, to touch... She tugged at his waistband with one hand, the other stroking his chest.</p><p>He lifted his hips and helped her with one hand, affectionately cupping her face with the other.</p><p>"You don't have to," he said again, even as his eyes clouded with want, "I know it doesn't benefit you to..."</p><p>"I want to. Please. It can be that reward..." Chicane licked her lips, not even aware she was doing it.</p><p>"Then, <em>please</em>," he begged, voice rough and desperate, "Do it."</p><p>For all he said of it not being to her benefit, having Sephiroth at her mercy turned Chicane the hell on. She kissed down his stomach again, tracing new patterns with her tongue and reaching new territory to be explored. The hand on her face snaked into her hair. Sephiroth was hyperventilating at every contact. He looked so good... Chicane wanted to <em>devour</em> him. So she did. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't Sephiroth's first time, but it was the first time someone took initiative instead of letting him have his way. Chicane was, as always, a refreshing surprise.  Sephiroth's intent was to spend the rest of their night pleasuring Chicane in every way she desired, but she made it about him. He could barely focus with her mouth on him like that. She didn't seem to know what she was doing, but he'd come to realize she was a quick study. So eager to give... There was a little regret, when he thought back on how gorgeous Chicane looked in surrender on stage. But then she did something with her tongue and he knew there was nothing better than here and now. He looked down and had to bite back a moan. Chicane was staring right back. The dichotomy of her soft, caring doe eyes and his cock in her mouth was too much to handle. She was looking for validation, even now?</p><p>He let her name fall from his lips as she continued, humming in her throat as she went. That was... dangerous. It was getting difficult to stop himself from moving with her. As she adjusted and tried sucking him deeper, his control started to slip. He had to focus hard on stroking her hair with one hand, the other fisted in the blanket. She really, truly was a quick study. A genius, even. It was insane how she could do so many things to him at once when all he could do was breathe and resist the urge to thrust. The wet noise of Chicane's ministrations filled the room, echoed by Sephiroth's uneven breathing. He kept expecting her to stop, to slow down, something... She only went further, more intense, relentless. He couldn't hold back his voice any longer, curses and her name falling from his lips in reverence. Before this, sex had always been a release of tension. Fulfillment of need when he could no longer find satisfaction on his own.</p><p>This was bliss, even as it created its own tension. He lost himself in the look in her silvery eyes, in the feeling of warm wetness, in the satisfied noises Chicane made in response to his moans. It had never been this personal, before. Sephiroth had never felt like he could surrender in sex before. He was hers, just as she was his. It felt... too good.</p><p>"Chicane! I'm—" was the only warning he got out, orgasm rippling through him as much a surprise as everything else. She... Was she <em>swallowing</em>? The edges of Sephiroth's vision went white.</p><p> </p><p>Chicane was so absorbed in the task at hand (or mouth, to be precise) that she didn't realize it was a warning. The first shots filled her mouth and swallowing was the only thing that made sense. The taste... wasn't great. But it didn't have that mako flavor her mouth had before, so it was an improvement. The noises that Sephiroth made were ones she wanted to keep hearing for a very long time. She swallowed it all, and pressed a few kisses when he finished. She started to lick again but Sephiroth placed a (shaky, she noted with pride) hand on her shoulder to stop her.</p><p>"That's... You... That was amazing." He looked winded, as though he'd just run a long distance. Chicane slid up his body to lay against him, Sephiroth's arms wrapping around her. He hugged her tight, and she nuzzled in, kissing his neck. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't sure if the pendant was still glowing, but she never wanted to let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Low grade mako poisoning. A series of personal questions. A confession that had a long time coming. Rage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi thank you for reading! TW: Physical sickness (vomiting), Homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sephiroth left her bed while it was still dark, kissing her when she stirred. They'd only stayed up a little longer before succumbing to exhaustion. Chicane waited for the door to close, then rolled over to bury her face in his pillow and sleep longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drifted until the first sunbeam hit her eyes. Oh, it hurt. She slid out of bed to shut the curtains the rest of the way and the room spun. Oh Gaia. Chicane stumbled to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet. She should have taken Gen's room when he left... at least then she'd have an ensuite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right to worry about the shared energy making her sick... Not that it was much consolation. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>to vomit. Her stomach clenched. Her eyes burned. Her head spun. What was the line? No good deed goes unpunished. The smell of rum and mako made everything worse. Chicane heaved again with a pained cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door swung open. A big hand held her hair away from her face with care. Shaving lotion and mineral oil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Geal?" She didn't think she could open her eyes enough to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mornin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. We struck out last night. I was pretty drunk, so I stayed over." Oh, their quest for dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... So... Ghh—" She was sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just as bad when I got my first round of shots." A comforting back rub. He was pensive for a second, "Although, I didn't think a handfast would have that much energy in it... Unless..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane blanched even further. "Don't tell Gen!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Angeal asked, caught off guard. Then it dawned on him, and he exclaimed, "Gaia, Chicane!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was too busy emptying her stomach to defend herself. Granted, low grade mako poisoning was more of a punishment than any lecture Angeal could give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I had realized, I would have fetched the perpetrator to help you. We bailed on him for PT today so he's jogging out there alone," Angeal joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane started to say something and threw up instead. She was sweaty and tears had escaped to trail down her cheeks. But this... this was barely a fraction of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had gone through. And as a child, at that. This was only a fraction of what Gen and Angeal had dealt with. At least she could relate now, in some small way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see if I can rustle up some tea and broth." Angeal helped Chicane through the vomiting and started the shower before slipping away. She stripped and leaned against the wall of the shower until she felt halfway human again. Only then did she move to get clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane completed her morning hygiene routine at a glacial pace before crawling back into bed in a robe. Just as she started to drift off, two polite knocks at her door made her sit up. Angeal and a visibly hungover Genesis came in with soup and tea on a tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look a little better." Angeal smiled. He sat on the end of the bed (apparently the seat of choice for SOLDIERs) and served her. Genesis sat backwards in her desk chair, resting his chin on his arms. Sephiroth's tuxedo jacket was still slung over the back, giving Chicane's heart a jolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Genesis drawled, "How was your handfast? You get some good uh... vows and shit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. It was really, really nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'good. You happy?" His voice was hoarse. How much had Gen drank to suffer this much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course. What did you get up to?" Chicane asked, gingerly taking a sip of the soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Genesis decided that we were going to drink enough to make up for you and Seph dipping," Angeal began, already laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no. How... How much did you think we'd drink?" Clearly, it was more than they actually would have. Did he forget the insane amount of rum punch Chicane consumed early on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't seen Seph drink." Genesis asserted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane giggled, "Should I be concerned?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"According to Gen, it's not what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, it's about what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. Make of that what you will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no wonder 'Geal stayed over then. Did he have to carry you?" Chicane teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't 'first night as a SOLDIER' bad," Genesis snarked. Chicane still had the letter from Angeal with that story in it saved. She was considering framing it. Maybe in the Midgar flat...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close?" She smirked behind her teacup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genesis sighed, "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna drink tonight?" It was New Year's Eve, after all. Rhapsodos Manor hosted a massive soiree every year and all their parents' rich and influential friends paraded around. Chicane knew that if she could stomach it, she'd be drinking. Otherwise, it was unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely. Flask's going in the dress uniform." Genesis grimaced. Between his childhood and Chicane's letters, he knew how bad it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think there's a pocket for one." Angeal joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, I haven't seen you guys in those yet. They only show the Shinra family and the officials at those galas." There was a time where Chicane followed all Shinra event coverage obsessively, looking for her brother... and maybe also Sephiroth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you'll get to tonight. Medals and all." Gen gestured to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I bet you have plenty, what with all that heroism you got up to," Chicane replied, waving a dismissive hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch, you should see Seph's. Don't know how he puts the thing on without it sagging," Angeal dismissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely ridiculous," Gen agreed, a twinge of jealousy still evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See my what?" The man himself said, leaning in the doorway. It could have been what they did the night before, but Chicane thought he looked better than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your tux jacket in Chicane's room, for one," Genesis sassed, holding out the offending item.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your consort, horkin' up mako at 6 in the morning, for another," Angeal added, a gleam of knowledge in his eyes. Chicane wanted to throw her soup in his face. She asked him not to tell Genesis and here he was, spelling it out. She glared daggers at the back of Angeal's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?" Sephiroth's eyes widened with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than anything else, Chicane was glad he was changing the topic. It was still heartwarming to see he cared, though. "I'm feeling a little bit better now. 'Geal got me some soup and tea and well... Just looking at Gen when he's that hungover makes me feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen flicked her off, but Sephiroth and Angeal laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, I didn't notice before because they were barely open, but I think your eyes have a bit of that mako glow," Angeal mused, voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Chicane hadn't bothered to wipe the steam away after her shower, so she wouldn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh. She kinda does," Genesis murmured, squinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're really bright. Seph, you know the look better than anyone. What do you think?" Angeal squinted too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of six eyes on Chicane's face was enough to make her nervous. "I'll check later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chicane's eyes are as beautiful as ever." Another non-answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm out. If I keep listening to this I'll be the one puking. If you need me, I will be in my atelier, recovering and reading the finest work of art ever created."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen swept out of the room with a surprising amount of panache. Angeal followed, shaking his head and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you'd like, I can bring my work in here and spend the morning with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do that. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you just because of a little... Well, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth chuckled. "It's not an inconvenience. I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay. I'll, um, change then." Chicane tried to get to her feet but vertigo hit and she wobbled. Sephiroth provided a steadying arm until she could stand straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to get someone to help you? I... don't mean to impose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane saw the barest hint of color on his cheeks. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. It was kind of adorable how he thought he was imposing after she... Heh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be okay. I just need some clothes. I can sit to put them on." Chicane shooed Sephiroth away, but he didn't leave until she was sitting back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane pulled on her comfiest set of practicing-at-home clothes and, clinging to a bedpost for balance, grabbed her PHS. She wanted to see what people were saying about the performance last night. And, if she could finesse it, check her favorite forum. She got comfortable, propping herself up on the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth came back, military-issue laptop in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "Here. I'm guessing you're dehydrated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, most likely. Thanks." She opened it and took little sips. Much better. "Aren't you supposed to be on leave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, my rank means I'm subject to a pile of emails, regardless of where I am. Genesis and Angeal haven't been promoted yet, so they don't have to worry about anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm. So you're all SOLDIER 1st Class, but you're the only General?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically. I promoted in the field, so that's really the only reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been serving longer than them, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. I suspect they'll catch up to me in title soon after we return to Midgar. Then we can share the workload." He clicked on something, brows knitting together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you'll get some free time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so." He sighed, typed something, and went back to clicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you'll do with it?" Chicane asked, pulling up her own email. Her new PHS really was cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Train with Genesis and Angeal, where I can, and train on my own. And if I have time after that, bother you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You couldn't bother me if you tried," she laughed. Mideel Community Theatre newsletter... LOVELESS Study Group newsletter... Keepers of Honor newsletter... Eh, she'd check that later, just for kicks. Request for Interview - Silver Elite. Hold up. Silver Elite? Chicane felt nerves hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?" Sephiroth inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... What do you know about your fanclub?" She opened the email.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. They share personal information of a caliber that only high-ranking Shinra officials or people very close to me would know. My suspicion is that Dr. Hojo runs it, but I don't care enough to look into it." His brow furrowed. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A Chairwoman H asked me if I would answer some interview questions from the club. In exchange she'll add me to the club without answering their 'exclusive quiz'." Chicane's eyes narrowed. She was a lot of things, but she wasn't a snitch. She didn't communicate with Red Leather for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Someone must have learned about our courtship and passed it along. What are they asking?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see... Question 1: Did you experience any side-effects from the handfast, or any intimacy there after? Uh, don't want to answer that. Question 2: What..." Chicane sighed. "What do Sephiroth's kisses taste like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't dare look up from her phone, knowing she'd either burst out laughing or become too flustered to continue. She had no intent of answering the email, but it was fun to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Sephiroth asked, humor clear in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of question is that?" Chicane cawed, before losing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inquiring minds want to know, Chicane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. Alcohol, yesterday. Ff- What do kisses taste like anyway? I don't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, next question." He seemed to be getting a kick out of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. Question 3: What's your favorite thing about Sephiroth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" He turned to smile at Chicane, looking for all the world like a cat that got the cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hard to pick one." It was her honest answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cop-out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The way he looks when I s—" She faked typing it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chicane!" He cut her off, even as he laughed, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. Um. I like a lot of things about you. But as I've gotten to know you, I really like your sense of humor." Chicane looked up, nervous, only to see Sephiroth actually blush. That face was more satisfying than the one he'd made last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My... Thank you, starlight. That's sweet." He stopped checking his emails for a second, bashful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Question 4: Does he use any pet names for you? Yeah, you just did. I like it when you call me starlight. Where did that come from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Chicane's turn to blush. That reminded her, she wanted to see if they really were glowing. This PHS had some camera functions, so she pulled it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! They really are bright now. Geez, I can even tell in the PHS camera. I wonder if they'll stay like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even starrier than before." Sephiroth grabbed Chicane's makeup mirror off the vanity and passed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane sucked in a breath. In her reflection, she could see brilliant silver, and if she squinted, she could see a tiny ring of mako aqua around her pupil. "Hmm. I kind of like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you come to Midgar, you'll get a lot of weird looks. People can clock SOLDIER eyes pretty easy, but they won't know what to say about a woman with them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell them I'm 1st Class Rhapsodos." Chicane quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I'm saying is you're a little short for a SOLDIER," Sephiroth teased, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I think I could make it work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ride on Angeal's shoulders with a gun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That..." Sephiroth ran a palm over his face. "That is something you'd say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll protect me from anything 'Geal can't, right?" Chicane's eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one way to interpret my vows," Sephiroth agreed, with a fake sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regret 'em yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." His eyes glittered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cop-out." Chicane parroted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm considering giving you mako poisoning more often," Sephiroth teased. Chicane thought about how, precisely, he could do that and turned redder than her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean to say is I enjoy spending time with you, Chicane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Likewise." She replied. She wouldn't mind if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean it that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of their morning passed in the same manner, and far quicker than Chicane would have liked. Her father's aide came to summon her to his study, and Sephiroth had to leave her to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My talented daughter." He looked up from his papers at her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, papa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon. Absolutely phenomenal performance last night. Heart-wrenching," Davis praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Chicane still wasn't used to her father's approval. Combined with her dizziness, her head swam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did. In fact, I was hoping you'd do me the honor of singing at the party this evening. Merely a song or two, just for our dear friends that couldn't make it to the show."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd never asked her to do that before. It was a huge deal. Normally, she'd accept without hesitation, but with how she was feeling... "What did you have in mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The band I hired only plays contemporary music, so you'll have to step outside your comfort zone. A pop ballad, perhaps?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a lot easier than any of her audition pieces. "I can do that. Was there anything else, or should I leave you to your work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're entering on your consort's arm tonight, correct?" How was that even a question?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Chicane nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll enter after your mother and I, as your brother appears to have failed to find a suitable date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a big slight to Genesis. He was her senior, and the heir to the family. Chicane's stomach clenched. "Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The General outranks him, and I'm keen to announce your courtship." He lit his pipe, a sign she should leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll let him know. Thank you, papa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That a girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane stepped into the hall and felt the urge to vomit hit again, but not from the mako. This was the precise brand of bullshit that her father had made her suffer through her entire life. But, unlike her, Gen wouldn't take the insult sitting down. This was going to suck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She padded down the hall and barely knocked on the door. "Hey, Gen? Can I talk to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enter." Genesis was lounging on his sofa, LOVELESS in hand and a smile on his face. At least he was in a good mood. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um." She had no idea how to approach this. Usually, it was the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Judging by your face, either you're about to vomit mako again, or our darling father has put some bullshit on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Chicane managed to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then by all means, ruin the carpet. Or my good mood. The fates are cruel." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wants Sephiroth and I to enter the ballroom before you. Since you didn't find a date." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Is that all?" Genesis drawled. An evil smirk crept onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." Chicane shuffled her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please remind Master Rhapsodos that I will be accompanied by First Lieutenant Hewley this evening." He looked back down at LOVELESS, casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gen! You can't just rope 'Geal into a scheme like that." Chicane was flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, he's going along with it. Go on, let Papa know." He waved Chicane away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to tell him that your date is Angeal." This was as bad as she thought it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I stutter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you messing with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chicane..." Genesis set the book down, sat up, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm gay. Angeal and I have been dating for..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three years, four months, sixteen days and..." Angeal walked in from the ensuite, checking his watch, "two hours? Give or take."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me before?" It made sense, but Chicane couldn't help but be a little offended that it took them that long to share it with her. She worked in </span>
  <em>
    <span>theatre</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for Gaia's sake. She wouldn't have been critical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to do it in person. Took me a while to end the war." Genesis sassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do mom and papa and Gillian know?" She wasn't going to be the one to go in and drop that on her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen laughed that horrible, bitter little laugh. "They bought that flat in Midgar because 'Geal and I pulled them aside the first night we were back and told them we were living together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air left Chicane's lungs like she'd been punched. "But... Why wouldn't they accept that? And why did Gillian suggest I take Angeal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay couples weren't unheard of, even in the Rhapsodos family's sphere. Sure, Gen couldn't exactly provide a blood heir of his own without a surrogate, but Angeal could take his name. Hell, Sephiroth could take </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>name, if it came down to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma just likes messing with me. Your parents, though..." Angeal ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our </span>
  <em>
    <span>sainted </span>
  </em>
  <span>father believes my relationship is shameful. He thinks that bringing attention to it would be a dishonor on the family. He refused Angeal's request for courtship." Genesis explained. Chicane could see hurt, exhaustion, and stress... This was unacceptable. No more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a noise between rage and horror. Chicane whirled in place and stomped back down the hall, vertigo and nausea all but forgotten in the adrenaline of pure fury. Her fists were clenched so tightly her nails dug into her palms. She swung her father's study door open without knocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chicane." Davis was annoyed. Oh, she'd show him annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!" She channeled a little Phantom in her tone, but not entirely on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't follow." His answer was flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do I start? How could you refuse your son the right to courtship? How could you send me to slight him like that? To... Ugh!" If her voice carried, she didn't care. She could hear Angeal and Genesis trailing after her, Angeal's boots on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Genesis will not bring dishonor to our family with that kind of conduct." Davis' tone was cold, but he didn't match her volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Genesis is a hero, and Angeal is too! Angeal joining our family would be an honor!" Her palms felt wet. Her cheeks did too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be a circus. An embarrassment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Chicane screeched, trained voice a whip, "The way you're acting is! After everything they've sacrificed, you wouldn't even allow them a courtship?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A courtship is the beginning of the marital process. As I have no intention of your brother marrying another man, I have no reason to permit it. Really, you should understand that." He blew a smoke ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! That's it. If you want to see an embarrassment, announce my entrance before Genesis and see what fucking happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not speak to me that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't </span>
  </em>
  <span>speak to you. Not a word. I won't enter the ball. I will... I will bring shame to this family in every single way I can think of." And she could think of plenty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davis sighed, "Chicane, don't do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let Gen and Angeal enter together, and before me. If you do that, I'll be the model daughter. Songs, courtship announcements, the whole shebang. Whatever you want." She did her best to channel Sephiroth's icy, professional stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Gaia knows I don't need both of my children acting out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane swept out of the room without saying a word, slamming the door after her. She swiped at her eyes with one bloody hand, jaw clenched, and turned to see her brother biting back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chicane..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let Papa treat you that way. Not while I can stop it. Not anymore. I won't let him shit all over you like..."</span>
  <em>
    <span> Like he did to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Genesis hugged her tight enough to hurt. The anger had felt... satisfying. She'd never lost her temper to her father like that. It was unthinkable. Not when she'd spent so long trying to earn his respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she'd abandon every bit of it to protect her brother the way he'd always protected her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chicane never looked forward to the New Year's Ball, but tonight's filled her with more apprehension than all the others put together. Finally getting to catch up with Genesis was nice now that she knew the full picture, but she didn't know if her father would uphold their agreement. She didn't know if she could uphold her threat if he didn't. She had to, though. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't stand up for Genesis.</p><p>After her chat with Gen, she caught the band as they set up. They discussed the performance for a minute, and she took a look at their list. There were a few songs there that would do the trick. So if her father acted like a reasonable human being and didn't make her retaliate, it would be fine. Everything would be okay. She just had to make it through tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Chicane took her time getting ready, attempting to put the morning out of her mind. Everything would be okay. Trust the process. Positive thoughts. Positive affirmations. The silver lining. The upsides.</p><p>First, it was an upside that she wasn't sick. Lots of water and an ocean of tea (Angeal kept bringing her more like he didn't know what else to do) later, energy danced from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. Despite the... vocal and physical exertions of earlier, Chicane was certain she was in peak condition. Must be the mako.</p><p>Second, it was an upside that there were songs she knew and liked on the setlist. They might be cliché, but she knew 'em. After a quick quibble over keys, they had it settled. She wouldn't have to worry about the performance. In fact, she was looking forward to the opportunity. She would sing some fun songs, and wow some presumably influential people. It would be good.</p><p>Third, it was an upside that Sephiroth would be her date. A massive upside. A literal silver lining. Her date last year had been a friend of a theatre friend and that evening was the first time they met. It was... Rough. In her heels, she was taller than him; which, wouldn't have been a big deal if he hadn't commented about it every chance he got. She'd have to wear stilts to have that issue with Sephiroth. When her last date hadn't been discussing the <em> hilarious </em>height difference, he rambled about his cousin who worked at Shinra. He was trying to relate to her experience with Gen, but it reminded Chicane that her brother was on the other side of the world, probably in danger. Which reminded her...</p><p>Fourth, it was an upside that Gen was here. Genesis was in the building, and for the first time in six years, they would ring the New Year in together. Gen was here and not somewhere in Wutai, struggling in the cold. And after their long chat, Chicane felt closer to him than ever.</p><p>Finally, it was an upside that she felt and looked beautiful. She'd selected an off-the-shoulder silver gown that was only similar to the previous evening's in color. This one had a corseted top that flowed into a full skirt, and a constellation in glitter. She'd selected it months ago. It was funny how these things worked out. Chicane supposed she'd earn the name "starlight" one way or another. Last night, she'd been slinky, powerful, and triumphant. Tonight, she was going for floaty, ethereal beauty. Soft, smoky makeup brought out the brilliance of her eyes even further. She let her hair fall soft and loose around her shoulders and down her back. </p><p> </p><p>When she moved to the parlor, ready to enter the ball, she felt like an otherworldly being, looking down on it all. It was what she needed to keep her composure. Gen and Angeal were right behind her, a dashing picture in their dress uniforms. Both of them had a generous spread of medals on their right breasts. Cords, tassels, nifty belts... It seemed a pain to dress that way. Then again, Chicane surmised, they'd probably feel that way about her corset. Gen had a spiky red earring in. He always had to be unique. They shared a smile of commiseration.</p><p>Then Sephiroth swept in and stole her breath away. It was the same uniform, of course, but his had a <em> cape </em> . And his hair... His <em> eyes</em>... Oh Gaia, was he looking at <em> her</em>? He couldn't be. Not with that look on his face. Was it…?</p><p>"Each and every time I see you, I think you couldn't be any more beautiful, and each and every time, you prove me wrong. You are... exquisite, starlight. A vision." He bent to kiss her hand, to take her arm, and Chicane thought she must be floating.</p><p>"If I'm a vision, together we must be quite the spectacle," she flirted, and received a fond smile for her trouble. Everything would be okay. Tonight was already turning out wonderfully.</p><p>Her parents came in at more or less the last moment, and that was a boon of its own. Genesis and his father scarcely had time to exchange cold glares before the staff announced their entrance.</p><p>"Master Davis and Mistress Roxanne Rhapsodos, Lord and Lady of Rhapsodos Hall!" They entered to polite applause. </p><p>This was it. This would be the moment that determined it all. It dragged on an eternity in an instant. </p><p>"Lieutenant General Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class; accompanied by Lieutenant General Angeal Hewley, SOLDIER First Class!" A moment's silence, and then hurried, almost too loud applause. </p><p>Chicane released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She straightened up on Sephiroth's arm and they shared one relieved, affectionate glance before looking out into the ballroom.</p><p>"Miss Chicane Rhapsodos; and her consort, General Sephiroth Crescent, SOLDIER First Class and Hero of Wutai!" They entered to massive applause, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>The out-of-body, otherworldly feeling returned. They glided through the ballroom as a couple, and Chicane wasn't there mentally. She listened to herself speak.</p><p>"I must say, you two are the handsomest couple I've seen."</p><p>"You're too kind, Madam Duntree." Winning smile.</p><p> </p><p>"My heartiest congratulations young lady, you've found a fine consort."</p><p>"Thank you. I'm quite fond of him, too." Polite laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations on this exciting first step together. May your future be filled with happiness and light."</p><p>"Thank you, that's so thoughtful." Warm eyes. It was too easy.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like fresh air on her face when Sephiroth leaned in and murmured, "Would you like to dance?"</p><p>"That would be great." She relaxed and let him guide her onto the dancefloor.</p><p>They moved together like they'd done it all before.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know they taught SOLDIERs to dance," Chicane joked. He swept her back in close.</p><p>"They don't. I've picked up a few steps over the years," Sephiroth confided. He twirled her with care.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're leading me just fine."</p><p>There was something in the contact, the tension, that was intoxicating. It was another form of intimacy. The same tension as the night before, but with vastly more clothes and people involved. Two songs later, they were close enough to kiss. </p><p>"Do you mind if I cut in?" Genesis asked, charming smile in place. Interrupted again.</p><p>"Go ahead." Sephiroth bowed out, walking towards the bar.</p><p>Chicane had danced with Genesis more than anyone else. They fell into familiar, complicated patterns, winding steps and fancy feet, mindless.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." Chicane practically sparkled. Tonight was so much better than she expected so far.</p><p>"Hi." Gen's smile looked a little less pained. That was a good sign.</p><p>"It going okay?" Keep smiling. Spin. Dip. Swing.</p><p>"Mhm. I think Papa's the only one in this building with an issue." He lifted her, more effortless than ever.</p><p>"He acting up? I still have cards to play." She'd have to see if Sephiroth knew this move.</p><p>"No. We haven't crossed paths."</p><p>"That's good. I didn't want to rap instead of sing later." She wasn't joking. It was her plan if it went south mid-ball.</p><p>"He asked you to sing?" This caught Genesis by surprise.</p><p>"I must've forgotten to mention it. Yeah. Just a couple songs. Poppy stuff. Showing off my one merit as a human being." Chicane rolled her eyes, acting like she wasn't excited for the opportunity.</p><p>"Hey. You have at least two merits now. Don't discount Seph like that," Genesis joked. His pride in Chicane was still in his eyes.</p><p>"You're right. I've doubled my potential as a child this week." Playful wink.</p><p>"Got me beat. I've halved it." Easy rapport. It was so nice to have Genesis back.</p><p>Genesis danced her over towards the bar, letting her go after only a song or two. Chicane was grateful and parched. Sephiroth caught her eye and nodded her over. He was in company.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there she is! Allow me to introduce my delightful niece, the subject of your confusion. Scarlet, this is Chicane. Chicane, this is Scarlet, the Head of Weapons Development and my esteemed peer."</p><p>"Oh, a pleasure to meet you! I didn't know my Uncle Heidegger would be in attendance, let alone that he'd bring company." Winning, charming smile. </p><p>"My, what <em> striking </em>eyes you have, Chicane." Scarlet wore a violently red gown that Chicane adored on first sight. Intelligence shined in blue eyes as the woman clocked her.</p><p>"Well, you know what they say; love shines in the eyes," Chicane deadpanned. </p><p>"Kya ha ha! I like you already," Scarlet cackled, covering her laugh with one crimson-taloned hand.</p><p>"So tell me, what have you been doing while I won the war? I haven't seen you since you were this big!" Heidegger gestured to about waist height.</p><p>"A whole lot of singing. If I knew you were coming, I would've sent you tickets! I performed as Christine Daaé in the Year's End show in Mideel last night." Chicane smiled politely. It had only been four years; sooner, in fact, than the last time she'd seen Gen or Angeal.</p><p>"What a shame! I confess, I'm not the biggest patron of the fine arts, but I know Scarlet would've done my ticket justice."</p><p>"You missed a spectacular performance, to be sure," Sephiroth praised. It was the first thing he'd said since she walked up. Chicane couldn't blame him— discovering you worked with (and judging by his stiffness, disliked) your consort's relative must have been a blow.</p><p>"Oh, did you attend? The front page story in every news outlet left me a little unsure," Scarlet snarked.</p><p>"...Was it really in every paper?" Chicane hadn't gotten around to looking for press on last night yet. She meant to in the morning, but Sephiroth was so distracting...</p><p>"Yep. Look at this." Scarlet pulled out her PHS and flipped up a browser with ease.</p><p>"Heroes Night Out? C'mon, that's the best title they could come up with? The Gaian Gazette isn't worth the subscription price," Chicane whinged, even as she drank in the photos. Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal... Oh, one of her on stage. It must have been during Point of No Return. She let Scarlet scroll through the rest of the article.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Enigmatic as ever, the only comment our Silver General gave us was about the show. Our team was able to capture this photo of Chicane Rhapsodos in the role of Christine Daaé. Our astute readers may note that her eyes are cast up towards the Shinra box. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fascinated, our press waited outside to see if Ms. Rhapsodos or any of the 1sts themselves would make an appearance, but had to settle for a chat with director Agnes Bishop. Agnes, wife of Mideel Inn and Suites CEO Ignar Bishop, didn't have the answers we were looking for either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, I don't know who gave it to her, but I will say Chicane is wearing a new piece of jewelry, and that only means one thing." Bishop intimated, looking a bit nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I thought it was Angeal [Hewley, 1st Class SOLDIER], but Chicane shot that down. She didn't tell us who her consort was, but did say she'd bring him to the afterparty." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With that, Bishop scurried off. Unfortunately, we were unable to secure entrance to the afterparty, despite pleas to security. Gatecrashing prevented, we turn to speculation. Was General Crescent bringing attention to a friend's family, or complimenting a new beau? Only time will tell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So naturally, when I saw this, I just had to meet you. The mystery of you and Sephiroth revealed itself, of course, but what I want to know is what you <em> sound </em>like. Will you be performing for us this evening?" Scarlet's smile was on the sharkish side, but Chicane enjoyed it. It was refreshing to have someone be openly predatory. </p><p>"You're in luck. A few simple numbers, nothing quite so... involved, though." Chicane tried to keep a little mystery. "I should probably get over there, actually. I wouldn't want to get in the way of the countdown later."</p><p>"It was a pleasure meeting you, Chicane. We'll cross paths later on, I'm sure," Scarlet purred. Heidegger had already wandered off, probably looking for a conversation about himself.</p><p>Sephiroth took the excuse to leave and walked with Chicane, taking her arm.</p><p>"Sorry about that. If I had known Uncle Heidegger was coming, I would've warned you." Chicane's brows knitted together.</p><p>"It's... fine. Not so different from a Shinra event," he reassured.</p><p>"It does feel like work," she agreed.</p><p>"Does your family have balls like these often? Genesis never talked about them." Probably, Sephiroth guessed, because it was a sore spot. Something told him it was a sore spot for Chicane as well, but curiosity prevailed.</p><p>"Nn. Twice a year. Summer and winter. There used to be others we were expected to attend but..." She twirled a hand around. <em> The world </em>.  "I never thought I'd be thankful for monsters."</p><p>"For all the monster activity, there's still quite a turnout." They were taking the longest, most winding way across the ballroom.</p><p>"Summer wasn't quite as crowded. I think they wanted to see Genesis." <em> And you. </em>Chicane didn't want to part from Sephiroth so soon. Their electric tension had seeped into her bones again. There were so many things Chicane would do if she wasn't weighed down by expectations. If there weren't so many eyes on them at any given moment. She'd have to steal some time later.</p><p>"Guess this is you." They'd exhausted their path and the band was in front of them.</p><p>"It is. I hope you enjoy the music."</p><p>"I'm sure I will. Break a leg, Chicane." The words still sounded like a question coming out of his mouth. Chicane let them settle in her heart; let the electricity build. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth found that the other end of the bar wasn't far from the band at all. He signaled the bartender on duty and received a generous two fingers of bourbon. Being a hero had its perks.</p><p>"And now, I am pleased to introduce Miss Chicane Rhapsodos." Polite applause, then people returned to their drinks and discussions.</p><p> </p><p>When Chicane performed, she was a different woman. She kept her passions close to her chest, but when she sang, everything was on display. She was commanding. Bright. Sultry. Sephiroth was confident she could sing children's nursery songs and still manage to captivate. But, he was biased.</p><p>"Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need..." This was... sultry. The music broke.</p><p> </p><p>Wait... he'd heard this before. Oh Gaia... Really, Chicane? It <em> was </em> good and he <em> was </em> captivated. But his chagrin almost outweighed it. The looks from everyone around him as she sang were distracting. They should be watching Chicane, not looking to see if he knew she was singing about him. Yeah. He had ears. The power on the high notes... the dancing... He needed more bourbon. As he took the next few sips, Genesis caught his eye from a few seats down and wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"Can I help you, Rhapsodos?" He drained the glass, signaled the bartender, pushed it across the bar for a refill.</p><p>"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if you were enjoying the show." Clearly, he and Angeal had been hitting the flask again. Sephiroth envied them. He'd be able to put up with the crowds a lot better drunk.</p><p>"I am. The looks, though. The looks are killing me." </p><p>"Y'know, this was her favorite pop song when she was younger. Glad to see some things haven't changed."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"My father... He would have never let Chicane sing in front of his peers like this. It would never have been a thought. Or a question. No fuckin' way is his daughter getting up there and embarrassing him." Genesis took a nip.</p><p>"This doesn't sound embarrassing at all." Well, to Chicane or her family. Sephiroth was a little embarrassed. </p><p>"Never did. He just finally realized she's talented. And that she's going to make a name for herself off it. So he capitalized on it to bring attention to himself."</p><p>"That's a little draconian." Then again, there had been a whole lot of screaming earlier about the man's expectations.</p><p>"My father would fit in just fine at Shinra, if he didn't love his dumbapples so much. It's always been about being a benefit to the family. Shit, Chicane might know it better than I do. I was a shining example for her to live up to; at least, I was until I wouldn't let Ang go." Genesis hadn't opened up to him this much at once before. Sephiroth put it on alcohol and healing wounds.</p><p>"Where is he?" Sephiroth didn't see Angeal head and shoulders over the crowd anywhere.</p><p>"He, uh, went out to the balcony a while ago. Couldn't take the stares anymore."</p><p>"Hm. I get that."</p><p> </p><p>Chicane transitioned into a slow song, soft strings behind her. "Wise men say only fools rush in..."</p><p>Sephiroth couldn't pay attention to anything else. The way her mouth formed that word... It was different. It was different than it was when she sang with him a few days ago. It was different than it was during the show. That difference snatched the air from his lungs and slowed his thoughts to a crawl.</p><p>It... was this intentional? Was it part of the mask that she wore so well in company? Was it a performance? Was it a gift? He looked up and met her eyes. He'd walked across the room without realizing it, closing some of the distance.</p><p>The way Chicane looked at him was no charade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reciprocation in the grove. A fan? Quoting LOVELESS as a form of emotional expression. The New Year, at last.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sephiroth knew he was making a scene, standing so close to her like that. He knew they'd captured the attention of everyone in the room. For once, he didn't care. He wanted to be in this moment, drinking in Chicane's words, her looks, her confession. There wasn't a single thing in the world that could ruin it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished the song without looking away. Chicane thanked the audience and left the stage. It took a good deal of restraint not to hold her hands then and there and sweep her away. She looked every bit as angelic as her voice sounded. Sephiroth believed, to the depths of his bones, that he was not a good man and didn't deserve any of it. He also knew that he was a selfish man and would take what he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chicane finally wound her way back around to him, he pulled her in and dipped her in a kiss. Forget the crowds. Forget the weight of expectation. This moment was his. He had given enough of himself on laboratory tables and battlefields; to war, to peace, to the world. He would take this moment for himself. He would share this with Chicane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room grew to a slight uproar, but neither of them cared. When they parted, Chicane's eyes smouldered and she pulled him in again by the lapels of his jacket. What a lapse of decorum, indeed. Sephiroth tasted like bourbon and longing, and Chicane didn't want to let him go. Black raspberry, oak, and desire. They finally separated, and Chicane blinked slow, fluttering her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to slip away for a while? Take a walk in the grove?" Sephiroth's voice was a velvet murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to," Chicane replied, voice its equal in sweetness. The electricity she felt earlier was nothing compared to this. She'd changed the song at the last minute, feeling it in her bones. She was right to do so. It was easier to sing things than say them, sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know how they managed to sneak out without anyone stopping them. But here they were, strolling into the grove at nearly midnight. The temperature had dropped since last night. Chicane shivered. A winter freeze, she supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth swept the cape from his shoulders and draped it over her shoulders. It was heavy and deliciously warm with his body heat. Chicane clasped the cape shut, savoring the way it fell past her knees. As wonderful as her floaty ball gown was, it didn't provide much in the way of warmth. And now, she thought, it was a bit ruined. The ends trailed the ground. A willing sacrifice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the spot they stood in a few days ago and stopped, taking it in. It was dark, but she could still admire Sephiroth's face, the unnatural glow of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful," Chicane revered. There was such strength in his face, such perfected, austere beauty. He was unique, otherworldly. The Goddess, if she let herself believe, made Sephiroth the personification of winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As are you," Sephiroth reciprocated. Chicane's beauty was lush, luxurious. She was noble features and softness and shimmer and starlight. She was everything he denied himself wrapped up in one person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." Chicane couldn't finish her sentence. She cast her gaze up to his, looking for understanding. A silver plea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Chicane again, cupping one smooth cheek. She felt so... breakable in his arms. So fragile, but so trusting. Would it be the same without the vows between them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you...?" She asked, voice breathy with enchantment. Did he feel the same way? He couldn't be sure. He didn't know what it felt like to fall in love. But... instinct told him otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do." Emotions weren't subject to logic. He didn't need absolute certainty. There was no other explanation for the progression of his feelings for Chicane. He compromised his discipline for her. He sought out moments alone with her. He found joy in her voice, her touch, her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane threw herself into his arms with a delighted squeak. Sephiroth caught her on instinct, sweeping her off her feet. Chicane buried her face in his neck for a second before giving him a quick peck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I couldn't stay still." She looked away, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth suppressed a laugh. "It's alright. I understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is just so... You're so... Seph!" She squealed again, smooching his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like it when you call me that." He smiled in spite of himself. Genesis and Angeal were the only other people to use it, and it was... humanizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll make sure to keep doing it," Chicane chirped. She nuzzled his neck, delight radiating off of her in waves. They stayed like that for a little while longer before Sephiroth let her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, where do we go from here?" Chicane asked, meticulously rearranging the layers of her gown. She followed it up by aligning the medals on Sephiroth's jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inside, to start with. It would be a terrible scandal if I kept you out here all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>created quite a scene already. But... after that." She took his arm again and they strolled back towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I'll return to Midgar, and I'll call you when I have time. We can text too, since you have a newer PHS. When you're ready, you'll come audition and work in Midgar, and I will find opportunities to see you. I'll take you to all the boring events I have to attend if I have the chance to, and we'll be... As close to a normal couple as we can be," Sephiroth narrated, a thoughtful look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about the press? And the Silver Elite?" Chicane hadn't missed the look on his face when that article came up earlier. She needed to address Sephiroth's unease now, before it got worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Don't know." His brow furrowed. Their pace slowed to an icy crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane sighed. "I don't need elaborate plans or anything. I just... I want us to be on the same page. I'm not going to go around doling out interviews; I haven't even talked about Gen. But... There will be attention. We can't deny that. And at some point, there will be an expectation that we do take it public. Whether it's just time or if I make it in Midgar and become more popular... I guess I'm worrying about the future too much, though. What does now look like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Okay." Sephiroth took a deep breath. She'd never seen him steady himself before. "I'd prefer it if we gave as few statements as possible. I would never deny our bond but I don't want to advertise it, either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's about what I was thinking." She gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. There. Taken care of. One less thing to worry about, when this wonderful dream was over and he left her behind. For now though... Chicane held Sephiroth a little tighter. Waited as long as she could to return his cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed together when they returned to the party, making polite loops around the room. Heidegger saw them again and only gave a nod of acknowledgement. Genesis had slipped away while they were gone— Chicane wondered if he'd even come back. She couldn't fall into autopilot though, not when Sephiroth's presence next to her sent frissons of joy through her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, there you are! I thought I saw the last of you two for the night." Scarlet was much, much drunker than earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite yet. Chicane and I took a walk through the grove," Sephiroth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A walk, huh? No wonder there's so much color in your cheeks. Kya ha ha!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that," Chicane smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I wanted to tell you your performance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sen-sational</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darling! If you think about recording an album, I can get you in touch with all the right folks." She put a hand on Chicane's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too kind." Chicane didn't know what to do about this new development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would make me look good too, introducing a star." She wasn't moving her hand. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I only have my sights set on auditioning on Loveless Avenue right now, so I'll have to disappoint." Awkward smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's quite alright dear. When you get to Midgar, give me a call. We'll lunch." Scarlet had the audacity to flip Chicane's hair over her shoulder before walking away from the couple and back towards the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane was both flustered and bewildered, and turned to Sephiroth. "What just happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you earned a fan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh." She watched Scarlet leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Gen and Angeal shortly before midnight, and moved as a unit to a table by the bar. The boys weren't saying much. Genesis' leg was jittering, his jaw set tense. Chicane didn't understand how things had changed so much in a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I interest you in some champagne?" The bartender, still working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two, please." Sephiroth agreed, then corrected, "Two bottles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Don't think I can do that for you, sir." The request threw them for a loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, it'll save us all some time." Chicane flashed a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing, Miss Rhapsodos." Acquiescence, if only because of who Chicane was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four flutes, if you would be so kind. Actually, make it three bottles, then," Genesis added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Master Rhapsodos." Resignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had they placed the bottles and ice than Genesis uncorked one with practiced ease and drank it straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gen!" Chicane exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm already making a spectacle of myself. Might as well make it a fun one," he answered, irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Genesis..." Angeal sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you start. Not now." His tone shifted, threatening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then pass it. That's what they expect of me anyway, right?" Angeal was a little unsettled himself. He drank with abandon, so unlike the man from the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane accepted a glass from Sephiroth, exchanging a worried look. Gaia, she was going to need a lot more champagne if it was going to be like this. "Gen, do you want to tell me what's troubling you, or do you want to drink until you're incoherent?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul... Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh..</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Genesis recited. So a little of both, then. If she translated her Gen-speak, it was something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>'It hurts to be here with Papa's ire. I feel like nothing I've done matters anymore.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sephiroth parried. Chicane's eyebrows rose. She wouldn't have to recall her LOVELESS by herself. Her heart swelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>There are no dreams, no honor remains</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Genesis argued, taking another big swig of champagne. Angeal put his hand over Genesis' and gave it a squeeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I cannot be happy with Angeal denied like this.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Chicane soothed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things will change. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gen's eyes darted to hers, pained, then over to Angeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm letting him get to me more than I should," Genesis confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All that's left is the stupid speech and countdown. You can get through this," Chicane reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen's shoulders lowered but he kept drinking, still eschewing a glass. In no time at all, Gen and Angeal finished the bottle. Angeal reached for the next and started loosening the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold up. I might as well have some fun with this one." Gen took the bottle from Angeal and rose from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose Rapier would work for that," Angeal demurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Gen! Do you know what you're doing?" Chicane panicked, starting to get up. Sephiroth stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's trust him." It was mollifying simply to hear "let's" from Sephiroth's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen turned the bottle and drew his blade. It didn't surprise Chicane that he came to the ball armed. He must have worried about possible duels. Genesis sabered the bottle open in one smooth motion and poured glasses for Angeal and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! We can toast now." Chicane stood up and raised her glass. "If you'll indulge me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentlemen raised their glasses, even if Gen rolled his eyes doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've done this too much this week, I know. But... I'd like to toast one more time. To heroes coming home. And to love, in every form," she offered. She shifted her weight from side to side waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To love," Genesis agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their glasses met with a delicate chime and Chicane felt warm all over. Tonight may not have been perfect, but it could have been so much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth had never come so close to enjoying a party. With Genesis and Angeal's relationship out in the open, they had a much better rapport with Chicane. The three of them fell into inside jokes, teasing, and mirth. Sephiroth smiled along and admired the color the champagne brought to his confidant's cheeks. He found the most enjoyment in listening to his friends talk— adding Chicane to the mix was a bonus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From where he sat, he could notice the similarities between Genesis and Chicane as well. The hair color, of course. The same full, smirking lips. Prominent cheekbones. Straight, immaculately shaped noses. The difference in appearance, he deduced, was almost entirely in their eyes. Genesis' blue eyes were fox-like, cunning. Chicane's eyes were large, doe-like silver pools. It benefited her, he thought, on the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something of Genesis in Chicane's mannerisms, as well. They were both prone to the same dramatics, as though they were reading from a script no one had bothered to give him. Even their playful jabs at each other were theatrical. Angeal proved a foil to both, his sometimes stern practicality a refreshing change. Sephiroth couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. Where did he fit in here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't the first time he ran down this train of thought. Countless times messing around with Gen and Angeal, he'd considered it. Would they be happier if he weren't there? Would it even be any different? Would they be in VR training at all; or, would they be alone somewhere, just the two of them? Sephiroth knew where he fit with Chicane. But in the group, what did he contribute?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" Brilliant silver and dazzling teal, fixated on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize. I wasn't listening." They tried to include him, and he wasn't even paying attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As expected. You never listen to my concerns. Just like Angeal, really. Why will no one consider my feelings?" Genesis guilt-tripped, throwing a hand to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane laughed, rolling her eyes. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I had something on my mind, that's all. No need to worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had a furrow between your brows, right about here." Chicane poked his forehead. Sephiroth captured her hand in his. Their eyes softened, each absorbed in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddess, 'Geal, it's like we're not even here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were we ever like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we had the luxury. Too busy on the battlefield for more than stolen kisses," Genesis teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you put it that way, it sounds far more romantic than it actually was." Angeal gave his partner an indulgent smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, it was kind of romantic, come to think of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Master and Madam Rhapsodos appeared at the front of the room a short time later. Davis appeared to be tipsy, which, considering everything going on, was likely a good thing. Roxanne had a polite smile for anyone who looked her way, even with strain pulling at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear friends, if you would be so kind to give me your attention for just a few minutes; let us conclude the old year and ring in the new!" He was so... pompous. Chicane didn't know how she tolerated it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Polite silence in the ballroom. Chicane drained her glass of champagne as preparation for the bullshit ahead. Gen refilled it without her having to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This year was one of unprecedented success! The dumbapple harvest was early and hearty, bringing cider to our bellies and gil to our pockets. We saw profits far and wide. Our boys in black finally tied up that business with Wutai! I'm thankful to see our son, Genesis, back from the front." He raised his glass to Gen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen, leaning back in his chair, gave a half-smirk and a slight raise in return. Chicane noted the blatant omission of Angeal's existence. Could have been worse… But it also could have been better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am delighted to announce, as you may already be aware, our daughter Chicane's courtship. And to none other than Gaia's hero, General Crescent!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it just her or was his glass even higher now? Rude. She mirrored her consort's enigmatic smile and raised her glass in return. The night was nearly over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to invite her back up here for one more song, but the New Year comes first. Gather your partners close, everyone, and join me in counting down." Davis squeezed his wife a little closer. Sephiroth turned to Chicane, eyes beguiling and almost predatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch, can't believe I have to witness Chicane's first New Year's kiss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gen! What in the name of..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? It's true, isn't it?" Smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seven!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean you have to—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Six!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure I do." He interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Five!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because I waited for someone who was actually—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, waited for your dream man. Overrated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will light you on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gen!" She stood, throwing her chair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chicane..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry moonshine!" Chicane slipped into Sephiroth's lap, ignoring Genesis' outraged squawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy New Year!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth's mouth crushed to hers. It was euphoria, ecstasy, delight... Their closeness was more intoxicating than the champagne ever could have been. She blinked her eyes back open and met emerald admiration. Pupils blown wide, they seared her to the core, and Chicane welcomed the heat. They pulled apart only to rest their foreheads together, savoring the intimacy of contact.  Chicane brought a hand up to his face, stroking a thumb across his cheek. Sephiroth's eyes fell half-lidded in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaia, he was so... She didn't have words to express her satisfaction. She had a fleeting awareness of what was happening around her; only enough to know Gen and Angeal were still kissing, absorbed in each other. Knowing what she did now, Chicane didn't know how she missed it before. Genesis and Angeal were a matched set. Anyone who saw them couldn't deny the way they fit together. She had a feeling her relationship was the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did she get so lucky?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A terribly lazy morning. Coffee secrets, revealed! Anxiety creeps out from its dungeon. A real good fryup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yesterday's low-grade mako poisoning made this morning's champagne hangover a cakewalk. Chicane was groggy, but absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>relished </span>
  </em>
  <span>the walk to the kitchen for coffee. At least, until she stumbled into someone on the way. A brick wall wearing loose sweatpants, water glistening on rippling muscle. Sephiroth, fresh out of the shower again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, didn't I tell you to pay attention to where you're going?" Sephiroth teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. G'morning. Need coffee," Chicane rasped, hugging him for a second before moving past. Sephiroth followed her, entertained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane operated the coffee machine on pure muscle memory. Sephiroth reached into the cabinet next to her and pulled two mugs down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nn, that's Gen's favorite mug. Different one. He'll get... loud." She waved the offending item away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." He replaced it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How d'you take your coffee, moonshine?" She fished in the refrigerator for cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot of cream and sugar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough to jolt Chicane. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane eyed him with suspicion after filling their coffee cups. True to his word, Sephiroth's coffee could hardly be considered brown by the time he stirred it. Chicane's suspicion morphed into a mixture of horror and amusement. She took hers black, Sephiroth noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane leaned against the kitchen island, eyes twinkling, "So, what would you do if there wasn't any cream or sugar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't drink coffee." He moved next to her, enjoying the subtle contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just that easy for you, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So smug," Chicane teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes," Sephiroth agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put an arm around Chicane's shoulders and she leaned against him. There was beauty in a lazy morning. She was warm against him, clutching her mug with both hands and taking tiny sips. Her hair fell over her shoulder in a messy braid messed even further by sleep. The oversized shirt was back, falling to mid-thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth decided they'd do this in his penthouse, one day. He could see the fantasy in his mind's eye. Chicane would look even better in one of the old SOLDIER tees he hadn't gotten around to throwing out. Her hair would be a wild mess of tousled waves, just like it was the first time he saw her. He'd pour her a mug and she'd say— actually, since it was his lazy morning </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantasy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he'd bring it to her in bed and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something on your mind?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had the most devilish look on your face. Are you scheming?" Chicane smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that." Sephiroth kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was shaping up to be a delightful and lazy day. The staff was nowhere to be found— all hands on deck cleaning up after last night's party. Davis and Roxanne headed out early to make New Year's visits, sparing Chicane for once. She was sure it had to do with her behavior yesterday. Within five minutes of their exit, Angeal and Genesis emerged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel just dreadful. How could I start the year like this?" Genesis lamented, sitting on the counter island. Chicane couldn't recall the number of times Gen was chided, slapped with a spatula, or waved off from doing that as a kid. Some habits never went away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is it that bad for you?" She asked, knowing full well it wasn't and Gen was just being a drama queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well my dear sister, there are certain things that you—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh." Angeal pressed a finger to his lips and handed him a mug. Genesis softened and drank his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane didn't catch the insinuation for a minute, but blushed like crazy when she did. There were certain things she didn't need to know. But, if she'd said something like that to Gen... She could imagine the horror on his face. Then again, to make one of those comments, she'd have to do something...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, she already had, but Genesis </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't need to know about that. She thought back to their handfast; that intense need for contact, for intimacy, for him. Some couples did more than one, and she understood why now. She could imagine it in so many different ways... So many methods to indulge those needs... And most of them would make Genesis sick to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>scheming?" Sephiroth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had a terribly evil smirk on your face for a second there." There was something like recognition on Seph's face. Then, earlier, was he...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, something like that." Chicane teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them stood around uselessly while Angeal rummaged in the pantry. Genesis nursed his coffee from his improper vantage point. Chicane tried to relax and take it all in. She wouldn't have another moment like this for a while, after all. Casting on Loveless Avenue wouldn't happen until February at the earliest; and even then she'd only go if viable roles were up for grabs. And if she didn't get anything... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane couldn't afford to think that way right now. She needed to enjoy her company while she still could. Remember what Angeal's cooking smelled like, and how he moved through the kitchen like he owned it. How Sephiroth's arm felt around her, and the warmth that radiated from his gaze. Remember that smile on Gen's face, and the subtle wink he gave Angeal when he thought no one noticed. Chicane's heart panged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was six years ago all over again, but worse. Would it hurt more every time? Would it destroy her even if she did move to Midgar? Would it hurt to see the people she cared about go on missions without knowing for certain if they'd come back? Would she be a nervous wreck, unworthy of her consort's affections? Would everyone get tired of her worrying? Of her, as a person? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little Bit, you good? I can feel the anxiety coming off you from here." Angeal asked, turning away from the pan to look her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um..." Chicane swallowed, clutching her empty mug. Her eyes were hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think fresh air is just the thing for this terrible hangover. Chicane, let's go for a walk." Genesis hopped off the counter and tugged her away, leaving Sephiroth behind to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold whipped at her skin and tightened the ball in her chest. This wasn't helping at all. She was hopeless. Chicane shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genesis sighed and moved towards the fire pit, lighting a blaze with the flick of a finger. "C'mere. Have a seat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane obeyed, body moving without thought. It was a little nicer by the fire, but she wished she wore more to bed. The whole oversized shirt and shorts thing sucked for winter. Not that she'd ever go outside like this willingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to tell me every single worry that is running through your cute little head right now. I don't care how stupid you think they are. I don't care if you don't want to burden me, or if you don't want to say because I'm your brother. Spit 'em out, Chicane." Genesis crossed one leg over the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." She couldn't think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon. I know you're cold. The sooner you discuss all those awful feelings, the sooner we can go in and eat. I can and will wait all day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..." The worries twisting in her heart like venomous snakes proved a struggle to detangle. Chicane was at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deep breath. In... hold... out. Okay. What's the first thing that comes to mind?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried that you'll get fed up with me worrying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I know I won't. I've been putting up with it for 22 years now. Next." Genesis didn't seem fed up at all. He was bouncing his ankle, but seemed determined to fix her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried that... you'll all leave me behind over and over, and it'll keep getting worse. I'm worried that I won't get an acting job in Midgar. I'm worried that if I do, I'll be devastated every time you go out on missions. I'm worried about the waiting. I'm worried about the uncertainty. I'm worried about how much it hurts, being left behind like that. It hurts already. I'm worried that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane sighed, took a long breath, and tried again. "I'm worried that I'll turn into some nervous, clingy monster and drive everyone away. Some... more than others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genesis hugged her tight. "Chicane, that won't happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that. I could ruin everything. I probably will." The anxiety clutched her heart in its grasp, strangling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it won't happen. I watched you grow and become so strong when we left. It might take you some time to adjust when you move, but I know you'll be just fine. You found yourself without me. I know you'll keep being you, whether I'm there or in Cosmo Canyon, for Gaia's sake. Same goes for Angeal or... Or Seph." He still seemed to be coming to terms with the courtship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what if I don't get to move? What if I go out for auditions and I fail, Gen? What if everyone's been gaslighting me this whole time and I'm really not that good? Or if everyone in Midgar is better? What if I have to slink back here and be a perfect lady and consider burning the whole town down every other fucking day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to fail. And so what if you don't make the cut? No Rhapsodos is a quitter. You'll work with whatever new teachers you find in Midgar, and you'll get better. I doubt you'd even need to get a real job. It's not like Papa's about to cut both his children off," Genesis reassured, holding her by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can make me come home though." It wouldn't take much. He'd demand it. Or put the apartment up as a rental. Or both. Davis would remove the Midgar option and Chicane would have to come home, head hung in shame. She barely bore the weight of expectation at home; having to come back a failure...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And away from your dear consort? I doubt Seph would let that happen." Genesis scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He might get tired of me. He might not want me if I'm not good enough." That fear reared its ugly head again. How could she possibly measure up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as it disgusts me to say, I think Sephiroth would rather break the Masamune than end your courtship. I've never seen him quite as enamored as he is now. He's been downright obnoxious since he got here. Seriously. I wish I had won that duel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane breathed half a laugh, a smile threatening the corners of her mouth. "Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddess, Chicane, yes, I'm sure. Think about that scene you two made last night, and consider that your... ugh, Sephiroth, is the most private man I know. He doesn't do press. He doesn't draw attention if he can avoid it. I have seen him go on back to back patrols to avoid a single journalist. Kissing you in front of an entire ballroom is a grand fuckin' gesture."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... really?" She blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genesis flicked her forehead. "Yes. If I had to think about it, which I hate that you're making me do, I'd say that he's in love with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane's hand covered the spot, but her mind was back in the trees, reliving those moments all over again. "Yeah... I think you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you should agree that you don't have to worry about it." He pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Yeah, I do. When did you get so good at this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I spent my entire childhood helping you, only to spend my entire adulthood helping S- ...omeone else." He altered the word at the last second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel better, Gen. Thanks for talking about it with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. It's what I'm here for. You ready to go inside? I think it's starting to snow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was. Fat, wet flakes threatened to make Chicane shiver all over again. "Yeah. I need to get warm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead. I'll put this out and be right behind you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Chicane walked back into the house, Sephiroth wrapped her in a tight embrace. She melted into it, hiding her face in his chest. It was hard not to think about the fact that he was leaving soon; and harder still not to tear up. His hands worked her arms, her hair, her back. Sephiroth curled around Chicane like he could shut out the rest of the world and keep her safe in his arms forever. In that moment, it was exactly what she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're cold." Sephiroth murmured, voice betraying his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. It's snowing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should warm up." He started to release her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" Chicane protested, burrowing closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Warm clothes would be more helpful. The food will be ready soon, and I'll make you something hot to drink," he bargained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not dressed," she argued with a pout. She didn't want to go anywhere. This was where she belonged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't go outside." Sephiroth smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... don't want to let go," she confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll carry you." He scooped Chicane up, effortless as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever considered losing an argument?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So smug," Chicane laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm beginning to suspect you like that about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I have another thing to be smug about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane giggled the entire way to her room, even if she was a little put out about losing. If only everything could be as easy as flirting with Sephiroth, she'd never have to worry again. It wasn't quite that simple, but she could pretend. He let her down with a kiss. Chicane hurried to get changed. She fixed her hair... Put on makeup because she was already there...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaia, was she going to feel silly if she came back out there and Seph was still shirtless and messy. Well, as messy as perfection could be. Then again, it saved time. She wouldn't have to come back.  It was hard to tell that she'd cried a little.  She straightened her thigh highs and checked herself in the mirror one last time before returning to the kitchen, satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth had a smug smile, and, to her relief, a shirt when Chicane found him. A smile played at her lips as she told him, "You look awfully happy with yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made you tea." Did that necessitate smouldering at her like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Seph." If anything, it was a bonus. It warmed her up more than any drink could. When she moved to Midgar... he might burn her from the inside out. It was a cheering prospect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cuppa, though? It needed practice. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Sephiroth added too much honey. But maybe she was just being particular. Still, drinking it cheered her up and made her warm; as did Sephiroth's frequent glances her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal came into the dining room carrying the fryup to end all fryups. Potatoes that smelled herbaceous and greasy. Picture perfect eggs. Gratuitous cheese. A pile of meat. Fried bread. Genesis trailed behind Angeal and the food, love shining in his eyes. Sephiroth moved around the table to sit next to Chicane, placing a hand over hers. This was the moment she'd clutch in her heart to carry herself through their absence. If Chicane could remember the joy she felt right now, she'd push through all her anxieties.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discussions that were put off almost too long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chicane and Sephiroth managed to spend the entire day together without a second's discussion of their separation. It finally came up in the early evening. Chicane convinced Genesis to listen to her audition songs. He insisted it wasn't necessary, but knew she'd feel better if he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have this many prepared?" Genesis laughed. They were five songs deep; it was a valid question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I walk in and someone just finished singing the song I planned to sing? Or if they ask me to do something else? I guess I feel better if I'm overprepared." Chicane shifted her weight from side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have nothing to worry about. The people I know in Midgar are all jam circles and bumming cigs off each other." Genesis waved a dismissive hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen the recordings on TV and online, though. They're a cut above anything I do here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants you to take it so serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you sing another song?" Sephiroth cut in before they could continue arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Yeah. I could do that." She flipped to the next page of her binder. 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' stared her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's definitely not an audition piece," Genesis laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of appropriate, though, right?" Chicane crossed her ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're just going back to Midgar, Little Bit. No need to mourn. You'll be there in what, a month?" Genesis' eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane worried her thumbs together as she replied, "It'll be at least two. If I'm even lucky enough to get some auditions to—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. Cut that out. We went over this earlier." The furrow grew deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just... I'm worried about..." She trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genesis sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to talk. I'll leave you to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right, but that didn't mean either of them wanted to. Gen shut the door on his way out and silence fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chi—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, you go." Chicane pulled apart her braid only to start it all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chicane..." He took a long, slow breath. "I don't want you to worry about the distance. I meant every word of the vows. I..." Sephiroth trailed off, unfamiliar nerves stealing his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that. I do. And I trust you. I just... I can't stop worrying about it. I can't help but worry that you'll forget about me. Or we'll drift apart. Or I'll get there and fall on my face. I want to be good enough for you." She needed to be, and not just for his sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are enough the way you are." The same words he said after their handfast. They smoothed the jagged edge of her concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right... but you'll call?" Words tinged with desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every single day, if I can manage it. Will you write?" An honest request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emails, letters, songs, poems... You won't have anywhere to put them," Chicane promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might make up for all the letters I missed." It made Chicane melt when Sephiroth's smiles reached his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for being so..." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing to apologize for." When did he get so close?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I..." She didn't know how to finish, but she didn't have to. Sephiroth pressed his lips to hers, slow and thorough. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead on hers. She knew she'd miss this the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now though... Chicane fell quiet again, taking in each of his features. She let herself get lost in his eyes. She tried to memorize the pressure of his lips. The warm, welcome weight of his hands. She wanted to take her fill of him and try to make this moment bridge the gap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow, he would be gone. She would be back to wondering if she was enough for him. Back to anxiety. Back to familial expectations. Wondering if she was ladylike enough, valuable enough. If they'd even let her go to Midgar, after the stunt, well, stunts, she pulled at the ball. They kind of had to, though, didn't they? She was in love with Sephiroth, and he would be in Midgar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth was the same way. He had a photographic memory, but it couldn't do the moment justice. The smooth, soft feeling of her skin under his hands. The breathy gasp when he kissed her. That look in her eyes, like she'd seen his horrors and still found him beautiful. Chicane kind of had, if he thought about it. She knew about his childhood. Knew, at least somewhat, about the brutality in Wutai. About the social insecurity that he kept tamped down as far as he could push it. And she was falling in love with him regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow, he'd leave her behind. Back to power without fail. Back to wondering where he fit. Wondering if this was real, if he even deserved it. She would convince him, wouldn't she? Remind him where he belonged. Chicane enchanted him, and she would come to him as soon as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the moment, it only mattered that they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Genesis poked his head back in a short while later. His eyes were glassy and he lacked his usual aplomb. "Davis wants to speak to you. Both of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gen...?" Chicane started, concern bleeding through her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't take your whole doe-eyed... thing, right now. Just go talk to him. I'll be at Gillian's," he insisted, tone forced but stable. His ruck hung off one shoulder, fully packed already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Chicane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." She tensed up, but walked past him towards the study. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth started after her, but Genesis stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "Make sure she doesn't get cut off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see what I can do." He couldn't promise anything, especially when he considered the volume of yesterday's screams. But... Sephiroth would do his best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught up to Chicane outside the study door. She clenched and unclenched her fists, took a deep breath, and knocked. He brushed a hand over one fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enter." Sephiroth could smell the smoke through the door. If Master Rhapsodos didn't cut back, he wouldn't live to see his grandchildren. If either of his children gave him any. Or tolerated his presence enough to allow a visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good of you to join me. Please, pull up a seat. We have a lot to discuss." He didn't look up at either of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane sat down, rigid. Sephiroth had seen this sort of tension before— in fiends Dr. Hojo trapped for him to fight. Perhaps it would be best for him to do the talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you're aware, Genesis has made some </span>
  <em>
    <span>choices </span>
  </em>
  <span>recently that would bring shame on the family. We have rather thoroughly discussed this with him, and, having been unable to reach a compromise... have decided to take an alternate course of action." Davis blew a smoke ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was talking about his son like a business. Chicane's hands clenched into fists all over again. She didn't say anything, but her jaw tightened. The Royal We, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As of this evening, Genesis has forsaken his duties as heir to the Rhapsodos family," Davis stated, finally meeting his daughter's eyes. Chicane noticed Gen's sigil ring on the desk. Good. Good for him. Genesis shouldn't sit there and take Papa's shit. If only she could be that strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what does this mean for Chicane?" Sephiroth asked, cutting in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't necessarily have to mean anything. If you'll permit me saying, I know you're quite smitten. Perhaps a spring wedding?" Another smoke ring. A smug, shit-eating grin. Even Sephiroth tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Chicane exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think about it, darling. You'd look so lovely surrounded by peonies. And then all you'd have to worry about is making beautiful babies. None of the stress of all those auditions," Davis patronized. He had to be joking. There was no way... Even after that last performance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane leapt to her feet, rage burning hot. Before she could spew lava, Sephiroth turned to her father with words like ice. "I have no intentions of marrying Chicane so soon. Nor would I take her from her dreams. I will not replace the son you disavowed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a pity. You'd bring honor to the name Rhapsodos." He lit another cigar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be that as it may, I refuse to take the place of your heir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, until you change your mind, Chicane will carry my legacy." He held Genesis' sigil ring out to Chicane, a consolation prize. Somehow, she'd slid from second best to third best. Chicane couldn't... shouldn't... She knew what was expected of her. It was all that could be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth watched Chicane's jaw clench. Her fists shook. But instead of lashing out against any of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>objectionable things her father just said, she silently accepted the ring. Chicane sat back down, crossed one leg over the other, and cooled her temper to a steely glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll call you in to initial the changes next week. Keep doing your best for the family, Chicane." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything else?" Her voice stole the warmth from the room. It was odd to admit, even to himself, but Sephiroth admired her in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That will be all. Try not to stay up too late. Big day tomorrow," Davis answered, looking through her once again. Sephiroth knew what it was like to be an animal in a cage. At least Hojo made it a physical one.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane rose, curtsied, and left without even looking to see if Sephiroth was behind her. She walked to her bedroom to grab a coat and her shoes, then walked outside. Sephiroth followed Chicane into the dark. They kept a distance until they were deep in the orchard. Chicane stopped when they were further in than he'd seen yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and screamed. There was no beauty in the sound; only harsh violence. She screamed until she couldn't anymore, then leaned down to brace her hands on her knees, panting. The cry of a beast in a cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fiend crept from the trees. Before Sephiroth felt the need to step in, Chicane cast a Fira. It fell. As did the second. And the third. Soon, Chicane stood in a circle of slushy puddles, shoulders heaving. This was too close a parallel for him to watch; Sephiroth walked close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for not stepping in. And for not wanting to get married. And for... being here," she said in a hoarse voice. "I know it's been a... weird Year's End. And a stressful day. I don't think this is what you signed up for with the whole courtship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The benefits far outweigh the drama, trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even all this?" She gestured at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Especially all that." Sephiroth kneeled to kiss her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, thanks again. I promise it's not normally this bad. Well... as blatantly bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You kind of saw during the handfast, but... Usually, I'm Papa's target. I've never been enough. I always..." She swallowed, still raspy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always struggled to prove I was worth more than a means to an end. I did my damnedest to defy the path he set for me in every possible way. And lately, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought I succeeded. I thought he understood that I could be more than just a pretty face to entertain guests with. A candidate to try to marry off to Rufus Shinra. To send on dates to prove a point. Turns out, I tangled myself in it further than ever. I played exactly, precisely, into what Papa needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane laughed a horrible bitter laugh that Sephiroth had only heard from Genesis before. "You know, when they gave me the keys to that flat, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought they believed in me. Turns out, they were so desperate to separate Gen and Angeal that they bought an apartment. I— oh, hold up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Sephiroth asked. Chicane snickered again, more genuine humor in it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That apartment? It's in Genesis' name. He can't fuck with it. He can change whatever he wants into my name, but he can't touch the apartment. It's Genesis' property. So... when I go to Midgar... He can't make me come back." Silver eyes shone with rebellion. There was beauty in righteous anger; the kind of beauty that made you ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't let that happen either way." Sephiroth wanted to kiss her, but didn't know if he should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to say stuff like that just to kiss me." Some of the sharpness left her voice, her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know I wanted to kiss you?" Sephiroth inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep looking at my lips."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I think they're dry." He wanted to distract her from it all. To steal her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they?" Chicane asked, tilting her head up to him. They weren't. A little bitten, maybe, but soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," he confessed, leaning in for the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chicane kissed him back like she needed it to survive. It was hard, closer to what he'd experienced before he met her. In a way, it was comforting. Equally familiar was Chicane's attempt to climb into his arms. They stumbled backwards until he had her pressed against a dumbapple tree, her legs wrapped around his waist. She gasped into his mouth at the pressure, pulling him closer by the scarf she gave him for Year's End.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drank her in, committing this, too, to memory. Her sweater dress had ridden up, and his hands brushed bare skin and thigh high stockings. She smelled like ginger and honey and the fire in her blood. Her braid fell over one shoulder, leaving the other side of her neck exposed. Sephiroth broke away from her mouth to leave hungry, demanding kisses on unblemished skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicane moaned at that, and it filled him with pure, feral need. If circumstances were different, if she hadn't been through a rollercoaster of emotions today... Sephiroth wasn't going to take advantage of the situation. He slowed down. Controlled himself. Discipline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you stop?" Her voice was breathy, on the edge of a moan. It was hard to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to get carried away." And Sephiroth could, so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want this. I want you. I have for so long... I don't care about what the expectation is. I..." Chicane's eyes shone with desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth sighed. He didn't want this to hurt, and she was clearly already vulnerable. He smoothed his thumbs over Chicane's hips. "I know you don't care right now, but you might later on when everything calms down. And... it's important to me to treat you well. I don't want to do anything serious now when I have to leave in the morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a shaky breath in, opened her mouth, closed it. She held the breath and let it out slowly, centering herself. "Okay. You're right. We shouldn't let things go any further than they have before. It's not the time. But... can I ask you for a favor or two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always, starlight," Sephiroth reassured. That manic shimmer had almost left her eyes and he wanted to see it gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, first... Would you sneak in and keep me company tonight? I know we're not going to... Y'know. But I want to remember your arms around me a little better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to." That was easy enough. He could use some good sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Second... This kind of goes against what we just said but..." Chicane blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" This should be entertaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you, um. Maybe. Possibly..." She was so flustered. The cutest. She mumbled out the last part, "Leave some hickeys or something? If it's not too much to ask or too forward or y'knowwhatmaybeforgetit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth was thankful for his enhanced hearing. "Oh, that wouldn't be any trouble at all, Chicane." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back over her, pressing them both against the tree. "I hope you own a turtleneck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Several, actual— ah!" She interrupted herself with a moan. Her body pressed into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you wanted?" He asked against her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes— Hh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Chicane pleaded, voice betraying her lust. Sephiroth obliged. He could always go harder; in fact, he wanted it that way too. He'd been cautious, avoiding unnecessary pain, but something told him she wanted it to hurt a little. They were terribly and wonderfully compatible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took quite a while for them to go back to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I bought you a scarf and it's on me instead," Chicane sassed. They retired to the music room ahead of bed, but she didn't feel very musical. Instead, she sat close enough to touch arms with Sephiroth on an oversized chaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How else could we get through that awful late dinner?" Sephiroth teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was awful, wasn't it?" Chicane giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Between the empty place settings, your parents arguing, and you texting the entire time, it was one of the worst dinner tables I've ever been a part of." Granted, he'd spent the entire time thinking about the moments they just stole. He wasn't a good guest either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was checking on Gen!" she protested, cheeks hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is he?" He asked, interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I asked if I could come see him or if he'd rather talk in the morning, and he said morning. Then he said he loved me and I said 'I love you too'... He asked if I was happy with how things turned out. I said— You don't need the play by play, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind. I enjoy the sound of your voice." He could listen to Chicane read the dictionary and still find pleasure in the sound. Anything but that scream from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Thanks." Chicane smiled to herself. "But yeah, he seems to be a little better. I think I should probably just let him have some 'Geal time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope he doesn't get a lecture," Sephiroth replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Angeal's been very light on the lecturing this week. I was beginning to think he'd kicked the habit," Chicane mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's given me a couple about you. Honor in relationships... like I didn't have a tent next to him and Gen for the last six years." He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moonshine, there's some things I don't want to know about my brother. Unless you plan on giving Gen the details of our handfast?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Genesis would combust if I told him what you did that night," he taunted in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He miiiight already know. Angeal helped me when I had mako poisoning and kinda figured it out. Well, I freaked out, thinking he had, and told him not to tell Genesis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then </span>
  </em>
  <span>he got it," she murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He gave me a small lecture for that, don't worry."  The corner of Sephiroth's mouth quirked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he even say? It's dishonorable to let me do that kind of thing?" Chicane smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was more of a 'she's a virgin don't corrupt her' sort of lecture." It was hard for him to keep a straight face at the time, and the memory was still amusing. He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're corrupting me now? And here I thought you were a paragon of virtue." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not in the least," Sephiroth admitted, voice dropping to a velvety purr that made her insides burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gonna elaborate on that?" Curiosity pulled at her. Then again, curiosity did kill the cat... Not that they had a good track record for resisting each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would, but then Angeal's lectures would be all for naught." Sephiroth answered with an enigmatic wink. Now she really wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Seph?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I explain, we might end up distracted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would that be so bad?" Chicane teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth sighed, running a hand through the ends of his hair. "Once I tell you, you'll want to know more. And you'll want me to show you, starlight, and then we would be back where we were earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?" Chicane begged. Something flashed across his eyes then, and Sephiroth's smile turned a little sinister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a step forward that you can't take back, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it that serious?" She had a feeling she knew what he was getting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could be. How about this?" Sephiroth leaned in to murmur in her ear, "I'll go finish packing, and you can decide if you're ready to know. Give me your answer when I slip into your bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," she answered, then moved away and said out loud, "Goodnight, Sephiroth. I'll see you in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well, my dear," he answered at the same volume, kissing her hand. Someone might be listening, after all. He tugged lightly on his scarf as he took it off her neck, drawing her closer for a kiss. Chicane's heart raced. Oh, she knew exactly what he wanted to discuss now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually intended this to be the last chapter, with a cute lil epilogue in the Chapter 12 spot, but then I had over 6,000 words in the chapter and they hadn't said goodbye yet. I split the chapter into two, so Chapter 12 will be the last one, with 13 as an epilogue.</p><p>In addition, I've already set some groundwork for the *much* larger follow-up work to this. So if you're reading this, and enjoying yourself, don't fret! Rhapsody in Ice will be finished soon™ but there will be a larger scope fic comin'. I hesitate to call it a sequel because really, this is the prequel to that fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chicane was eternally the unrepentant sinner; so the red satin teddy was a no brainer. She loosed her hair and swept it all over one shoulder, exposing the clean side of her neck. She had enough faith in Sephiroth's discipline to know things wouldn't get out of hand.</p><p>Besides, she knew what was coming. She was <em>i</em><em>nnocent </em> , sure. Inexperienced. Some would say naïve. But pure? Not even close. Chicane grew up with unsupervised, unfettered access to the Worldwide Network. As she grew into a young lady, she read <em> many </em>things that weren't intended for her. And some of them wormed their way into her late night thoughts.</p><p>The thought of Sephiroth pulling her closer? Making her beg? Having her follow his every command? Familiar fantasies. As were the thoughts of having him at her mercy beneath her; bound hands, held only by silk rope and willpower. She wasn't sure what she wanted more. Yes, she was ready to know.</p><p>She had a little while to wait, though. Chicane texted Genesis to tell him good night, then pulled up a browser. Hmm, she could check the forums to see if they were talking about her. A nice ego boost.</p><p> </p><h3>
  <strong>Platinum Moon Forums </strong>
</h3><p>
  <strong> <em>For Those Bathed in Masamune's Light</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Chic Rhap Discussion Thread! </b>- 6 pages. Updated 9 seconds ago.</p><p>Oh sweet Gaia, they were in the middle of discussing her. Well, it should be interesting, at least. She'd have to resist the urge to make any comments— her first name was definitely on her profile. As was her location. Chicane opened to the beginning.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Moderator Grey:</b> Hey all! I know everyone's been thirsty for news about S. through Year's End, especially since word got out he'd be in Mideel. Well, after that quote at Phantom on the 30th, I pulled a few strings to get into the Rhap. family New Year's Eve Ball and... The photos speak for themselves.</p>
</blockquote><p>Chicane gasped. PHS photos, but photos no less— The two of them entering the ballroom, looking flawless. Sephiroth twirling her while they danced. Their eye contact when she sang "Can't Help Falling in Love". Worst of all, a crystal clear shot of them kissing right after. With the way Sephiroth dipped her, her courtship pendant sparkled in the light. She downloaded the next photo of the two of them and Gen and Angeal with buckets of champagne. At least that would be a cute wallpaper.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Moderator Grey:</b> I tried to convince myself it was a holiday fling... then Lord Rhap. announced their courtship. Pendant's gorgeous, you can see it in the last photo. So, ahead of whatever press outlet gets the tip, I thought we'd discuss. <em> Keep it positive. </em> Chic Rhap is a very lucky fan. And please, in the interest of S.'s privacy, use the abbreviations I did in my post. <em> This keeps the thread off of search engines </em>. They deserve a little discretion, don't you think?</p>
</blockquote><p>Well, that was nice. Chicane smiled, but her stomach was in knots. She expected something for sure, but photos? Confirmation? This wasn't the ego trip she was expecting. She scrolled down to see the comments, silently begging for them to be nice.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Moderator Stormcloud:</b> Aaaaa thanks so much for the thread/photos, Grey! I know I should be heartbroken, but they really do seem like they're in love. And Chic Rhap looks like a legit princess, too. They're both 10s!!</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><b>HonorAndLight:</b> I guess it makes sense, with how close S., G., and A. are. Everyone at KoH thought A. and C. (I guess she can be C. now) were a thing and they're freaking out! I'll admit, S. and C. fit together perfectly.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><b>SilverSeltzer:</b> Noooooooo he's not single anymore!! Dreams crushed!! </p>
  <p>Guess I'll just get obsessed with their relationship instead. Anyone have Chic Rhap's SNS profile handy? Gotta lurk. B)</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><b>Crimson:</b> Ya, click the link. She doesn't post anything too interesting. Been following for G related reasons for ages.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Rude! Chicane scowled. Better check her Shinra Network Service profile. A prompt blocked her view. </p><p>"Congratulations, Chicane Rhapsodos! Your account has accrued over 100,000 followers. You are now eligible to apply for account verification and influencer services. Apply now?" She dismissed it. What was the real damage?</p><p>219,845 followers and <em> counting</em>. The connection requests were in the thousands. Sweet Gaia. If this kept up, she'd have to hire someone to manage her SNS. </p><p>"You have over 999 connection requests. We've filtered people you're following and people with shared connections to the top."</p><p>Huh. That was a little easier. Sephiroth was number one. Chicane knew (from her time lurking <em> his </em>SNS) he didn't personally use it often. She counted it as another grand gesture. Confirm. Scarlet next. Yeah, it would be easier to get in touch that way. Confirm. Uncle Heidegger sent her one. Figures he'd wait until she mattered. Confirm.</p><p>She didn't want to keep tapping through, so she went back to the main page. She didn't post anything interesting, huh? She'd keep it that way.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> With all these new followers, opening SNS feels like stepping on stage. I'll do my best to post like no one's watching! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> That said... Why are you here, exactly?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Perfect. Let them get in a frenzy about that. She went back to the forum, skipping to the end of the thread and refreshing.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Moderator Grey:</b> BREAKING NEWS: Chic Rhap updated her SNS. I'd be more susceptible to her trolling if it weren't for this.</p>
</blockquote><p>They attached a screenshot of Chicane and Sephiroth's connection message. Shoot, she should've waited on that. Speaking of connections... One soft tap on her door and Sephiroth slipped inside.</p><p>"I hope the wait wasn't any trouble." That soft, genuine smile that made Chicane melt.</p><p>"Not at all. I was just... staring at the ol' SNS." She gestured awkwardly with her phone.</p><p>"I saw. Are you really going to deny them like that?" His eyes glittered with suppressed laughter.</p><p>"Nah. I'll post something about us in a little while. Just keeping it spicy."</p><p>"You could put up some of the photos Angeal took," Sephiroth suggested.</p><p>"That's a bold offer, coming from you. Come help me pick?" Chicane pulled up her photos. The bed sank under his weight as he joined her. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. Rose. Lavender. Vanilla. Perfection. She leaned into Sephiroth, bringing the phone to the middle.</p><p>"Hmm... Angeal's really good. These are hard to choose from." She swiped between them aimlessly.</p><p>"This one." The candid Angeal captured when they came in from the grove.</p><p>"Yeah. What about this one?" One of the more serious photos they took after.</p><p>"Sure. The photo he took backstage?"</p><p>"That's a good one. And... We could take one now, if you want," Chicane teased.</p><p>"Don't think I haven't noticed what you're wearing." Sephiroth sounded amused.</p><p>"Oh, this little number? Just... had a feeling I should wear it." Chicane pressed her elbows inward for a little boost. Gotta help the girls where she could.</p><p>"You're incorrigible." He looked away but Chicane saw the ghost of a smile.</p><p>"What, are you going to <em> punish </em>me for it?" Chicane wanted to push every button he had.</p><p>"That's..." Sephiroth trailed off. A hint of red dusted his cheeks.</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Let's choose one more before you drive us both to distraction."</p><p>"If you say so." Chicane grinned to herself. "How about... this one from the ball? The event photographer sent me an email with a few earlier." </p><p>It was a high-quality shot of them entering the ball together. Formal, opulent, powerful. "Perfect."</p><p>"Let me just write up a little post, then I can distract you all I'd like."</p><p>"You say that like I have no choice in the matter." Sephiroth's voice carried a little danger.</p><p>"That's because you don't." Now that Chicane started finding his buttons, she wanted to press them constantly.</p><p>"We'll see about that." Oh, she was going to get it.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Just kidding. I know why you're all following and I'm more than happy to share my good news. ❤</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The photos took a moment to upload. She clicked through to Sephiroth's page and sent him a connection update request.</p><p>"Well?" She asked. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, fished his PHS from his pocket, and confirmed it.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>SNS Connections Update!</b> Sephiroth Crescent and Chicane Rhapsodos have confirmed their Courtship.</p>
</blockquote><p>"There. Now, where were we? I think you had something to tell me about." Chicane gently dropped her PHS on the bedside table. She looked up at her consort, slowly dragging a leg to cross over the other.</p><p>"You are..." Sephiroth couldn't find words again. His brow furrowed in what she took to be frustration but a devilish smile pulled at his lips.</p><p>"Frustrating?" She suggested. It was obvious this wasn't what he expected.</p><p>"Yes," he agreed.</p><p>"I haven't tried any sort of... dynamic before. Or much of anything, really. But I like the thought of it." Chicane threw him a bone, so to speak. Time to drop the innocent baby angel act.</p><p>"I have particular tastes." His eyes scanned her face and down her neck.</p><p>"Tell me more." The weight of his stare was delicious.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I prefer to be in control, but I can see you don't know your place."</p><p>"Are you sure about that? Need I remind you who won our last duel?" Chicane wanted this either way, but couldn't resist the urge to provoke him.</p><p>"If you couldn't overpower me then, how do you plan to do so now?" His weight shifted. Chicane's body tensed, pulse racing.</p><p>"Who said I needed to overpower you physically to be in charge?" She sassed.</p><p>"You're <em> mine</em>," Sephiroth growled, pressing a bruising kiss to Chicane's lips. She snaked arms around his neck. Chicane tugged his hair, pressing her body against him in her best attempt to get on top.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, he didn't budge an inch. Sephiroth pushed her down into the mattress with slight force. Chicane's eyes went wide. The weight of him above her... The burning lust in his eyes... The feeling of his thumbs digging into her hips... This was what she wanted.</p><p>"What now?" She purred when he pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>"Say it," he asserted. </p><p>Chicane couldn't stop herself from a bratty, "Or else what?"</p><p>"<em>Chicane</em>," Sephiroth commanded. There was no budging that tone. It turned her insides to butterflies and heat. Okay. They knew who was in charge here.</p><p>"I'm yours, Sephiroth," she murmured, sincere. "However you want."</p><p>"I did this to prove a point. You are going to look at me, and you are going to <em>l</em><em>isten</em>." That voice again. Chicane swallowed, trying to push down her arousal.</p><p>"Yes." She couldn't look anywhere but his face. Green eyes darkened by lust, pupils blown wide, glowing dimly in the darkness of her room.</p><p>"As much as I'd love to have you completely under my control... To make you serve me, to mold and break you as I see fit... As perfect as a collar would look around your neck, or ropes over your skin... It isn't something you're ready to do." He brought one hand up to encircle her wrists. The other slid around the smoothness of Chicane's throat. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't applying pressure; quite the opposite actually, but it made Chicane hyperventilate. She was nervous, sensitive, but somehow wanting? Did she have a death wish?</p><p>"That kind of bond is something completely separate from what we're building right now. I care for you already, but I want to work on our relationship. I can't break you without understanding you to the core first. And you can't fit into your role without understanding me. You can do this bratty act all you want, but..." The hand on her throat slid up. Sephiroth dragged a thumb across Chicane's lip. She leaned into the touch, breathless. </p><p>"You won't know what it's like to truly build tension, to coerce me into <em> showing </em>my dominance until you're ready. I need you to know what you want, and more than that, I need you to feel comfortable discussing those things with me.</p><p>"And, until you do, I have no interest in progressing play with you. This isn't a game you can learn on the fly. I don't have the time or the patience for that. But that's not a criticism of you in any way, starlight." Sephiroth released her wrists, stroked her hair.</p><p>"I want you to find confidence in your desires so you can submit with creativity. I want you to be able to find flexibility in your disobedience, so that it's even better when I discipline you. If we take our relationship to that level, I need us to be able to do it absolutely. I want us to push each other to new heights. Otherwise, it won't bring us pleasure." He stopped, waiting for Chicane's response.</p><p> </p><p>"I— So what you're saying is... You're putting our relationship first, not only for the sake of it, but because I need to grow and change my mindset. It's not about what I <em> let </em> you do to me. It's what we both <em> choose </em> to do. And, unless we really, <em> really </em>consider what we want, neither of us will be satisfied." It struck her to the core. Sephiroth was right, and no amount of horny mischief from Chicane would change that. The acts were nothing but empty fantasies without a dynamic behind them. She had vowed to come to their relationship with understanding, and this was something she needed to get.</p><p>"Yes. Exactly. Thank you for understanding," Sephiroth nearly gushed, words coming out in a relaxed sigh. The relief in his shoulders, the joy in his eyes... That was what Chicane wanted most.</p><p>"I can handle that. There might be times where I test the limits, because that's who I am, but I wholeheartedly agree with you." She didn't know exactly what she wanted from a situation like that with Sephiroth, and didn't want to rush in, but... He could be too hot to resist sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure I'll teach you some discipline, one way or another." A smile tugged at Sephiroth's mouth. He was so beautiful.</p><p>"May I kiss you now?" Chicane didn't know why she was asking, but it felt like the right thing to do after the conversation they'd had.</p><p>"Yes, please." He met her halfway. Chicane melted into the kiss. They didn't need to worry about any sort of dynamic if kissing felt this good. With sex off the table, and kink out of the room, what remained was respect and intimacy. </p><p>They rolled back over and Chicane snuggled into his chest. Sephiroth smelled wonderful and combined with his warmth, she was already sleepy. Long, dextrous fingers ran through her hair. Chicane pressed a kiss to Sephiroth's collarbone and sighed, relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised you're not looking for the SNS response." Sephiroth twirled a strand of auburn between his fingers.</p><p>"Mm, this moment with you is more important. I can read about how miserable every woman on Gaia is after you leave tomorrow. It might help me feel better," Chicane joked.</p><p>Sephiroth leaned to kiss the top of her head. She could feel him smiling into her hair. "You really are Gen's sister."</p><p>"I thought the hair color might give it away."</p><p>"I never knew sarcasm was genetic."</p><p>"Mhm. Our bloodline is good at burning things, sarcasm, and musical theatre." She counted them off.</p><p>"It's a good family to get into. Is it too late to change my mind about a spring wedding?"</p><p>Chicane huffed out through her nose. "Goodnight, moonshine."</p><p>"Sweet dreams, starlight."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was... late. The blanket was so warm it was stifling. Chicane tried to pull it off. The blanket wrapped tighter around her and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. Oh. Right. Sephiroth curled around her like a massive cat. It was sweet, but Chicane thought she might start sweating. Maybe if... She turned around in his arms to face him.  Glowing eyes watched her in the darkness.</p><p>"Hi." She whispered, feather soft.</p><p>"Hi." He replied, kissing her lips even softer. Chicane relaxed into the kiss, eyes closing slowly. Okay. She could deal with this. It was kind of nice, being so warm. When Sephiroth pulled away, he brought a hand up to graze over her cheek. His eyes fell half lidded. </p><p>She wondered if anyone else had seen him like this— soft, relaxed, close enough to kiss. Chicane had a feeling she was the only one who'd get the chance. She wondered if this was the first time he had the opportunity to relax this way. A childhood spent in a cold, lonely, sterile lab; only to be forced on the battlefield. Sleeping on a cot in a tent in Wutai...</p><p>It only made sense that he'd cling to her. The thought of how lonely he'd be in Midgar was a pang in her heart. Chicane scooched even closer, pressing her body to his and tucking her face into his neck.</p><p>"This okay?" Chicane murmured.</p><p>"S'good," Sephiroth breathed, holding her tight.</p><p>"Arm gonna get tired?" She didn't want to impose.</p><p>"No. <em> Please </em>stay." He was so soft, so vulnerable in the moment. She sprinkled his neck with kisses until her eyelids grew heavy again and she drifted off. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chicane stirred again in the late hours, feeling Sephiroth's fingers stroking her hair and back. In the dark, all Chicane could see was the viridian glow of half-lidded eyes.  She watched him blink slow. Relaxed into the feeling of his hand in her hair. Let herself enjoy the attention. She didn't feel quite so sleepy anymore. </p><p>She couldn't tell who initiated the kiss. It felt like stealing, such a sweet indulgence. Long, slow kisses, and the warm feeling of their bodies pressed together under the covers. The kisses built into something more heated, Chicane's leg hooking over Sephiroth's hip. Their tongues danced a lazy waltz. The hand that was stroking her hair and her back slid to her thigh, fingers tightening in a delightful grasp.</p><p>She pressed as close as possible, brushing her chest against Sephiroth's. She would steal these moments too, if she could. One hand snaked up around his neck, stroking long, silky hair. The other was trapped against his thigh. They kissed until they had to pull apart for breath. Chicane bit her lip. She wanted to press the advantage while she had Sephiroth in bed. Wanted more sweet memories.  She leaned away so her other arm could slip around his neck too. </p><p> </p><p>Chicane turned over on her back, trying to pull Sephiroth on top of her. He got the message and shifted accordingly. He was on top, between her thighs... Chicane couldn't let herself think about it too much. She could feel his... interest pressed against her. She was hesitant to move, to initiate anything. Yesterday, they talked about not moving forward too quickly, and yet here they were only a handful of hours later with only lingerie and soft sweatpants between them.</p><p>Sephiroth kissed Chicane again. Why did it feel different like this? She was suddenly hyper aware of every motion between them. The way his thumb stroked her thigh before sliding up to her hip... The heat of his body on top... the way their chests felt with only a thin layer of satin to separate them... The stroke of his tongue in her mouth...The ticklish brush of his hair over her arms. She didn't want the moment to end, but she desperately wanted it to move forward.</p><p>Sephiroth pulled away with a rough sigh. His PHS was ringing on the bedside table. He reached for it with one arm and flipped it open.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" He made no move to get up, so Chicane was close enough to hear the other side of the call.</p><p>"The President is dead." Someone businesslike. </p><p>"<em>What? </em>" Sephiroth asked, surprised.</p><p>"We... don't suspect foul play. He appears to have... Died in flagrante, if you will." A resigned sigh.</p><p>"That's..."  Sephiroth's tone shifted. Chicane didn't dare look him in the face. She could hardly keep from laughing as it was.</p><p>"Yes. The toxicology report will be done in a few hours but the Turks said they heard some... strained noises. We don't need you to come back right away, but we'll send a helicopter instead of having you all take the train."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Be prepared for a transition into Rufus."</p><p>"Copy." Sephiroth exchanged a few more words and hung up.</p><p> </p><p>That was a surprise. Chicane had a feeling that she'd see a "died in his sleep" story about President Shinra tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess I'm awake now," She mused.</p><p>"Same here."</p><p>"Sorry about the President." She felt the need to apologize, as though Sephiroth would've been able to prevent it if he wasn't in bed with her.</p><p>"We always expected Rufus would take him out somehow. This is... kind of a blessing."</p><p> </p><p>"What, that he died in the middle of..." Chicane trailed off, resisting the urge to snicker.</p><p>"It was never out of the realm of possibility." Sephiroth's mouth quirked at the corners.</p><p>"I do remember him being... Not in the best shape. And always with some socialite or another."</p><p> Shinra and her father went way back. She had several childhood memories of the two of them puffing on cigars and encouraging her, Rufus, and Genesis to play together. There were more photos of the two of them than she'd like. She hadn't seen the President or Rufus in ages, though. </p><p> </p><p>"He really let himself go the last few years."</p><p>"Oh. Bet Rufus is over the moon." She may not have seen the guy in half a decade, but even as a teenager,  he had a chip on his shoulder a mile wide.</p><p>Sephiroth blew air from his nose. "Probably. I wasn't aware you knew him so well."</p><p>"We spent a lot of time together before the war. Papa wanted to marry me off to him." The memories made her smile.</p><p>"I'm glad it didn't work out."</p><p>"We were never interested in each other like that. We just bonded over disliking our parents. I was too busy having a crush on, well, you." Chicane blushed, eyes darting away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't meet me until this week," Sephiroth protested.</p><p>"And?" It certainly didn't stop every other girl on Gaia from wanting to kiss him.</p><p>"That's very flattering, Chicane." His eyes glittered. She could sort of make out a smile on his face.</p><p>"You say flattering now, but you didn't see my fangirl phase." And if the Goddess was kind, he would never see any evidence it occurred.</p><p> </p><p>"But you aren't even in my fan club."</p><p>"The Silver Elite are a bunch of nosy creeps," Chicane replied. She turned her nose up to them when they formed, and nothing had changed.</p><p>"That's true." He seemed pleased by her response.</p><p>"I've always admired you to pieces, don't get me wrong. But, stuff that personal... It's nobody's business." Chicane bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Genesis mentioned that you don't like his fan club either. Is that why?"</p><p>"No. Red Leather... They were too obsessed with Gen for me to feel comfortable. I didn't take any interviews for privacy's sake, but I don't like them because they're obnoxious. They go into other clubs' forums and post threads about Gen all the time."</p><p>"You're quite involved in fan discourse."</p><p>"Like I said, fangirl phase. I actually looked at a forum for the first time in <em> ages </em>last night."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I wanted to see what they were saying about me," Chicane confessed.</p><p>"I hope it was something good." Sephiroth played with her hair.</p><p>"Yeah, from what I saw. You know, you broke a lot of girls' hearts by courting me." Chicane reached for a strand of silver in retaliation, making a thin braid.</p><p>"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."</p><p> </p><p>"Do it again," Chicane pleaded.</p><p>"Chicane Rhapsodos, will you allow me the honor of courting you?" The words were a soft, husky purr.</p><p>"I will." She finished her braid and dropped it, tilting Sephiroth's chin down for a kiss instead.</p><p>"If only we could handfast again." His eyes darkened with want.</p><p>"Some couples do," Chicane offered.</p><p>"Really? It's a pity we don't have the time."</p><p>"Could take me in the helicopter with you." She was only half joking.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good way to move to Midgar. It would be nice, though." Sephiroth kissed her again, careful and slow. Chicane's mind went wonderfully blank for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"If you keep kissing me that way, I'm going to fall in love with you." </p><p>"Then I'm never going to stop."</p><p> </p><p>Until the first beams of sunlight filtered through the curtains, nothing in the world mattered but the two of them. She felt like Juliet, claiming larks were nightingales if only to spend a few more moments in her love's arms.  But dawn was approaching, and they had to return to the weight of expectations. Of a proper young lady, a talented ingenue. The strongest man in the world, a cold killer.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth rested his forehead against hers. When he spoke, it was soft. "I'll miss you terribly. I've never..."</p><p>Chicane wanted to hear the words he couldn't say, but she'd be patient. She filled the gap with her own. "I'll miss you too. Keep my heart safe, when you take it with you."</p><p>"Of course." He placed her hand on his chest, covering it with his own. Chicane felt the slow rhythm of his heartbeat, a tempo she never wanted to forget.</p><p>"I'm not ready to go back to the roles we're made to play," she confessed. Her eyes prickled with tears.</p><p>"Neither am I. But we'll manage, won't we?" Sephiroth reassured. His free hand stroked her cheekbone, wiping away any escapees.</p><p>Chicane leaned into his palm. "Yeah. It's only a couple months."</p><p>"And I'll call you whenever I can," he reminded.</p><p>"And I'll write you letters," she added.</p><p>"Then I think a few months will pass in no time at all." </p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth looked like a god in the golden rays of dawn. Chicane kissed him one more time, feeling the tears start to roll. She didn't want to cry in front of him again. Not over something like this. His eyes shined a little more than normal when they pulled apart.  His jaw tensed. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long day for them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chicane waited a while after Sephiroth slipped away to get up. She let herself have a little cry in the shower before coming out in a turtleneck dress and her bravest face. At least she had a physical reminder this week actually happened. Well. <em> Several </em>physical reminders. </p><p> </p><p>"There's my lovely daughter." Davis was in the kitchen when she made her coffee.</p><p>"Good morning, Papa."</p><p>"I must say, I'm impressed at how well you're keeping it together. I guess it really does get easier, huh?"</p><p>It didn't. Not at all. "I hope that stays the case."</p><p>"Your consort mentioned that he has to meet a helicopter instead of the train. I wonder why that is." The news must not have broken yet. </p><p>"Hmm, they must really need him back at HQ." Chicane wasn't going to tell her father his best friend died. Not to mention, she wouldn't have an explanation for how she knew.</p><p>"Well, be careful going to see him off." No mention of Genesis. No mention of Angeal. No plurals. How could anyone be so cold?</p><p>"I will. I think we'll head out in the next hour or so."</p><p>"If I don't see him before then, tell Sephiroth to have safe travels." He lit a cigar.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chicane took her coffee to the back porch. Roxanne was nursing a mug of her own with puffy eyes and lips scrunched tight. She struggled to speak, opening and shutting her mouth several times before uttering a despaired, "Your brother..."</p><p>"I know, Mom." Chicane squeezed her around the shoulders. Genesis had always been her favorite. Not to Chicane's detriment— Genesis and Roxanne simply understood each other on a deeper level.</p><p>"I... I argued with him all night and he didn't budge an inch. He took my son without even consulting me..." Tears streaked down tired cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mom."</p><p>"I don't even know if it's worth it to keep trying." She set the mug down, bringing her hands to her eyes.</p><p>"Well, you don't have to stop talking to him just because Papa has, right?" Chicane didn't know what else to say. Didn't know what kind of hope was worth offering. She couldn't see Gen or her father budging any time soon.</p><p>"I guess not. Still..." She sighed.</p><p>"We'll just have to keep trying together, won't we?" Chicane managed with a kind, sad smile.</p><p>"You're still my sugar 'Cane, after all this time. I'm sorry for—"</p><p>Chicane cut her off. "There's nothing to apologize for."</p><p>"I can't go see Gen off. Tell him I love him, please. Give him this." Roxanne handed her a note.</p><p>"I will, Mom. Try and get some rest, okay?"</p><p>"You're too sweet."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The music room looked different now. With the <em> Masamune </em>propped against the wall, the chairs disordered, her binder open... It looked lived in, heartwarming. What memories would stay to distract her, long after Sephiroth was gone? Would she remember the chills his voice gave her? The ghost of a kiss when she got him to practice with her? Would she remember how right his sword looked against the wall?</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I might find you here." </p><p>"Mm." Chicane snapped from her reverie. Figures he'd show up when she was thinking about him. She reverently lifted the odachi with both hands and brought it to its owner.  "Wanted to make sure you didn't forget anything."</p><p>His smile reached his eyes again. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice <em> Masamune </em>. I wanted a reason to turn the helicopter around."</p><p>"What a shame. Should I put it back?" The sword was heavier than it looked.</p><p>"No, I'd rather keep the memory of you bringing it to me. Are you ready to leave?"</p><p>"Yes. I just need to grab my coat, but I'll get it at the door. Are you <em> sure </em>you have everything?"</p><p>"Everything but what I want the most." The mask slipped for a second, letting her see his longing.</p><p>"Then take your sword," she joked. A reminder.</p><p>"Thank you, starlight." He was back to the indifferent, powerful General, leathers and all. That was infinitely easier to handle.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chicane kept it together until she could see the sleeplessness in Gen's eyes. He hugged her tight and she broke with a sniffle and a sob.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, I'm trying to be strong." She swiped her tears away.</p><p>"You don't have to be, Little Bit. <em> Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return </em>." The nickname felt different when Genesis said it. It made the crying even worse.</p><p>Chicane couldn't answer, only managing a choked sob of "Gen!"</p><p>"We'll see you soon. You don't have to worry, alright?" Angeal comforted, wrapping them both in a bear hug. She didn't want it to end. Didn't want them to leave, even if only for a few months.</p><p>"C'mon, don't make this as bad as it was the last time we left." Genesis tried to put a smile on. Chicane managed a watery one in return.</p><p> </p><p>"I was doing so well until now," Chicane sniffled, "I only cried for like... five minutes in the shower!"</p><p>"You were. I think your mother's cried more than you today," Sephiroth remarked. Gen's jaw tensed.</p><p>"Before I forget..." Chicane fished her mother's note out of her coat pocket. "Mom couldn't come. But she wanted me to remind you of her love."</p><p>"Good." Genesis' eyes were glassy.</p><p>"I'm sure Papa will come around." Chicane didn't know why she said it; she certainly didn't believe it. But it seemed like the right thing to say.</p><p>"I don't care if he does or not." Gen's mask went back on. A cool, collected SOLDIER, too strong to worry.</p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>They walked a long while down Banora's main road. It was surreal, in a way; the boys were larger than life in leather and metal, combat boots crunching through snow. It was a picture she'd seen in the papers more times than she could think of. But now, she was part of it, admiring the sheen of Genesis' red trench, squinting at the glare of winter sunlight on steel pauldrons. They didn't encounter any fiends. Maybe the beasts knew that death only waited on their path.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Genesis." Chicane stopped, tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Didn't you bring a motorcycle here?" It was a relevant question.</p><p>"Oh, a Turk swung by and grabbed it last night after we found out we'd be taking a helicopter." Late night service. Impressive.</p><p>"Mm. Wonder if they cleared the path too."</p><p>"Doubt it. Those guys like to see us work," Angeal chimed in.</p><p>"I do too. I'm a little disappointed," Chicane play whined. Not to mention, no fiend interruptions meant they'd get to the meeting point even quicker...</p><p> </p><p>"We could stop and put a little show on for you. I'm pretty sure I have a bone to pick with Seph anyway," Genesis sassed.</p><p>"What is it this time?" Sephiroth sounded resigned to the duel already.</p><p>"You confirmed Chicane's request on SNS almost instantly last night. You don't use the thing, leading me to believe there was collusion. And, as the post happened at..." Genesis trailed off for dramatic effect. "...Real damn late, it would indicate that you snuck into Chicane's bedroom last night. Have you no care for my sister's virtue?"</p><p>"With deductive skills like that, you should join the Turks."</p><p>"That's not an answer." Angeal pointed out. Chicane looked at the ground, a blush creeping on her cheeks.</p><p>"She mentioned she was going to check it before I told her good night, so I did the same. Why were you stalking your sister's SNS profile that closely?" Sephiroth smirked.</p><p>"I had a feeling. A <em> brotherly </em>feeling." Gen's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Again, you didn't answer. I'm suspicious." Angeal mirrored his boyfriend's suspicion.</p><p>Chicane protested, "Nothing happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Then <em>why</em>, precisely, are you wearing a turtleneck?" </p><p>"Surely you wouldn't mind folding it over for Detective Gen and I?" Angeal nearly cracked up, eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Like you didn't sleep in Angeal's bed last night." She turned away, flipping her hair. Bad move.</p><p>"Oh! <em> What's that on your neck </em>, Chicane?" Genesis accused with a cackle.</p><p>"So, a duel, then." Sephiroth cut in. He winked at Chicane when Genesis wasn't looking.</p><p>"Gotta make sure we're in top shape for Rufie-poo anyway." Genesis drew Rapier with delight.</p><p>"Let's move into those trees. Don't want to trouble any civilians." Angeal led them off the path.</p><p> </p><p>Chicane would be lying if she said she wasn't excited about this turn of events. Finally, a chance to see Sephiroth in action. And Genesis, of course. Maybe even Angeal?</p><p> </p><p>"Chicane," Gen called. He had his usual arrogance back already. "Take this Barrier materia. If we get too close, don't hesitate to cast it, okay? I wouldn't want to hit you with a stray Firaga."</p><p>He tossed her a green orb and she slotted it into her bracer. "Okay!"</p><p>"For now though..." Sephiroth gestured her way. A glittering magical barrier surrounded her for a second before turning transparent.</p><p>"Manawall? Show off." Gen smirked.</p><p>"Thanks, Seph." Chicane grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" Sephiroth drew <em> Masamune </em>with a flourish.</p><p>"I've been ready," Genesis said, rushing in.</p><p> </p><p>Their blades met with a bright clang and a shower of sparks. They met and feinted away in a dance nearly too quick for Chicane to follow. Angeal looked from her to the duel, hand twitching towards his sword. Either they moved far enough away for him to deem it safe or he couldn't resist— Angeal launched in, sword arcing down.  All three blades locked in place. Chicane watched Sephiroth's biceps clench. He said something too low for her to hear and the trio fell apart again.</p><p>There weren't words to explain the beauty of their combat. That starstruck feeling; that heart-clenching awe that she felt on Year's End Feast... it was tripled seeing the three of them in motion. Angeal's forceful strikes were a perfect foil for Genesis' quick pirouetting slashes. If their battle was a dance, Genesis was principal ballerina. She didn't know how his foes could tear their eyes away for even a second. Genesis and Angeal moved in contrast, in unison. </p><p>But Sephiroth... Sephiroth was music in motion. He met all their attacks easily. The shine of his sword; the movement of his hair; the unbridled brilliance in his eyes... No one could ever be as beautiful in any moment as Sephiroth was in the heat of battle. Chicane had seen all the photos, watched all the press clips... Nothing compared to the real thing. It would take a symphony to even attempt to convey the elegance of his moves. There was no wasted motion; every swing, every step, every turn fed into the next. She could watch him fight all day. Despite the danger, Chicane wanted them to move closer. She'd take the risk just to see the spectacle of their duel better. To be able to see the stretch of leather over her boyfriend's working arms. Was it wrong to be in love with the way someone fought?</p><p> </p><p>Genesis launched another flying spin and Sephiroth knocked Rapier from his hands with a quick twist of <em> Masamune </em>. The blade did a pirouette of its own before slamming on the ground, its owner not far behind. He snatched up the blade with a feral snarl. "I won't lose!"</p><p>He waved a hand across Rapier and it caught fire. Chicane's breath caught in her throat. How did he do that?</p><p>"Very well then. I guess you're taking this seriously. Angeal, would you do us the honor of putting that toy away?" Sephiroth's smile beguiled. His eyes blazed bright.</p><p>Angeal pulled the Buster Sword from his back. Chicane gasped. Sephiroth's smile only grew.</p><p>"I'll knock that smug look off your face!" Genesis darted back into the fray.</p><p>Chicane reached out to see if the Manawall was still intact. This seemed like it was going to take a while. She certainly wasn't going to remind them about the helicopter. Or her presence. Chicane was cool right here, thanks. She could feel the energy of the battle, the heat. Angeal with the Buster Sword, Genesis on fire... What would Sephiroth do? </p><p>The men found a new rhythm, steel in an accelerando that had her on the edge of her toes. There was beauty even in the shriek of clashing blades. It felt like the edge of change. Chicane's hands balled into fists. Then— Angeal knocked away, struggling to regain his footing— Genesis missed, leaving room for a counter— Sephiroth flung him into the air!</p><p>One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven... Eight! His signature Octaslash left Genesis reeling on the ground in a crater a few inches deep. Chicane found herself much closer than before, drawn to the talent on display. She'd have to find her jaw where she left it on the ground. This was more than she had ever been able to imagine. She was beyond amazed. Beyond impressed. A thousand years past starstruck.</p><p> </p><p>And as quickly as the tension of their duel set in, it disappeared. Genesis huffed, taking an arm up from Angeal and dusting off his trench. Sephiroth sheathed <em> Masamune </em>, smug smirk right where it belonged. He was right; she did like it when he acted smug. Not that she'd admit it any time soon. </p><p>"Well, I hope you got your fill, Little Bit. My ass is going to ache the entire helicopter ride now." Angeal teased.</p><p>"Oh! Let me help." She cast a Cure on each of them. "It's not much, but it's the least I can do."</p><p>"Not bad," Gen thanked, smiling at Chicane with pride. "You're onto Curas now."</p><p>"Yeah. I got some practice a couple months back. One guy we cast last autumn picked the most ridiculous fights, and Goddess knows those boys scrap over anything when they're bored." Chicane waved away the praise. She was <em>nothing</em> compared to the men in front of her. She couldn't compare to anyone in SOLDIER. She was a civilian with a privileged upbringing and a deft hand for materia. That's all.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened next?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's not worth mentioning." She couldn't handle his curious, interested expression so soon after gawking at him. Chicane flushed.</p><p>"Nah, your theatre stories are always good for a laugh. The letters kept me half sane," Genesis insisted. They started walking towards the meeting point again. At least it would stop her from worrying about what came next.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... I got kinda fed up casting Cures all the time. Apparently, Agnes and I are the only ones who carry Cure materia. So I very<em> politely </em> and <em> professionally </em>told him we were in a musical theatre, not a theatre of war, and if he wanted to beat up on folks, he might as well enlist and go to Wutai." Chicane twisted a piece of hair between her fingers.</p><p>"And?" Angeal smiled. Her brothers knew her temper too well to buy that as the whole story.</p><p>"I maybe also told him that if he kept making me Cure when I should be rehearsing, I would make sure it took a long, long time for all his hair to grow back," she confessed, dropping her voice at the end. Every time Chicane thought she'd outgrown her temper, she slipped up and did something nasty. Genesis got away with his attitude by being a SOLDIER. Chicane was expected to be a kind and even-tempered young woman. And she was— most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd that work out?" Gen laughed.</p><p>"Well... I turned to walk away. He made a bad life decision." Chicane smiled to herself.</p><p>"I'm captivated. Go on." Seriously, Seph? A lifetime fighting battles and the drama of a regional theatre did it for you?</p><p>"Go on," Angeal echoed. They had to be kidding her.</p><p>"Um. He slapped my ass and said '<em>You don't scare me, princess </em>,' " she mocked, quoting with her fingers. "And I taught him an important lesson in respect. With Ice. And his groin."</p><p>Genesis and Angeal winced.</p><p>"So, short tempers run in the family." Sephiroth chuckled, taking her hand in his. It quelled some of Chicane's embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid so. I really am a lot better than I used to be, believe it or not."</p><p>"It's true. We've all had a helluva week though, so I won't lecture you for anything this time," Angeal reassured. She'd bet all the gil in her trust fund that Sephiroth would get one as soon as she was out of earshot, though.</p><p>"And don't worry, I'm sure Sephiroth will forget your tendency for rage in the pangs of loneliness. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all," Genesis teased.</p><p>"Don't remind me," Chicane sighed. She could see a clearing coming up ahead. Angeal looked down at his PHS and then guided them towards it.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess this is you," she murmured. Her eyes welled up again. Nope. No crying. Not allowed.</p><p>"Yep. Turks'll be here with the pickup any minute." Genesis didn't look collected himself.</p><p>"I'll see you in a few months." Chicane stared at her shoes. Anything to distract herself from the people she cared for most leaving.</p><p>"Let's take a picture." Angeal gathered them together, pulling his camera out.</p><p> </p><p>Chicane managed a glassy-eyed smile for the photo, Genesis' arm around her shoulders and Sephiroth's around her waist. Angeal stood behind, an arm over each of their shoulders.</p><p>"It looks better than the photo at the train station did all those years ago. Definitely one for the fridge." </p><p>"Yeah." Chicane swallowed. It was so hard to swallow. </p><p>"It'll be okay, Little Bit. You can call us anytime. I'll keep writing to you." Angeal gave her a strong, reassuring hug. She could always count on him for reassurance. Stability.</p><p>"I'll make sure the apartment's all set up. You can come as soon as you want." Genesis blinked a few times, and so did Chicane. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, Genesis." No matter what. Chicane held him tight. Everything that happened had only made their bond tighter. Her big brother always knew what to say. She hid the tears she couldn't hold back in the cold leather of his coat. She sniffled and tried to take a long, slow breath before turning to Sephiroth.</p><p> </p><p>The longing was plain on his face again. She wanted to make a joke, tease him about the people they were supposed to be, but she could feel her mouth trembling. </p><p>Sephiroth took both of her hands in one of his and spoke softly. "I meant everything I said last night."</p><p>"Me too," Chicane sighed. A lonely, traitorous tear forged a path for the rest.</p><p>"I'll call you as soon as we land."</p><p>"Yeah." She didn't sob, but Chicane couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto their clasped hands.</p><p>"I'll see you soon." Sephiroth let go to drag gloved thumbs over her cheekbones. Chicane's breath caught.</p><p>She closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips to his. It was long but controlled. The truly emotional part already happened, after all. As a reminder, either to herself or both of them, Chicane pressed her palm to his chest. Slow heartbeat. He'd keep her heart safe.</p><p>"I..." Chicane trailed off, changing her words at the last second. "I'll miss you."</p><p>"I'll miss you too."</p><p>"Goodbye, Sephiroth." She stepped back. They had their parts to play until the next time they were together.</p><p>"Goodbye, Chicane." A parting kiss on the hand.</p><p> </p><p>The helicopter arrived not long after. A redhead leaned out of the side. "Sorry we're late, yo!"</p><p>"Ugh, of course it's you two." Genesis rolled his eyes, but strutted forward and grabbed onto the ladder.</p><p>"Were you expecting someone else?" The pilot's sunglasses reflected the sun in her eyes.</p><p>"Someone less annoying than Reno, maybe." Angeal climbed up behind him.</p><p>"It explains your tardiness." Sephiroth winked at Chicane, pressing one more kiss to her hands before following.</p><p>"Who's that? Oh! Yo, Chic Rhap! If ya get tired of the Ice Princess here, give me a call, y— Yowch!" That must be Reno.</p><p>Chicane laughed and shouted, "You're not my type! Be good, boys! I'll see you soon!"</p><p> </p><p>They wouldn't be. But that just meant Chicane had to get to Midgar even faster. It was only a few months before she could start the next phase of her life. Today was an ending, and tomorrow was a new beginning.</p><p> </p><p>The next chapter of her life would be a blast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 3 January εγλ 0004 </em>
</p><p><strike> <em> Dear Seph, </em> </strike> Too casual.</p><p><strike> <em> Dear Sephiroth, </em> </strike> Too basic.</p><p><strike> <em> My dearest consort </em> </strike> <strike>,</strike> Too formal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My moonshine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You've only been gone a day and already I miss you terribly. <strike>I am so full of lo—</strike> </em>
</p><p>Chicane couldn't say that. No way. This was a love letter that would not include the word love in it. She wasn't ready. She was in love with Sephiroth, but capital L Loved him? Not yet. No way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You've only been gone a day, and already I miss you terribly. My feelings are threatening to overflow, so I'll spill them on paper. My esteem and admiration of you runs deeper than my bones. On nights like this, I want nothing more than to board the next train to Midgar and darken your doorstep. I know you'd welcome me and let me cherish you as you deserve, just as I know it's not time yet. Still, the urge to see your face again— to lose myself in your bright eyes— is overwhelming. Audition season cannot arrive quickly enough. </em>
</p><p>Sweet Gaia... Chicane wanted to write a traditional love letter. She really did. It just... wasn't her thing. A love letter would be something special, and she knew Sephiroth would enjoy it. He'd made an offhand comment about letters during their phone call earlier and it lit a fire in her. They'd kept the chat very casual, so far. Nothing too romantic. Nothing more than would be polite. But she wanted to write a letter for him to enjoy. She wanted him to be able to let the mask slip a little. And... she was hoping to incentivize him to write one just as sappy. So, back to it. Love letter. Romance. Why was it so hard to be romantic without him in front of her?  Chicane pulled up a photo on her PHS and stared at it for a minute before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With what I know now of you and your feelings, my life is entirely changed. How could I go back to who I was before? Our bond has enriched my soul, empowered my body, and lightened my heart. The matters that seemed so heavy before are trivial to me now. Your affections rejuvenated me from the inside out. All this to say you are a blessing that I am thankful for through and through. </em>
</p><p>She meant it. It was equal parts embarrassing and freeing to put on paper. Chicane knew she'd have to stop herself from cutting all the sweet nothings from the final draft. Sephiroth deserved all the saccharine romance she could manage.</p><p>
  <em> I yearn for your touch. Sitting at my piano bench feels empty now in a way it never has before. There is no music that could fill the space you created. The bright love songs I once clung to seem out of place. I find myself toying with chords, motifs, phrases; as if there's a word I could sing that would emulate my feelings. If the piano could recreate the ghost of your kiss, I might not miss you so desperately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope my affection gives you warmth despite the winter chill. May my feelings in ink fill your heart, as your esteem has filled mine. I close this letter with the reminder I am </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chicane </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't so bad. She just wished she could see his face when he read it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mail call!' Footsteps in the hallway. Pvt. Strife knocked once and poked his spiky head into Sephiroth's office. "Mail for you, sir."</p><p>"Come in. What are we looking like?" Sephiroth was up to his neck in paperwork and the mail was not at all a priority. He usually made Strife set most of it aside or read it aloud for him while he worked. He was one of few troopers Sephiroth could tolerate. He had half a mind to put him in as his receptionist, but Zack said he was aspiring for SOLDIER.</p><p>"A document from Junon... Another document from Junon... A notice from the Rocket Town people... Something in Wutainese. Oh, this should've been put in with the fan mail. Stamp's upside down, so it's definitely a love letter. Fancy too." </p><p>Pvt. Strife went to toss it back in his bag but Sephiroth held up a hand. "Where is it from?"</p><p>"Um... Banora, looks like. Really nice quality paper. Hand sealed." He flipped it in his hands.</p><p>"Give that to me this instant." Sephiroth had to resist the urge to snatch it.</p><p>"Sir!" Strife scrambled to hand it over, wide eyed. </p><p> </p><p>The cream envelope weighed heavy in his hand. Chicane's calligraphy was impeccable, he noted. Sephiroth flipped it over and dragged a thumb over the impression her signet ring made in maroon wax. He could spend the rest of his day admiring the painstaking detail she put into making it perfect. Then, he remembered he was in company.</p><p> </p><p>"Strife, was there another matter at hand or were you planning on standing in my office for the rest of the afternoon?"</p><p>"No, sir! Sorry, sir. I'll set the rest of your mail in the inbox."</p><p>"See that you do. Close the door on your way out."</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p> </p><p>Much better. He heated his letter opener and pried the seal loose. Apple blossom perfume wafted into his nose. Did she spritz the paper? He let his eyes shut for a second, remembering the scent at her wrist when he kissed her hand. A love letter? He hoped Strife was right.</p><p> </p><p>He read it six times, hardly breathing, then spent the rest of the afternoon drafting a response. Paperwork could wait. Some things were more important. Like a gift. A gift would be a great idea.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 8 January εγλ 0004 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Starlight, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your words have filled me with a warmth that threatens to consume me. My feelings run the risk of conquering my thoughts. I had to stop everything to put my admiration on paper. I hold you in the highest, most profound esteem. Your presence could never darken my door; you are the light of my life. When our time comes, and you are in my arms again, I vow to show you that light in return.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was never my expectation to feel the way I do. I didn't calculate the possibility of someone so boundlessly sweet and kind. Your patient consideration has removed the weight on my shoulders. The power your affection gives me has rendered the rest of the world inconsequential. I would hang the stars for you if only to see how they pale in comparison to those silver eyes. You are a dream made flesh.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss your beauty and grace. The world seems more grey here; I am in dire need of your bright smile. It is cruel, perhaps, to ask you to leave your leafy bowers— but I am a selfish man and I make no apologies. And if, in my great selfishness, I stole a kiss from those plush lips again, would it suffice for either of us? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I won't know the answer until I see you again. Until then, I'll get by on your voice and the delight of bringing you joy. Enclosed, find the first of many courtship tokens. It took a wide search to find something suitable, but I believe this bracelet is worthy of your wrist. Let me know if it suits you. Until then, I am </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours and only yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sephiroth  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course he'd beat her at writing love letters. Her fingers danced over his elegant script. "Yours and only yours" huh? There wasn't much more a girl could ask for. She reached for the small box that came with the letter. Long, slender. Jewelry, for sure. Very sweet. She flipped the box open and gasped loudly. A twisted silver bracelet festooned with diamonds. It was precious. It was gorgeous. It was a <em> very </em> ambitious first courtship gift. This was the kind of thing she expected late in the courtship. The gifts were meant to crescendo to the engagement ring, but then again, her consort never did things the way she expected.</p><p> Chicane's hands shook slightly as she pulled it out, diamonds twinkling in the sunlight. Oh Gaia... It looked even better on her wrist. She reached for her PHS with her other hand, dialing without tearing her eyes from the diamonds. He was about to receive the most exuberant thanking of all time.</p><p> </p><p>It was a new beginning and so far, it was a good start. Letters and calls made the loneliness abate, if only for a little while. Diamonds were just a bonus. When Seph didn't answer his phone, she dialed Genesis. She had to squeal at someone or she'd explode.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Genesis."</p><p>"Gen! Hi! Are you busy?" A manic squeal.</p><p>"I might be if you plan on screeching the entire time."</p><p>"I'm sorry! I just got this amazing gift from Seph in the mail and—"</p><p>"He sent you a courtship token already? I didn't even know he went shopping. Hold on. Angeal!" Boots on linoleum. The vague sound of Angeal's voice, too distant to make out. "Did Sephiroth say anything about buying a courtship gift? I didn't think so either. What did he get you?"</p><p>"This absolutely <em> darling </em> bracelet! It's so gorgeous, Gen..." Chicane twirled her wrist, admiring the shine.</p><p>"What does it look like?"</p><p>"So pretty, my Goddess! It's a twisted silver band with diamonds. Diamonds, Gen. I'm absolutely, completely sure they're diamonds."</p><p>"<em>Diamonds </em> for a first gift? Are you kidding me?!"</p><p>"It's crazy, right? He mentioned it was the first gift in his letter, though..."</p><p>"What, is he going to gild his... Angeal!" Genesis relayed what she said then waited a second for the response. "He says he told Seph about the gift tradition. What in the Goddess's name... <em> Diamonds</em>."</p><p>"It's so beautiful. I'm going to have to find opportunities to wear it. I mean, I guess it's basic enough to wear with any dress but..."</p><p>"Sweet Gaia..." Genesis sighed, then gasped. Chicane heard a scuffle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you <em>do</em> know you're supposed to give the best courtship gift last, right? You're supposed to get better with each one." Gen's voice was muffled. Did he shove his PHS in his pocket?</p><p>"Yes, I'm aware. Did Chicane say if she liked it? I haven't had my PHS all day." Sephiroth, as cool as usual. Chicane grinned to herself.</p><p>"She's over the moon. But how in Gaia did you manage to get her <em> diamonds </em>for the first courtship gift, Seph?"</p><p>"I've been on a Shinra payroll my entire life with no reason to use my gil until now. I plan to spend freely on gifts for Chicane. If I didn't, what would the point be of it all?" Completely unaffected.</p><p>Genesis let loose a string of expletives that Chicane could neither process or interpret, aside from a few choice phrases. "Bastard— VR room— Who do you think you are?!"</p><p>Sephiroth laughed. Another scuffle. Thump. <em> Crunch</em>. The call dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. It was a good start. And it was only going to get better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chicane's story will continue in Symphony by Fire, the next work in the series! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading. I had a dream about shirtless Sephiroth in my kitchen one night and the idea just kept poking at me. At first I just wanted to write a smutty Seph/Reader one shot. Then I wanted to make the Reader matter, so I made them related to Gen. Then Chicane just showed up in my brain and wouldn't shut the fuck up about Sephiroth and theatre, and here we are. </p><p>This is the first project I've seen through front to back in *years*, and definitely the fastest one. I have so many ideas for this AU and for Chicane as a character. It's evolved from the plan of "maybe 40k words of fluff" to "I have plans for two more massive fics spanning a lot of FFVII plot." </p><p>I hope you join me for Symphony!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>